


Krytyczna Masa Kota

by erraticmuse



Series: Dwa Harley-Davidsony i pikap [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, translation into Polish, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie w cywilu może być trudne dla każdego weterana – szczególnie dla pewnego byłego snajpera z cybernetycznym ramieniem, motocyklem marki Harley-Davidson i przyjaciółmi którzy starają się mu ’pomóc’. Kiedy Sam Wilson z Biura Weteranów wysyła go by wynajął pokój u najprzystojniejszego faceta w całej okolicy, Bucky stwierdza że życie w cywilu może być ciekawe. A potem dowiaduje się, że Kapitan Rogers jest jego totalnym przeciwieństwem: prawdziwym, odznaczonym Medalem Honoru, bohaterem i naprawdę miłym facetem. Bucky w życiu nie miałby u niego szans. </p><p>Sam Wilson bardzo pomógł Steve’owi Rogersowi po zakończeniu kariery wojskowej. W ramach rewanżu Steve postanawia wynająć pokój w suterenie jakiemuś potrzebującemu weteranowi. Ale kiedy na jego progu staje Sierżant Barnes zaczynają się kłopoty. Sypiący jak z rękawa podtekstami seksualnymi Barnes jest dokładnie tym czego Steve nawet nie wiedział że potrzebuje. Jest także jego lokatorem. </p><p>Romans w dwunastu rozdziałach zawierający: dwa motocykle marki Harley-Davidson, anioła stróża, dwóch snajperów, jedyną kobietę której obawiają się tak mocno by porządnie się zachowywać, kocięta i jedną bojowo nastawioną owcę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Critical Feline Mass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679630) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



Otrzymanie renty wojskowej, oraz zasiłku dla niepełnosprawnych, graniczy w Waszyngtonie z cudem. Na szczęście Sierżant Barnes ma anioła stróża w osobie Majora Sama Wilsona z Biura Weteranów a Major Sam Wilson ma plan. Jak się okazuje Sam Wilson zawsze ma plan. Bucky jest mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Ponieważ od roku 2001 nie wiódł życia w cywilu, a w ciągu dekady od swojej ostatniej wizyty w Stanach nie musiał szukać mieszkania dłużej niż trzy miesiące. Odkąd dowiedziało się o nim CIA prowadził życie łamiące właściwie wszystkie zasady i przyzwyczaił się do życia w ukryciu.

Teraz, kiedy wrócił na dobre, nie ma pojęcia jak znaleźć mieszkanie poza bazą ani co zrobić ze wszystkimi papierami które nagromadziły się odkąd zakończył ostatnią misję połamany i zakrwawiony.

Sam przeprowadza go przez czystą torturę jaką są badania lekarskie w Biurze Weteranów, jak gdyby pracujący tam ludzie nie zauważyli jego brakującego ramienia, a kiedy okazuje się że uszkodzenie stawu barkowego sprawia że normalne protezy nie działają udaje mu się zgłosić Bucky’ego do programu badań medycznych w Johns Hopkins. Proteza którą tam dostaje jest podłączona do jego kręgosłupa i mózgu w sposób o jakim nie chce myśleć ale nie jest zwykłą protezą. Bucky ma w niej czucie dzięki wbudowanym obwodom informacji zwrotnej oraz całkiem niezłą kontrolę motoryczną.

Któregoś dnia przy kawie Sam sugeruje, że powinien zająć się haftowaniem dla usprawnienia zdolności manualnych. Bucky zmusza go więc do zapłacenia za następną kawę.

Sam wciąga Bucky’ego na forum internetowe dla weteranów poszukujących mieszkania co okazuje się być największą przysługą, większą nawet od nowej protezy, ponieważ kiedy Biuro Weterana przyznaje mu zasiłek, równający się ośmiu miesiącom zaległego żołdu, Sam przysyła mu e-mail z linkiem do pewnego wątku na forum. Tematem ogłoszenia jest pokój w suterenie domu na przedmieściach Waszyngtonu. Jest całkiem standardowe: dla niepalących, żadnych par, imprez, zwierząt czy przedłużających pobyt gości. Na szczęście krąg towarzyski Bucky’ego zamyka się na Clincie Bartonie, dawnym współpracowniku z pola bitwy, i jego dziewczynie Nataszy. Poza nimi, jedynym brzydkim nawykiem Bucky’ego jest przyjmowanie zakładów na strzelnicy od facetów którzy nie mogą uwierzyć w to że dobrze wyszkolony snajper potrafi przedziurawić ścianę stodoły nawet jeśli ma tylko jedno „prawdziwe” ramię.

Cóż, jest jeszcze drugi brzydki nawyk. Po powrocie do Stanów Bucky poprosił swoją siostrę Rebeccę o to by wydostała z przechowalni jego motocykl, upewniła się, że nadaje się do jazdy i przesłała mu go do Waszyngtonu. Teraz, używając smartfona przyczepionego do baku zamiast odbiornika GPS Bucky wyjeżdża z tymczasowego lokum w koszarach i rusza w drogę w piękny październikowy dzień. Jego proteza zakryta jest rękawicą i rękawem skórzanej kurtki, tak że jego gospodarz, Kapitan Rogers, (na emeryturze) nie powinien nawet zauważyć jego mechanicznego ramienia.

Droga zajmuje mu trzydzieści minut, bez korków, co oznacza, że poranki mogą okazać się nie do zniesienia, ale Bucky ma nadzieję, że uda mu się przesunąć zajęcia rehabilitacyjne na wczesne popołudnie. W zasadzie ich nie potrzebuje ale jego terapeutka, i recepcjonistka, są niezwykle seksowne a Bucky ma nadzieję, że być może któraś z nich uzna go za interesującego. Zastanawia się, czy Kapitan Rogers będzie miał mu za złe jeśli od czasu do czasu przyprowadzi do domu towarzystwo. Bucky już zdecydowanie za długo jest sam.

Dom jest stary i wąski z, na oko pięćdziesięcioletnim, drzewem rosnącym na podwórku na tyłach. Trawa jest nieco przydechła ale nigdzie nie widać ani jednego liścia. Bucky zaczyna nawet czuć niepokój z powodu tego jak _w jak nieskazitelnym stanie_ jest ten dom.

A potem zauważa Harley’a. To najnowszy model Softail Breakout w pięknym odcieniu ciemnego granatu. Parkuje na podjeździe obok drugiego motocykla nieco zazdrosny z powodu tego, że jego stary Harley znalazł sobie towarzystwo szybciej niż on sam. Przez chwilę sam ma ochotę pogłaskać błyszczący motocykl ale w porę się opanowuje. W pewnym sensie. A jeśli zanadto się zbliża by przyjrzeć się robionym na specjalne zamówienie uchwytom i szwom na siodełku…czy można go za to winić?

Kamienna ścieżka prowadzi go na werandę gdzie Bucky ze zdumieniem zauważa huśtawkę. Kto w tych czasach instaluje huśtawki na werandach? Ta, chociaż jest na pewno bardzo stara, wisi na nowym łańcuchu a Bucky podejrzewa, że czeka ją także malowanie ponieważ drewno zostało świeżo oheblowane w kilku miejscach.

Ponieważ nigdzie nie widać dzwonka, Bucky otwiera siatkowe zewnętrzne drzwi i puka. Drzwi otwiera mu najprzystojniejszy facet jakiego Bucky widział od co najmniej dziesięciu lat.

To nie może być (emerytowany) Kapitan Rogers. Nikt o takim wyglądzie nie przechodzi na emeryturę, chyba że ma zamiar zostać profesjonalnym modelem strojów kąpielowych, czy coś w tym stylu. Facet jest ubrany w poplamione farbą niebieskie dżinsy oraz biały t-shirt ze smugami beżowej farby na ramionach. To nie jest zamierzone ponieważ farba pasuje odcieniem do tej na jego włosach i dłoniach. Ma też na sobie robocze buty zakurzone drobinami tynku.

– Uh… – Mówi Bucky gapiąc się na niego przez całe dwie sekundy, tyle ile zajęłoby mu zabicie kogoś z odległości jednej mili.

_Cudownie Barnes_ , myśli siląc się na swój najbardziej uroczy uśmiech. Mowy nie ma by ten facet był gejem, biseksualistą lub w ogóle _zainteresował się_ kimś takim jak Bucky, ale spróbować można. W najgorszym razie facet po prostu mu przywali a Bucky odda i na tym się skończy.

– Cześć. Czy zastałem Kapitana Rogersa?

~~~

Steve nie oczekiwał że jego ogłoszenie o „mieszkaniu” w suterenie tak szybko znajdzie odzew ale w ogóle _nie spodziewał się_ , że na jego progu pojawi się ktoś przypominający ubranego w skórzaną kurtkę żigolaka o długich rzęsach i zmysłowych ustach. Ani że ten ktoś przyjedzie tu na klasycznym Harley’u. To oznacza same kłopoty. A Steve otworzył mu drzwi brudny po wykonanym w ostatniej chwili remoncie. _Cudownie._

– Kapitan Rogers to ja. – Steve jakimś cudem odnajduje swoje maniery mimo szoku spowodowanego takim widokiem i wyciąga rękę dopiero po chwili uzmysławiając sobie że jest ubrudzona farbą. – Och, przepraszam. Farba jest sucha. – Mówi podczas kiedy Pięknooki zdejmuje rękawicę z prawej dłoni. – Rozumiem, że pan jest Sierżantem Barnesem? – Steve stara się ukryć zdziwienie.

– Taa… – Barnes przechyla głowę obejmując palcami dłoń Steve’a. Jego silna dłoń jest ciepła od rękawicy a krótko przycięte paznokcie kontrastują z opadającymi mu na twarz, uwolnionymi spod kasku, włosami. Sądząc po ich długości, musiał skończyć służbę jakiś czas temu. Potem uśmiecha się a jego niebieskie oczy rozbłyskują. _Uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo._ – Przepraszam, że przyjechałem bez uprzedzenia ale w tej chwili mieszkam w chu…strasznej dziurze obok Biura Weteranów i muszę się stamtąd wydostać.

– Musi być naprawdę kiepsko skoro jest pan tak zainteresowany mieszkaniem w suterenie. – Steve cofa się by wpuścić Barnesa. – To znaczy, może nie jest ono kiepskie, ale jest dosyć ciemne. Lepiej nie dawać facetowi nadziei tylko dlatego, że Steve nie może przestać myśleć o tak przystojnym współlokatorze. Najemcy. Kimś w tym stylu.

– Przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku nie brałem przepustek i sspałem na kamieniach na pustyni, Cap. – Odpowiada Barnes wzruszając ramionami. Rozpina kurtkę eksponując wypłowiały t-shirt z łuszczącym się logo zespołu Metallica. Tkanina jest tak cienka, że Steve niemal widzi znajdującą się pod nią skórę. Nie zdejmuje lewej rękawicy co jest nieco dziwne. – Zwykle w pełnym rynsztunku. – Dodaje. A jego długie rzęsy opadają kiedy przygląda się Steve’owi. Pewnie stara się być subtelny ale wcale mu to nie wychodzi.

– Proszę mówić mi Steve. Chociaż ’Cap’ było moim przezwiskiem w trakcie służby.

– Nie chciałbyś żebym zwracał się do Ciebie per „pan”? – Pyta przebiegle Barnes przechodząc obok Steve’a i rozglądając się dookoła. Mimo bardzo wyraźnego podtekstu Steve zauważa spojrzenie Barnesa omiatające wnętrze. Drzwi. Okna. Schody. Schowek pod schodami. Nadal był w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

– To niepotrzebne, żołnierzu. A otoczenie jest bezpieczne, jeśli to Cię interesuje. – Barnes odwraca się do niego a w jego niebieskich oczach pojawia się zrozumienie. A nawet wdzięczność. – Nie jestem pewien jak szczegółowy był post na forum. Wspominano tam o tym, że parter stanowi wspólną własność?

Barnes mruczy wymijająco. Salon jest umeblowany bez żadnego widocznego schematu. Steve zawsze przedkładał wygodę ponad dobrane kolorystycznie tkaniny i drogi sprzęt elektroniczny. Odzianemu w dżins ostremu Barnesowi, nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać.

Steve przechodzi na tyły domu dając mu znać by poszedł za nim. Mimo ciężkich butów Barnes chodzi lekko. Steve ledwie słyszy szelest skóry oraz dżinsu kiedy przechodzą przez pokój. Czym tak właściwie Barnes zajmował się w armii?

–Salon i kuchnia są wspólne. Z tyłu domu jest pralnia. – Oznajmia Steve wskazując sień na tyłach kuchni. – Moja sypialnia jest na górze, Twoja na dole. Każdy z nas ma swoją łazienkę. – Steve otwiera drzwi do sutereny. – Ty pierwszy.

Schodząc w dół Barnes wciąga powietrze.

–Nie musiałeś jej przemalowywać tylko z mojego względu. – mówi patrząc przez ramię i przeskakując co drugi stopień. Jeden kącik ust unosi się w uśmiechu kiedy dodaje, – Cap. – Steve nigdy nie słyszał by jego nieformalne przezwisko brzmiało tak zbereźnie.

Nigdy też nie miał tak dobrego widoku z tyłu kiedy przebywał ciągle z żołnierzami.

– Ach…to malowanie, a nie remont. W zeszłym tygodniu skończyłem wykańczać ściany, łazienka nie jest do końca wykończona.

– Ach, więc jestem Twoim pierwszym? – Mówi Barnes i chociaż brzmi to niewinnie Steve nie daje się zwieść. – Najemcą? – Wyjaśnia Barnes a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą.

Steve’owi udaje się zachować twarz chociaż przez chwilę ma ochotę nakrzyczeć na Barnesa z powodu jego niesubordynacji. Od dawna nie czuł tak silnego instynktu wojskowego i nie jest pewien czy jest z tego zadowolony. _Czuje_ jednak rumieniec na swojej twarzy i szyi.

_Jesteś profesjonalistą, Rogers._

– Najemcą, tak. Kiedyś mieszkał ze mną kumpel, ale postanowiłem urządzić tu na dole oddzielne mieszkanie.

Docierają do podnóża schodów i Steve prowadzi Barnesa nieskazitelnym, kującym w nos zapachem świeżej farby, korytarzem do drzwi kawalerki. Jest długa na całą długość domu ale szeroka na połowę. Steve trochę bardziej przyłożył się do jej umeblowania, wykładając całą podłogę neutralną, beżową wykładziną, ustawiając podwójne łóżko nie daleko drzwi do łazienki oraz biurko po drugiej stronie pokoju. Jest tam także kanapa i dosyć nowy telewizor. Wszystkie meble są odsunięte od ścian a na suficie widać jeszcze resztki taśmy malarskiej.

Steve miał zamiar zakryć gołe ściany swoimi lepszymi szkicami ale malowanie zajęło mu więcej czasu niż początkowo zakładał. Teraz się z tego cieszy. Barnes nie wygląda na kogoś komu podobałyby się krajobrazy.

Nie żeby był mocno wymagający. Przechodzi przez pokój, zagląda do łazienki a potem podchodzi do łóżka i sprawdza ręką miękkość materaca umyślnie wpatrując się przy tym w Steve’a.

– Wygląda całkiem nieźle. – mówi a na jego twarzy pojawia się ten sam powolny i oszałamiający uśmiech. – Ile chcesz?

Przez chwilę Steve nie wie co powiedzieć. Dopiero po trzech sekundach dociera do niego, że Barnesowi chodzi o pieniądze. W jego umyśle pojawia się lista.

– Ach. Pierwszy i ostatni miesiąc z góry. Plus kaucja? – Mówi ryzykownie Steve.

Barnes sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki lewą dłonią nadal zakrytą rękawicą. Podchodząc do Steve’a niedbale otwiera portfel i zaczyna odliczać studolarówki.

– Czy powinienem coś podpisać? – pyta podając Steve’owi mniej więcej połowę gotówki którą ma przy sobie.

I chociaż kurtka nie otwiera się zbyt daleko Steve zauważa, że pieniądze nie są wszystkim co ma przy sobie. Czarna cywilna kabura kryjąca małego Glocka albo SIGa.

Steve nie jest przygotowany na załatwienie tej sprawy od ręki. Nie był nawet przygotowany do _pokazania_ pokoju _._ Ściany są jeszcze mokre. A połączenie broni z taką ilością gotówki go zaskakuje. Kim jest ten facet? Męską dziwką, dilerem narkotyków, płatnym zabójcą? Steve stara się go przejrzeć ale widzi jedynie wielki znak zapytania. Nie planował spisywać formalnej umowy, ale wygląda na to, że umowa na piśmie jest świetnym pomysłem. Albo raczej wymówką.

– Tak. Przepraszam, nie zdążyłem jeszcze wydrukować umowy najmu ani zaświadczenia o niekaralności. Byłem zajęty przywracaniem tego miejsca do porządku. – Steve sili się na zawstydzony uśmiech. – Jeżeli podasz mi swój adres…wyślę Ci je?

Światło w oczach Barnesa gaśnie a Steve czuje się jakby właśnie kopnął szczeniaczka. Potem jego twarz zmienia się w neutralnie chłodną maskę grzeczności. Barnes chowa gotówkę do portfela, i wymienia go na telefon. Zamiast trzymać go w palcach i pisać obydwoma kciukami trzyma go lewą ręką i pisze prawą.

– Mogę wysłać je na Twój e-mail. Ten sam który podałeś na forum? – proponuje, odpowiednio przyjacielskim tonem bez cienia ciekawości.

– Hm…tak. – Steve patrzy na to jak Barnes naciska ekran telefonu palcami prawej ręki i czuje się jak drań. Ale tak naprawdę nie zna tego faceta. To, że Barnes jest żołnierzem nie oznacza że można mu ufać. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Barnes unosi telefon i pokazuje Steve’owi ekran telefonu dla potwierdzenia, że jego adres e-mail jest nadal aktualny a światło telefonu pokazuje coś srebrnego na jego lewym nadgarstku pomiędzy mankietem kurtki a rękawicą. Steve unosi brwi ponieważ to na pewno nie jest bransoletka. Bardziej przypomina kajdanki, co poddaje mu pomysły jakich nie powinien mieć podczas tego rodzaju transakcji. Chce pokręcić głową a jednocześnie przytaknąć więc zatacza nią koło.

– Tak. Przepraszam, nie pozbyłem się jeszcze nawyku robienia wszystkiego oficjalnie. – kolejny nieśmiały uśmiech. – Co oznacza że powinieneś przysłać mi także kopię swojego pozwolenia na broń wraz z innymi papierami.

Tym razem Barnes nawet się nie uśmiecha. Chowa telefon i wyjmuje portfel a z niego niewielką białą kartę. Wygląda ona jak legitymacja wojskowa ze zdjęciem dużo młodszego, krótkowłosego Barnesa, ale numer identyfikacyjny oraz numer departamentu są dziwnie znajome. Ten sam numer pojawiał się na wielu sprawozdaniach i informacjach wywiadowczych z ocenzurowanego źródła. Najwyraźniej Barnes jest związany, jeśli nie bezpośrednio to przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu, z CIA.

– Jestem na zwolnieniu lekarskim. Ale to nadal jest ważne.

Steve nie jest pewien czy powinien odetchnąć z ulgą czy raczej się wkurzyć. Jedna z pierwszych opcji jest nadal aktualna: płatny morderca. _Przywilej niewinności Rogers_. – Chcesz płacić z miesiąca na miesiąc, czy po upływie czasu zwolnienia zostaniesz przykuty do biurka.

Zbyt późno Steve orientuje się, że nie powinien wspominać Barnesowi o kajdankach i biurkach ale Barnes wzrusza ramionami.

– Już dla nich nie pracuję. Zwolnienie jest na stałe, – mówi zbyt wyluzowanym tonem. – To miejsce kosztuje prawie tyle ile dostaję emerytury wojskowej i pieniędzy z funduszu dla weteranów tak, że po opłaceniu czynszu zostanie mi jeszcze trochę na życie. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję.

Steve nie potrafi powstrzymać wyrazu szczerego współczucia na swojej twarzy ale natychmiast stara się je złagodzić żeby go nie urazić. Rękawica Barnesa nadal przykuwa jego uwagę ale Steve powstrzymuje się przed pytaniem o nią.

– Cóż, możesz zostać tu tak długo jak zechcesz, ale póki co zacznijmy od miesięcznej umowy. – Steve uśmiecha się uroczo aby załagodzić poprzedni brak zaufania.

To nie działa. Barnes trzyma się ponad jego zasięgiem. Taka odległość może i jest bezpieczniejsza ale też dużo mniej przyjemna. Steve wolał kiedy Barnes bezpośrednio i agresywnie z nim flirtował nawet jeśli było to bardzo niestosowne.

Prowadzi go z powrotem na górę, do głównego holu i po chwili słyszy jego okrzyk.

– Jezu Chryste, ja pierdolę!

Steve zauważa też że wzrok Barnesa zatrzymał się na nieczynnym kominku w głębi pokoju, ostatniej rzeczy na liście remontowej Steve’a. Na gzymsie stoi tylko kilka zdjęć. A także mała gablotka z pięcioramiennym orderem na jasnobłękitnej wstążce: jego Medalem Honoru, najwyższym oznaczeniem jakie może zdobyć członek armii Stanów Zjednoczonych.

– Ty nie… – Barnes spogląda na niego wielkimi oczami, prostuje się i salutuje. – Przepraszam, sir. Nie miałem pojęcia. – Dodaje o wiele ostrzejszym tonem.

Steve uśmiecha się zrezygnowany. Odwzajemnia gest, żeby Barnes mógł się rozluźnić. – Nie przepraszaj. – Barnes przerywa salutowanie ale nadal stoi wyprostowany a nie przyjemnie zgarbiony. – I proszę Cię, ’sir’ jest naprawdę nie potrzebne. – Podchodzi do Barnesa aby położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu w uspokajającym geście, ale to co czuje pod kurtką jest zbyt twarde żeby być, nie wiadomo jak dobrze wytrenowanymi mięśniami.

Barnes wstrzymuje oddech ale nie odsuwa się spod dotyku Steve’a.

– Przepraszam… – Steve niemal słyszy jak Barnes wymawia w myślach słowo ’sir’ ale w porę się powstrzymuje. – Kapitanie. Ja tylko… – Barnes spogląda na drzwi poszukując drogi ucieczki. – Przyślę panu te papiery najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.

Steve stwierdza, że szansa na to iż obietnica Barnesa jest prawdziwa wynosi pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt. Rozumie jego potrzebę wymówki. Oraz szybkiej ucieczki. Steve przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Żołnierz czający się we wnętrzu jego gościa bardzo stara się po raz kolejny zasalutować na pożegnanie i Steve patrzy z progu na to jak Barnes wykonuje uroczy, lecz także taktyczny, odwrót.

 


	2. Rozdział 2

Zanim Barnes trafił do armii był młody, głupi i nieśmiertelny. Tak jak inne dzieciaki które, martwe, trafiły do piachu. I dzięki Bogu że zdążył się wyszaleć ponieważ może zachować spokój i wrócić motocyklem do domu w każdym stanie nawet…tym. Czymkolwiek jest _to_ co teraz czuje.

Bucky czuje się tak jakby jego umysł podzielił jego przyszłego gospodarza na dwie osoby. _Steve_ jest super przystojny i rumieni się w najbardziej uroczy sposób jaki Bucky kiedykolwiek widział który sprawia, że Bucky mógłby wyjść z siebie by zaciągnąć go do łóżka, na tylne siedzenie samochodu czy któregoś z ich idealnie pasujących do siebie motocykli.

_Kapitan Rogers_ jest odznaczony cholernym  _Medalem Honoru._ A Bucky strzelał w niego podtekstami seksualnymi jak z granatnika pancernego. Nic dziwnego, że na jego drodze stanęło nagle morze papieru. 

Jest świadom tego co teraz nastąpi. Papierologia będzie ciągnęła się w nieskończoność ponieważ Agencja jest do bani jeśli chodzi o te sprawy a dziewięć dziesiątych potrzebnych Kapitanowi Rogersowi informacji zostanie kompletnie ocenzurowanych. Bucky posiada odpowiednie zezwolenie na broń, które ratuje go przed oskarżeniami o najróżniejsze wykroczenia, jest pokaźna lista wrogów którzy chętnie porwaliby go aby mieć dostęp do informacji zamkniętych w jego umyśle. Szczerze mówiąc Bucky jest zdziwiony tym, że wrócił do Stanów żywy, chociaż prawdopodobnie to ostatnie jest zasługą Bartona. Jednym z ich wspólnych sekretów jest duża liczba trupów.

Bucky wraca otumaniony do swojego zasranego mieszkania. Zapina kask który ma na głowie żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, włącza alarm motocykla i naciska dwójkę w menu szybkiego wybierania w swoim telefonie wspinając się po zardzewiałych metalowych schodach.

– Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie o tej porze? – Jęczy Barton odebrawszy po czterech sygnałach.

– Kurwa, już po dwunastej w południe. – Protestuje Bucky, wyciągając klucze. – Przywieź tutaj zaraz swój tyłek.

– Chyba coś Ci się pomyliło, – mówi przeciągle Barton, – nie zamierzam umieszczać swojego tyłka blisko Ciebie.

– Albo tu przyjedziesz albo ja… – Bucky milknie ponieważ zwyczajowa lista pogróżek nie powstrzymuje jego myślenia o tym całym bałaganie. – _Kurwa mać._

– Co się stało? – Pyta znacznie przytomniej Barton kiedy Bucky’emu udaje się w końcu wsunąć klucz do zamka w drzwiach. 

– Cholera. Nic. Poznałem kogoś. – Bucky przekręca klucz, wyjmuje go z zamka i otwiera kopniakiem drzwi tylko po to by usłyszeć _huk_ drzwi uderzających o papierowo cienką ścianę którą dzieli z dupkiem który mieszka obok. Bójka. To pomogłoby mu się zrelaksować. – Jadę na siłownię. 

– Jasne. I dlatego potrzebujesz mojego towarzystwa.

– Mam jechać sam? – Pyta Bucky rozglądając się po swoim mieszkaniu które w latach sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku było cudem techniki. Jest tanie i w pewnym sensie bezpieczne jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że mógłby się do niego włamać każdy zdeterminowany pięciolatek. Nikt jednak nie próbuje ponieważ większość lokatorów budynku właśnie wróciła z misji a Ci najlepsi z najlepszych pracują tu jako ochrona. Właściciel posesji uwielbia weteranów ale kompletnie nie zna się na tego rodzaju interesie. 

– Dobra, jedziemy na siłownię – wzdycha Barton. – Po drodze stawiasz śniadanie.

Bucky przekłada telefon z jednej ręki do drugiej by zdjąć kurtkę. Kiedy rzuca ją na kanapę z kieszeni wypada portfel a Bucky stwierdza, że powinien wpłacić gotówkę do banku, żeby od razu całej nie wydać.

– Mogą być pączki? – Pyta wiedząc, że jedynymi grupami żywieniowymi jakie uznaje Barton są cukier i kofeina.

– Dlatego właśnie Cię uwielbiam, Barnes. Tak dobrze mnie znasz.

– Taa…cholerny ze mnie szczęściarz. – Mruczy Bucky rozłączając się. Ma ochotę rzucić telefonem ale musiałby powiedzieć o tym grupie, gdzie Sam popatrzyłby na niego z lekko zawiedzioną miną a potem palną mu kazanie na temat lepszych technik radzenia sobie z gniewem. Więc pieprzyć to. Jadą na siłownię. Wprowadzenie do Radzenia Sobie Ze Stresem: uderzaj w coś aż przestanie się ruszać. Coś co nie jest żywe, oczywiście.

Przynajmniej Bucky może czuć się dumny z tego, że nie wybrał wyjścia do baru i pijackiej bójki. A zamiast marzeń o Kapitanie Idealnym zje pączka ze swoim najlepszym kumplem. To jest życie.

~~~

Przed wysłaniem Sierżantowi Barnesowi wszystkich papierów Steve spędza cały dzień wisząc na telefonie. Najpierw dzwoni do swojego kumpla Sama by sprawdzić czy Barnes to jeden z jego podopiecznych. Kiedy słyszy potwierdzenie jego oddech rozluźnia się w niespodziewany sposób. Sam zapewnia go że ’Bucky’ to dobry człowiek, który ma jednak problem z reintegracją do cywilnego życia. Sam wierzy że stabilne otoczenie zdziała cuda. Steve słyszy oczekiwanie w jego głosie, jakby Sam miał nadzieję, że Steve zaproponuje, że to on zostanie stabilizującą siłą w życiu Barnesa. Dziękuje Samowi rozłącza się.

Potem dzwoni do TARCZY.  Odbiera Agentka Hill. Idealnie. Dzięki Bogu ona uwielbia go i nie będzie się starała zwerbować go przez telefon. Steve jest zdziwiony kiedy okazuje się, że namówienie jej do tego żeby przysłała mu kopię kompletnej historii służby Barnesa zajmuje mu tylko trzy minuty. Jest jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony tym jak bardzo mięknie jej głos kiedy stukając w klawisze komputera zadaje mu bardzo nieoczekiwane pytanie. 

– Wiesz, że on jest niepełnosprawny?

– Nie. To znaczy tak, powiedział mi, że jest na zwolnieniu lekarskim. – Odpowiada zaskoczony Steve. – Ale…?

– Niczego nie zauważyłeś?

– Nie. – Agentka mruczy w zamyśleniu.

– Zadzwoń jeśli będziesz jeszcze czegokolwiek potrzebował. I powiedz mi co o nim myślisz jak już bliżej go poznasz.

Zainteresowanie Agentki Hill nigdy nie jest bezinteresowne, bez względu jak beznamiętnym tonem je wyraża, więc Steve natychmiast otwiera załącznik e-maila który pojawia się w jego skrzynce zastanawiając się czego TARCZA chce od faceta który być może zostanie jego współlokatorem.

Barnes, James Buchanan. Lat trzydzieści jeden co oznacza że jest  _ o rok starszy _ od Steve’a. Pierwsze trzy strony zawierają informacje które zanudziłyby każdego oficera. Żadnych ciekawostek, ukrytych talentów, żadnych wykroczeń dyscyplinarnych. 

Strona czwarta jest częścią innej kartoteki pokrytej stemplami i ostrzeżeniami. Sprawozdanie z operacji o której Steve nigdy nie słyszał w kraju w którym Stany Zjednoczone nie powinny nawet być. Wysłano dwie ekipy snajperów. Obie osiągnęły powierzone im cele, i wróciły niezauważone. Na następnej stronie sprawozdanie z samotnej misji Barnesa. Żadnych posiłków. Żadnej pomocy obserwatora. Trzzy miesiące w Tadżykistanie.

Steve przewraca strony zauważając jedynie nazwiska i nazwy geograficzne. Uzbekistan. Kirgistan.  _ Chiny? _ Misje solo lub z Bartonem, Clintem chociaż nawet w tych papierach są luki oznaczające, że nawet TARCZA nie ma dostępu do całej kartoteki Barnesa. Wyjeżdżał na misje nieprzerwanie od 2006 roku. Boże. Był wtedy jeszcze  _ żółtodziobem _ . 

Jego umiejętności strzeleckie nie są szczegółowo opisane poza wzmianką o trzykrotnej nominacji do nagrody Strzelca Wyborowego. Jego umiejętności strzeleckie wymienione w papierach z CIA są niewiarygodne. Z takimi wynikami mógłby zostać Mistrzem Olimpijskim. Podobnie jak Barton którego wyniki dołączono do wyników Barnesa. Obaj mają też smykałkę do szybkiego poznawania języków i lokalnych zwyczajów.

Na samym końcu są fragmenty medycznej historii Barnesa. Steve zamiera czytając o uszkodzeniach lewego barku i ramienia. Barnes nie przeżyłby gdyby nie interwencja Bartona. Proces rekonstrukcji zajął dwa miesiące i skończyła się kwalifikacją Barnesa do otrzymania eksperymentalnej protezy od StarTech. ’Proteza’ nie jest nawet odpowiednim słowem. To cybernetyczny implant podłączony prosto do mózgu i kręgosłupa Barnesa. Steve zauważa takie słowa jak ’sprzężenie zwrotne doznań’ i ’mikroprocesory’ ponieważ tego rodzaju słowa nie pasują do historii medycznej żywego człowieka.

To cud że Barnes potrafi jeszcze funkcjonować po dziesięciu latach pracy i bycia królikiem doświadczalnym. Nic dziwnego, że jest tak zdziczały. Układanka zbyt szybko nabiera kształtów w umyśle Steve’a. Barnes nie szuka mieszkania. Szuka kryjówki. Gotówkę i broń ma przy sobie pewnie nawet kiedy śpi ponieważ musi wiedzieć, że każdej chwili może uciec i zaszyć się gdzieś indziej. Steve jest pewien, że Barnes ma pewnie całe tuziny fałszywych dowodów tożsamości przechowywanych w skrytkach bankowych w całym regionie. Nawet agresywnie okazywana seksualność ma dać mu fałszywe poczucie bliskości jednocześnie trzymając innych na dystans od prawdziwego Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa.

Steve przeklina pod nosem Sama.  _ Oczywiście, że  _ Sam przysłał go właśnie Steve’owi. Wiedział, co oznaczało dla niego kupno domu pozwalającego mu żyć jak człowiek a nie jak osaczone zwierzątko. To Sam nauczył Steve’a żyć jak człowiek. Spać w łóżku a nie na kanapie czy podłodze i gotował im by przypomnieć mu, że posiłkami należy się cieszyć. A teraz pojawiła się kolejna przybłęda potrzebująca bezpiecznego miejsca.  _ Zrewanżuj się Rogers.  _

Do diabła, cały ten rekonesans i dobre uczynki na nic się zdadzą jeśli Sierżant Barnes, jest za stary by myśleć o nim ’dzieciak’, nie odeśle mu podpisanych papierów. Czas na ruch Steve’a już minął ale on nie może przestać myśleć co stanie się z Barnesem jeśli nie znajdzie on bezpiecznej przystani tak jak udało się to Steve’owi.

~~~

Trzy dni później Bucky, ku swemu zdumieniu, znajduje w swojej skrzynce na listy, zwykle pełnej rachunków i wyciągów bankowych, grubą kopertę. Wybiera dłuższą drogę od skrzynki do swojej klatki schodowej dzięki czemu udaje mu się uniknąć deszczu i dotrzeć do mieszkania nie ryzykując poślizgnięciem i utratą życia po drodze. Drzwi mieszkania są otwarte.

Są tam. Barton i najbardziej przerażająco seksowna rudowłosa dziewczyna która kiedykolwiek groziła Bucky’emu śmiercią obściskują się na kanapie. Na kanapie  _ Bucky’ego _ . Tej na której on sam jeszcze nikogo nie zaliczył odkąd się tutaj wprowadził. 

– Dlaczego nie jesteście u siebie? – Pyta Bucky.

– Stąd jest bliżej do weta. – Barton odrywa się od tego co robił na tyle by mu odpowiedzieć.

Bucky wlepia w niego wzrok i stara się nie spuścić go na tyłek Nataszy. Ktoś powinien zakazać jej noszenia obcisłych dżinsów szczególnie że ma ona jakiś wewnętrzny radar który mówi jej kiedy ktoś zbyt długo gapi się na jej tyłek.

– Weterynarza? – Podpowiada Barton.

– Chodzi o Twojego kota. – Stwierdza Bucky odrzucając pocztę na blat, kompletnie straciwszy nią zainteresowanie.

– Sasza, która nosi _bardzo_ niestosowne imię, – deklaruje Natasza, – spodziewa się kociąt. 

– Gratuluję. – Mruczy Bucky myśląc o tym, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości piwa aby jakoś to przeżyć.

– Nazwałem ją tak na Twoją cześć. – Mówi Nataszy Barton.

– Sasza i Natasza nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. – Spojrzenie Nataszy wywołuje uśmiech u Bucky’ego.

– Czegoś się spodziewała po niedouczonym Amerykaninie? – Pyta ją po rosyjsku Bucky z łatwością która przeraziłaby jego licealną nauczycielkę hiszpańskiego. Zawsze był kiepski w nauce z książek. Natasza uśmiecha się do niego.

– Gdybyś nie był tak cholernie niekulturalnym dupkiem z chęcią wyszłabym za Ciebie. – Odpowiada Natasza. Jej umiejętność przeklinania po rosyjsku jest legendarna.

– Możemy nie bawić się w trójkąty? – Grymasi po angielsku Barton. – Jestem przyszłym ojcem. Albo dziadkiem. Kimś w tym stylu.

Bucky się poddaje. Nataszy znowu się udało. Nie pozwoli mu się dotknąć ale przebywanie w odległości metra od niej zawsze poprawia mu nastrój. Zawsze.

– Kanapa należy do Was. – Oznajmia zaglądając do lodówki.

On i Barton nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi bez powodu. I nie chodzi tu o to, że wiele razy ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. Nie, oni po prostu świetnie się rozumieją. W lodówce jest nowy sześciopak piwa oraz pudełko z chińszczyzną z ulubionej knajpy Bucky’ego. Bucky łapie piwo, kartonik, widelec (do diabła z pałeczkami) i kopertę i znika w sypialni.

Opada na piszczący materac, który jest częścią powodu dlaczego Barton i Natasza zostali na kanapie. Po przygotowaniu obiadu Bucky otwiera kopertę.

Nadawcą jest Kapitan Rogers. Zdziwiony Bucky ogląda całą aplikację i odkrywa, że została ona w połowie wypełniona. Ręcznie, nie pismem maszynowym. Albo Rogers ma asystentkę która zajmuje się jego papierologią albo ma najstaranniejszy charakter pisma jaki Bucky kiedykolwiek widział. Facet mógłby uczyć kaligrafii.

Nie może powstrzymać ukłucia zazdrości. Jeśli musi wpisać tam coś więcej poza swoim podpisem będzie to wyglądało jakby kura zdechła w połowie drapania pazurem a resztą zajęły się zombie.

Szczerze mówiąc Bucky myślał, że Rogers już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie. Może za jakiś miesiąc przyśle mu grzeczny liścik z przeprosinami za to, że oferta jest już nieaktualna, w pokoju zamieszkał jakiś krewny z powodu niespodziewanej wizyty. Rogers dobitnie pokazał mu jak bardzo się różnią a Medal Honoru tylko umocnił te różnice.

Ale teraz przysłał mu to. Bucky wpatruje się w stos formularzy, ułożonych po kolei. To wzory dokumentów które można kupić w każdym sklepie z wyposażeniem biurowym. Nic nie zostało pominięte ani wykreślone. Bucky musi tylko podać swoje referencje, te którymi może się podzielić, i dodać zaświadczenie o niekaralności.

Zastanawia się co podano o nim do wiadomości publicznej i serwisów takich jak LexisNexis. Czy on w ogóle jeszcze istnieje? Czy jest po prostu Sierżantem J. B Barnesem z najnudniejszą kartoteką wojskową pod słońcem. W końcu za to czym zajmowali się z Bartonem nie dają nagród ani awansów.

Co za tym idzie…Bucky musi się zastanowić czy on naprawdę tego _chce?_ _Steve_ był niemal hipnotyzująco interesujący. Kapitan Rogers zaś zbyt sztywny, zbyt wyrozumiały, i zdecydowanie zbyt zniechęcony tym co mógłby zaoferować mu Bucky. Kapitan Rogers byłby gospodarzem któremu senatorowie powierzaliby swoje wnuczki wiedząc, że będzie on zaciekle bronił ich cnoty, czy innych bajkowych bzdur. Ludziom takim jak Bucky, i Barton oczywiście, nie wolno jest przebywać w tym samym rejonie co prawdziwi bohaterowie. 

Ale to jedyne miejsce które nie jest głośne, drogie, trendy albo jakąś dziwną kombinacją tych trzech przymiotników. Stać go na nie. A poza tym Sam dokładnie je sprawdził. I przysiągł że jest to dokładnie to czego Bucky potrzebuje na swojej drodze do reintegracji ze społeczeństwem. Będzie tam miał ciszę i spokój.

A Bucky myśli teraz o spojrzeniu jakim obdarzy go Sam jeśli nie wyśle tych wszystkich papierów. Więc pieprzyć to. Zaryzykuje i zobaczy co z tego wyniknie. Rogers spojrzy pewnie na ocenzurowany wyciąg z LexisNexis i podrze jego aplikację. 

Bucky przekopuje się przez całą komodę w poszukiwaniu długopisu który wreszcie znajduje w głębi ostatniej szuflady. Przesiada się z łóżka na podłogę ponieważ nie posiada innej stosownej powierzchni do pisania poza stolikiem do kawy w drugim pokoju. W jakiś sposób udaje mu się nie poplamić jedzeniem żadnego formularzy które podpisuje jeden za drugim.

Oczywiście Kapitan Rogers zaznaczył  _ żółtym zakreślaczem _ w szystkie miejsca gdzie Bucky ma się podpisać, coś wypełnić lub wpisać swoje inicjały. Z jakiej on jest bajki?

Kiedy Bucky’emu udaje się przedrzeć przez stos papierów, odkłada je na komodę. Następnego dnia będzie musiał wybrać się na pocztę i kupić wystarczająco dużą kopertę żeby wszystko odesłać. Zaświadczenie o niekaralności zdobędzie po jakichś dwóch miesiącach. W międzyczasie może uda mu się znaleźć coś innego. Coś mniej skomplikowanego.  _ Zanim  _ Barton i Natasza rozwalą kanapę a on straci kaucję. 

~~~

Dzwonek telefonu wybudza Bucky’ego z głębokiego snu. Bucky sięga na oślep i otwiera jedno oko na tyle długo by móc się skupić na wyświetlaczu.

– Barton. – Warczy widząc nazwisko na wyświetlaczu. Odbiera, jeśli tego nie zrobi za mniej niż dwadzieścia minut ktoś zacznie walić w drzwi jego mieszkania, i jęczy do słuchawki.

-Gratulacje! Zostałeś wujkiem. – Ogłasza Barton – Sasza urodziła pięć kociąt. – Wydaje się pijany.

Z kolejnym jękiem Bucky odwraca telefon na drugą stronę i łamie sobie paznokieć wyjmując z niego baterię. Odkłada ją oraz resztę części na bok i zasypia.

Kiedy budzi się późnym rankiem, dawno po czasie kiedy powinien zadzwonić jego budzik, nie pamięta co robił w nocy. Chociaż zdarzało mu zrobić przez sen gorsze rzeczy. Zamiast tego przypominał sobie, że ma pojechać na pocztę i wysłać papiery dotyczące aplikacji do najmu mieszkania przed wyjazdem na siłownię. Marnowanie reszty dnia nie miało sensu.

~~~

Na początku następnego tygodnia Steve znajduje w skrzynce na listy grubą brązową kopertę. Ledwie potrafi rozczytać nabazgrany adres, i szczerze, szacun dla pracowników poczty za to że udało im się przetłumaczyć te bazgroły i doręczyć przesyłkę. Nie ma pojęcia co jest napisane w miejscu nadawcy ale ma przeczucie kto nim jest kiedy otwiera zaklejoną taśmą kopertę.

Zaklejenie koperty taśmą było pierwszą wskazówką. W ten sposób nie zostały na nim żadne ślady DNA nadawcy.

To formularze od Barnesa, chociaż Steve nie może ich rozczytać. Jego podpis wygląda jak seria esów floresów i, chociaż bardzo się postarał wypisując detale takie jak numer ubezpieczenia społecznego, Steve cieszy się, że nagiął prawo dzwoniąc do Agentki Hill ponieważ w innym przypadku wydałby fortunę zamawiając kopie oficjalnych dokumentów nie wiedząc czy w aplikacji znajduje się 4 czy 7 i czy 3 to 2 itd.

Ma ochotę natychmiast zadzwonić do Barnesa i zaoferować mu pokój ale się wstrzymuje. Zna podejście Barnesa. Po tym co Steve powiedział mu o papierach, szczególnie po tym jak wspomniał o pozwoleniu na broń, Barnes będzie oczekiwał tego że sprawy potoczą się wolno. Dlatego też Steve daje sobie tydzień podczas którego trzy razy zjada w Waszyngtonie lunch z Samem i za każdym razem udaje mu się _nie zapytać_ o to czy z Barnesem wszystko w porządku, czy przypadkiem nie zniknął. To całkowicie możliwe biorąc pod uwagę, że poprosił go o wyjawienie wielu informacji które ludzie prowadzący tajne operacje skrzętnie ukrywają. Jeśli znikną większość informacji o nim okaże się nieważna.

Wreszcie Steve postanawia do niego zadzwonić dopóki telefon jest najpewniejszą drogą kontaktu.

– Barnes… – Mówi, po czwartym sygnale, zdyszany głos.

Steve milknie, oczami wyobraźni widząc falującą klatkę piersiową i namiętne spojrzenie przesłonięte spoconymi włosami, a potem odkasłuje.

– Mówi Kapitan Rogers, to znaczy, Steve. Czy możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

– Tak jest, sir. – Ton głosu prawdopodobnie z przyzwyczajenia jest ostry. Potem słychać coś jakby zduszony śmiech. – Proszę chwilę poczekać. – Dodaje bardziej wyluzowanym tonem Barnes. Po chwili słychać skrzypienie i trzask. – Okej. Przepraszam. Czy wynajął już pan ten pokój komu innemu?

Steve jest zaskoczony jego pytaniem ponieważ ani razu nawet nie pomyślał o szukaniu innych lokatorów.

– Nie, ja po prostu… – Dlaczego nie zaplanował wcześniej co mógłby powiedzieć? Kłamstwa zawsze kiepsko mu wychodziły, a wszystko co teraz powie zabrzmi fałszywie lub zbyt poufale. – Dostałem Twoje papiery i wszystko wydaje się w porządku. Czy nadal jesteś zainteresowany?

-Ty…Uh… – Wyjąkuje najwyraźniej zszokowany Barnes. – Nie…To znaczy…Nie chciałem umowy przedłużanej z miesiąca na miesiąc.

Steve czuje że popełnił jakiś błąd i zastanawia się jak może być tak nieprzygotowany do przeprowadzenia prostej rozmowy.

– Podpisałeś… – Steve kartkuje umowę najmu. Barnes rzeczywiście złożył podpis w oznaczonym miejscu. Steve wzdycha. – Czego chciałeś?

– Taa… – Odpowiada po chwili milczenia Barnes. – Chol…dobra. Nieważne. Możemy przedłużać umowę z miesiąca na miesiąc.

Jak na kogoś kto pracował dla Agencji…on naprawdę kiepsko kłamie.

– Z chęcią prześlę Ci inną umowę. – Steve widzi przez sekundę zmartwioną twarz Sama i musi mrugnąć. – Szukałeś czegoś bardziej na stałe? Bo ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Stara się by jego głos zabrzmiał uspokajająco ale prawdopodobnie zabrzmiało to desperacko.

– Nie, sir… _Cap._ – Poprawia się z frustracją Barnes. – To co podpisałem jest w porządku, Od kiedy obowiązuje umowa?

Jeśli razem zamieszkają Steve będzie musiał popracować nad tym z Barnesem. Słyszenie jak ktoś mówi mu ’sir’ w cywilnym życiu jest trochę zaskakujące.

– Od kiedy jest Ci wygodnie? – Steve znowu próbuje się uśmiechnąć, znowu wydaje mu się to sztuczne. – Twoja łazienka jest już w pełni funkcjonalna a z korytarza zniknęły opary farby. Myślę więc że nie złamię żadnych przepisów jeśli wprowadzisz się od zaraz.

– Okej. – Barnes wydaje się bardziej zrelaksowany, może jego uśmiech podziałał. – W tej chwili jestem na siłowni więc może jutro rano?

– Jasne. Będę w domu żeby dać Ci klucze i na wypadek gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował. – Steve unika słowa dźwiganie, żeby nie wspomnieć o jego ramieniu. – A Ty masz teraz mój numer na wypadek gdybym nie usłyszał jak pukasz. – _Zamknij się Rogers._ Steve chowa głowę w dłoni i przygryza dolną wargę.

– Wolisz czeki czy gotówkę? – Pyta z lekką niepewnością Barnes.

– Cokolwiek jest dla Ciebie wygodniejsze, Barnes. – To zabrzmiało dziwnie, jeśli mają razem mieszkać Steve nie powinien zwracać się do niego po nazwisku. _Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym teraz tylko skończ rozmowę._

– Więc, do zobaczenia jutro. – Mówi z ulgą Barnes i rozłącza się.

Steve opada na oparcie krzesła wypuszczając oddech który z jakiegoś powodu wstrzymał i zastanawiając się czy to wszystko nie jest przypadkiem złym pomysłem.


	3. Rozdział 3

Gdyby nie było to takie pomocne, Bucky już dawno pamiętałby o tym że powinien przestać dawać Bartonowi klucze do swoich mieszkań. Barton jest jego zabezpieczeniem. Jest jego planem awaryjnym. Do diabła, Bucky prawdopodobnie nadal sypiałby na kanapie Bartona gdyby Sam nie zasugerował delikatnie, że może powinien znaleźć sobie własne mieszkanie. Bucky zwykle stawia się kiedy ktoś na niego krzyczy ale ’sugestie’ Sama są jak rozkazy.

Tym razem Barton wchodzi do mieszkania kiedy Bucky spaceruje po salonie zastanawiając się czy zostawił tam jeszcze jakąś cząstkę _siebie_ w tym kiepskim mieszkaniu. Wszystkie swoje rzeczy osobiste spakował do plecaka w którym zostało jeszcze trochę miejsca jakby o czymś zapomniał.

– Czego Ci trzeba? – Pyta Barton zamykając kopniakiem drzwi.

– Opróżnij lodówkę. Bierz co chcesz. – Odpowiada Bucky wskazując aneks kuchenny.

– Że co? – Barton marszy brwi.

– Przeprowadzam się.

– Kiedy?

– Nie wiem. Za dwadzieścia minut? – Przypuszcza Bucky patrząc na zegar mikrofalówki. Zakłada, że wskazuje ona właściwy czas, co może być nieprawdą skoro zegar resetuje się i pokazuje 12.00 po każdej awarii prądu, za dwadzieścia minut korki powinny być mniejsze.

– Trochę to niespodziewane. – Brwi Bartona podjeżdżają do jego krótko obciętych włosów. On nadal trzyma się niektórych wojskowych reguł.

– Naprawdę? – Pyta lekko zagubiony. Chce uciec z tego mieszkania. Z kamienicy w której dzieli papierowo cienkie ściany z ludźmi których nie zna i którym nie ufa. Daleko od głośnego, zatłocznonego miasta. Po prostu stąd _wyjechać._

Ludzie nigdy nie doceniają Bartona z powodu jego twarzy szczeniaczka oraz uroku którym przypomina kogoś kto zapewne przeprowadza staruszki przez ulicę. Teraz jednak wbija wzrok w Bucky’ego jakby chciał przejrzeć jego kłamstwa i wykręty dopóki Bucky nie odwraca wzroku.

– Najwyraźniej nie. – Odpowiada wyluzowanym tonem Barton i Bucky słyszy jak otwiera lodówkę. – Od jak dawna stoi tu ta pizza? – Pyta wybuchając śmiechem.

– Hm…

– Tak myślałem. Dobra. Wywalimy połowę z tych rzeczy żebyś nie stracił kaucji.

Sprzątanie zajmuje im prawie czterdzieści minut tylko dlatego, że Clint upiera się by pożyczyć odkurzacz od faceta z parteru znowu wspominając o kaucji chociaż Bucky jest pewien, że wykładzina w jego mieszkaniu nie była odkurzana odkąd położono ją w latach sześćdziesiątych. Bucky powstrzymuje „pomocne” zapędy Bartona zanim zachce mu się szorować łazienkę i wypuszcza go z mieszkania z trzema siatkami przypraw i piwa a potem idzie do biura kierownika, żeby oddać klucze. Ustalają co zrobić z zapłaconym przez niego czynszem, Bucky zostawia swój kolejny adres zamieszkania i jest…

_Wolny._

Wreszcie może oddychać a napięcie w jego plecach rozluźnia się mimo ciężaru plecaka. Droga do domu Kapitana Rogersa, a raczej _jego domu_ poprawia się, jest całkiem przyjemna.

Jest trochę po dziesiątej rano, zwykle o tej porze jechał na siłownie lub spotkanie grupy wsparcia, teraz jednak parkuje obok motocykla Rogersa i idzie ku frontowym drzwiom. Do tylnych drzwi nie prowadzi żadna ścieżka i patrząc na idealnie utrzymane podwórko Bucky zastanawia się nad tym czy powinien zasugerować jej położenie żeby uniknąć zadeptania trawnika.

Urok tego rodzaju wątpliwości uderza w niego jak cios pięścią. Nie jest pewien czy to dobre czy złe uczucie i ta niepewność lekko go denerwuje. Powinien poruszyć ten temat kiedy następnym razem zobaczy się z Samem chociaż pewnie tego nie zrobi. Sam zgodziłby się z nim.

Bucky zdejmuje plecak, stawia go u swoich stóp i puka do drzwi, wytężając słuch, starając się poznać dźwięki domu. Poruszanie się po pomieszczeniu tak by nie nadepnąć na skrzypiącą deskę parkietu jest dla niego drugą naturą.

Drzwi otwierają się odsłaniając uśmiechniętego serdecznie Kapitana Rogersa trzymającego w dłoni kuchenną łopatkę.

– Masz świetne wyczucie czasu. Właśnie robię śniadanie. – Zapach smażonego bekonu potwierdza jego oświadczenie. – Chodź i poczęstuj się zanim wniesiesz rzeczy.

Bucky zamyśla się na chwilę ponieważ resztki zimnego i lekko wysuszonego smażonego kurczaka które zjadł ponieważ Barton nie był pewien czy powinni je wyrzucić sprawiają, że nie czuje się najlepiej.

– To wszystko. – Mówi podnosząc plecak i wchodząc do holu. – Dzięki. Nie chcę przeszkadzać panu.

– Dom jest także w połowie Twój, Barnes więc na pewno mi nie przeszkadzasz. – Mówi Kapitan Rogers i  _cholera_ Bucky musi przestać tak o nim myśleć ale nie potrafi przekroczyć granicy pomiędzy życzliwością a głęboko zakorzenioną wojskową dyscypliną. _Rogers_ odwraca się w kierunku kuchni. – Poza tym zrobiłem trochę więcej ponieważ nie chciałem żeby bekon się zepsuł.

– Bekon może się zepsuć? – Pyta trochę głupio Bucky zanim może się powstrzymać. Przez chwilę wspomina pierwsze śniadania które nie pochodziły z kantyny ani z racji żywnościowych MRE. To, że udało mu się nie dostać zatrucia pokarmowego nadal zakrawa na cud.

– Kupiłem w sezonie pomidorowym do kanapek ale dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypomniałem… – Uszy Steve’a lekko różowieją. Oświetlające jego profil słońce sprawia, że Bucky nie może oderwać wzroku od jego odwróconej w stronę kuchni głowy. – Możesz znieść swoje rzeczy na dół i odświeżyć się, jeśli chcesz. Wydaje mi się, że zostawiłem Ci tam ręczniki. Jedzenie będzie gotowe za dziesięć minut.

Ręczniki. _Cholera._ Bucky całkowicie zapomniał o ręcznikach i pościeli. Na szczęście wydają się one być częścią wyposażenia pokoju. To dobrze.

Rzuca Rogersowi ostatnie ukradkowe spojrzenie i, Boże, życie z taką pokusą będzie prawdziwym piekłem. Bucky zbyt dobrze się zna. Wie, że kiedyś nadejdzie moment w którym pokusa będzie tak silna że uda mu się zapomnieć o stojącym na kominku Medalu Honoru _._ Ale póki co ucieka zanim palnie jakieś inne głupstwo.

~~~

_Opanuj się Rogers, nie prowadzisz zajazdu dla zagubionych żołnierzy._

Na miłość Boską. Psujący się bekon? Kupił go wczoraj wraz z jajkami i bochenkiem chleba tylko po to żeby przygotować Barnesowi śniadanie. Chyba zaczyna zmieniać się w Sama. Kiedy to sobie uświadamia niemal łamie kuchenną łopatkę. To był cholernie zły pomysł. Snajper w jego piwnicy jest najpiękniejszym facetem jakiego od dawna widział i teraz będzie z nim mieszkał. Oczywiście do czasu aż stwierdzi że znowu musi uciekać, spakuje swoje rzeczy i zniknie bez śladu. Istnieje powód dla którego ludzie nie nawiązują bliższych relacji z dzikimi zwierzętami. Nie pozostają one wystarczająco długo w jednym miejscu.

Barnes wraca cicho na górę nie strasząc Steve’a tylko dzięki temu że schody lekko skrzypią pod jego stopami. Po kilku sekundach dziwnego, bezczynnego stania za plecami Steve’a Barnes w końcu się odzywa.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – Sposób w jaki zakończył to pytanie sprawia, że Steve słyszy wiszące między nimi w powietrzu słowo ’ _sir_ ’. Barnes z wielkim wysiłkiem powstrzymał się przed jego wypowiedzeniem. Steve wzdycha głęboko i odwraca się w jego stronę starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

– Możesz podać talerze i sztuće. – Mówi wskazując gestem szafkę z naczyniami i szufladę ze sztućcami. – I rozejrzeć się trochę, zobaczyć gdzie co leży. Oczywiście wolno Ci używać wszystkiego co znajduje się w tej kuchni.

– Taa… Zacznę chyba od znalezienia talerzy. – Odpowiada ze śmiechem Barnes otwierając wskazaną szafkę. – Zwykle jadam prosto z patelni. W ten sposób jest mniej zmywania.

– Kawalerskie życie. Dobrze je znam. – Steve waha się chwilę nad tym czy powinien nałożyć jedzenie na talerze czy pozwolić Barnesowi się poczęstować. Postanawia jednak że woli zostać wziętym za zbyt dobrego gospodarza i dopilnować, żeby talerz Barnesa był pełny.

Najwyraźniej podjął słuszną decyzję, myśląc że Barnes ledwie ruszyłby zaoferowane jedzenie. Barnes przyjmuje talerz, pochylając głowę mruczy pod nosem podziękowanie i oddala się w kierunku kuchennego stołu przy którym siada po dalszej stronie zamiast zająć miejsce które oznaczałoby siedzenie tyłem do reszty kuchni.

Potem prostuje się i zdejmuje rękawice a Steve nakazuje sobie nie gapić się na jego metalową dłoń. Nie patrząc na niego Barnes zdejmuje kurtkę. Zachodzące na siebie metalowe płytki znikają pod krótkim rękawem jego t-shirtu. Tym razem, zauważa Steve, Barnes _nie jest_ uzbrojony, przynajmniej nie otwarcie. Steve zastanawia się czy ma pistolet na plecach czy w plecaku na dole. Przed ponownym zajęciem miejsca przy stole Barnes wyjmuje portfel i zaczyna odliczać gotówkę którą odkłada na środek stołu.

Steve przesuwa pieniądze na bok i kładzie obok nich klucze a potem siada naprzeciw swojego nowego współlokatora zupełnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Na szczęście jedzenie jest dobre a oni są wygłodniali. Przygotował jajecznicę ponieważ jest najłatwiejsza. Widząc jak Barnes niemal wciąga jedzenie nosem bez chwili przerwy, Steve stwierdza że nie powinien był kwestionować swego wyboru.

– Przepraszam. Od dawna nie jadłem prawdziwej, nie sproszkowanej, jajecznicy. – Wyjaśnia z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Steve czuje dreszcz na samą myśl o jedzeniu z kantyny.

– Nie przepraszaj za to, że smakuje Ci moja kuchnia. – Mówi Steve przyglądając się temu jak Barnes podnosi palcami kawałek bekonu i zjada go w kilku kęsach. Kiedy wsuwa do ust palec by zlizać z niego resztki tłuszczu umysł Steve’a odmawia posłuszeństwa. _Te usta…_

Potem Barnes przyhamowuje. Czerwieni się, pochylając głowę i sięgając po leżące na stole serwetki. Nie przeprasza wycierając palce krótkimi nerwowymi ruchami. Potem wbija widelec w kolejny kawałek przy okazji łamiąc go na mniejsze części. Steve nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc ten przejaw grzeczności.

– Barnes, nie przejmuj się manierami we własnym domu. Poza tym usmażyłem ten boczek zbyt mocno żeby można go było jeść widelcem. – Mówi podnosząc kawałek z własnego talerza i wstając od stołu i podchodząc do lodówki żeby przestać się na niego gapić. – Zapomniałbym…Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy? Herbaty? Soku pomarańczowego?

– Kawy? – Pyta z nadzieją Barnes. Steve popełnia błąd spoglądając na niego i sam nie wie co jest bardziej seksowne, jego spojrzenie czy jego usta szczególnie kiedy Barnes uśmiecha się i kontynuuje – Nie miałem czasu wstąpić do Starbucksa więc jadę na oparach.

Steve wstał o szóstej na poranną przebieżkę a potem wziął prysznic i wypił swoją pierwszą filiżankę kawy tuż przed ósmą ale są rzeczy których nadal przestrzega z niemal wojskowym rygorem. Jedną z nich jest utrzymanie ekspresu do kawy. Po każdym opróżnieniu dzbanka natychmiast go myje i przygotowuje do kolejnego użycia. Teraz musi tylko nacisnąć guzik. Potem sięga po kubki i łyżeczki.

– To zajmie tylko minutę. Zwykle pijam mocną. Potrzebujesz mleka? Cukru?

– Wystarczy czarna. Przyzwyczaiłem się do takiej. – Odpowiada Barnes z bardziej zrelaksowanym, uśmiechniętym wyrazem twarzy. – Może już się tutaj zadomowił, a może jest zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się pożreć cały bekon podczas kiedy Steve się odwrócił. – Czy w okolicy jest jakaś tania siłownia? Czy będę musiał jeździć do DC?

Steve naprawdę nie potrzebował mentalnego obrazu spoconego Barnesa używającego bieżni lub podnoszącego ciężary.

– Niedaleko jest siłownia. W okolicy jest też kilka parków ze ścieżkami do biegania. Jeśli chcesz, możesz używać mojego karnetu dopóki nie wyrobisz sobie własnego.

– Byłoby świetne. – Mówi Barnes a Steve słyszy uśmiech w jego głosie. – Dzięki.

Steve spogląda ukradkiem na Barnesa i zauważa że jego ramiona lekko się rozluźniły. Na jego talerzu zostało jedynie trochę okruchów i Steve cieszy się z tego że podjął dobre decyzje. Dobrze że przygotował składniki do obfitego lunchu ponieważ nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy, że nawyki Barnesa sprawią że zjawi się po dziesiątej. Może jakoś się dogadają.

~ ~ ~

Rozpakowanie rzeczy zajęło Bucky’emu całe dziesięć minut. Chociaż wcale nie chciał tego robić. Chciał mieszkać w swoim plecaku tak jak to robił przez pierwszy miesiąc po powrocie do Stanów, ale wie że nie może tego zrobić. Więc wiesza ubrania w szafie, wyjmuje przybory toaletowe a sprzęt do czyszczenia broni chowa do szuflady biurka. Plecak chowa na dno szafy, obok butów do biegania.

Potem zaczyna przeszukiwać pokój. Wmawia sobie, że to dlatego że mieszka w piwnicy, chociaż dom jest tak czysty że można by zjeść z podłogi, znajdującej się na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu z dala od opanowanego przez komary Waszyngtonu. Karaluchy, robaki wodne, dżdżownice… występują wszędzie. A jeśli przy okazji sprawdza materac i baterię łazienkową na obecność _innego_ rodzaju pluskiew…cóż jest po prostu dokładny.

Nie znajduje nic poza pozostałymi z malowania skrawkami taśmy malarskiej i czuje się głupio z powodu tego, że w ogóle czegoś szukał. To dobrze urządzony pokój. Naprawdę dobrze. Nowy materac. Dobra pościel. Grube ręczniki. Bojler jest całkiem nie daleko co oznacza szybszy dostęp do ciepłej wody nawet za cenę hałasu do którego będzie musiał przywyknąć. Najlepsze jednak jest osobne wejście.

Oddychając nieco lżej Barnes wysyła Bartonowi swój nowy adres z ostrzeżeniem żeby nie ważył się pojawić o trzeciej nad ranem. Potem, bawiąc się nowym kluczem wiszącym na breloczku obok kluczyka do motocykla, myśli o spacerze po okolicy. Nie chce wychodzić ale nie wie czy _po prostu mu się nie chce_ , czy dlatego że ma nadzieję znowu zobaczyć Steve’a.

_Ty idioto, od teraz tutaj mieszkasz,_ przypomina sobie. Zakłada więc kurtkę i rękawice i wychodzi na korytarz. Natychmiast przysłuchuje się drzwiom sprawdzając czy nie trzeba ich naoliwić. Zawiasy pracują gładko i cicho. Otwiera więc drzwi piwnicy wychodzi na chłodne powietrze i zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz. Zamek jest nowy i trochę sztywny więc Bucky postanawia potraktować go grafitem.

Boczne podwórko jest w tak samo dobrym stanie jak reszta nieruchomości. Nigdzie nie leżą opadłe liście, żywopłot jest równo przystrzyżony a trawnik skoszony. Bucky jest zdziwiony nieobecnością ogródka warzywnego, chociaż może to coś sezonowego. Nie żeby, pochodząc z Brooklynu, cokolwiek wiedział o warzywnych ogródkach.

Powietrze pachnie zielenią. Nie tak jak na pustyni której zapach, co zawsze zaskakuje nowych rekrutów, wskazuje na to, że ludzie mogliby przeżyć nawet tam gdzie nic nie rośnie. Tutaj pachnie zielenią i wilgocią z lekką nutą dymu z drewna. Powietrze jest ostre, chłodne i jakby pełne oczekiwania. A może nawet obietnicy śniegu. Jest lepiej niż oczekiwał i napięcie, które nosił w sobie całymi miesiącami, powoli opada.

Rusza w nieokreślonym kierunku chowając dłonie w rękawicach głęboko do kieszeni. Chodnik jest spękany nie z powodu zaniedbania a raczej korzeni starych drzew rozrastających się i wypychających betonowe płyty. Na ulicy nie ma żadnych skrzyżowań, są tylko znaki stopu i takie ostrzegające o ślepych zaułkach. Bucky postanawia wyśledzić kilka potrzebnych mu miejsc takich jak chociażby stacja benzynowa.

Po przejściu trzech kwartałów czuje wibrację telefonu. _Potrzebuję imienia_. SMS od Bartona nie ma sensu ale to nic nowego.

Bucky nawet się nie zastanawia. Wpisuje w treść wiadomości słowo _Steve_ i wysyła ją zanim zacznie się zastanawiać co właściwie robi. Poza tym że obsesyjnie myśli o swoim zbyt przystojnym, zbyt wysokiej rangi, zbyt _dystyngowanym_ gospodarzu.

_Głupie imię. Daj mi inne. Coś śmiesznego._

Bucky ma ochotę wyłączyć telefon, jak zawsze kiedy Barton jest Bartonem, ale się waha. Steve zna ten numer. Co będzie jeśli zadzwoni?

Więc, zamiast wyłączyć telefon, nadal myśląc o Stevie, Bucky wysyła _Cap._ Kiedy nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi stwierdza że najwidoczniej to wystarczyło i rusza w dalszą drogę.

Podczas spaceru gubi się trochę w swoich myślach głównie dlatego że nic go nie przeraża i nie każe mu szukać schronienia. Jest spokojnie w sposób jakiego Bucky dawno nie czuł. Jakiś czas później jego spokój zostaje przerwany.

_Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że niedługo mam zamiar przygotować lunch. To tylko zupa i kanapki więc nie musisz się spieszyć z powrotem do domu, gdziekolwiek jesteś._

Numer jest nieznany. Bucky domyśla się do kogo należy dopiero kiedy zauważa słowo _lunch._ Zatrzymuje się przytłoczony natłokiem myśli. Poczuciem winy ponieważ być może Steve na niego czeka. Irytacją ponieważ nie potrzebuje opiekunki. Przyjemności ponieważ chce by martwił się o niego ktoś inny poza Bartonem. A także zawstydzeniem. Zwykle ma świetną orientację w terenie ale teraz skręcał tyle razy w prawo i w lewo że nie wie czy jest dwa kwartały, czy dwie godziny drogi, od domu.

_Jestem na rogu Woodbury i Marilyn. Jak daleko zaszedłem?_ Odpowiada powoli wypisując treść SMSa.

_Jesteś trzy miasta od domu. Chcesz żebym Cię stamtąd zabrał? I tak muszę wyskoczyć do sklepu._

_Jasne_ , odpisuje zanim może się powstrzymać. Idiota. Ale kiedy pisze kolejną wiadomość prosząc Steve’a żeby się nie fatygował Steve przysyła mu wskazówki jak dotrzeć do pobliskiego parku i prośbą by tam na niego zaczekał. Bucky kasuje na wpół napisaną wiadomość, odsyła potwierdzenie i rusza do parku rozdarty pomiędzy uczuciem bycia wrzodem na czyimś tyłku oraz radości z powodu tego, że Steve nie postanowił go wyrzucić.

~~~

Steve wskakuje na swój motocykl i jedzie do sklepu by kupić więcej kawy. Musi zamaskować jakoś kłamstwo które wysłał Barnesowi znajdującemu się teraz o co najmniej godzinę drogi od domu. W połowie drogi dociera do niego, że powinien był wziąć pikapa jeśli ma zamiar wrócić z pasażerem.

_Dlatego właśnie tak kiepsko kłamiesz, Rogers. Nie myślisz o długofalowych skutkach._

W tym przypadku ’skutkiem’ jest siedzenie na którym, owszem, zmieściłby się drugi pasażer, ale oddzielająca ich odległość wynosiła mniej niż kilka centymetrów. A Barnes ma na sobie znoszone, obcisłe dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach.

Z braku czasu na powrót do domu i zmianę pojazdu, Steve jedzie prosto do parku. To nieszkodliwe miejsce gdzie Steve lubi czasami rysować siedząc na ławce. Tylko że teraz Barnes siedzi na jednej z ulubionych umiejscowionych nad stawem ławeczek rozparty w taki sposób że trudno go nie zauważyć. Opiera się o ławkę ze zwróconą w stronę słońca twarzą i zamkniętymi oczami, chociaż Steve jest pewien, że jest świadom swego otoczenia.

Steve nie może oderwać wzroku od jego wyciągniętej szyi. Przez chwilę ma ochotę do niego podejść by sprawdzić jak bardzo może się zbliżyć zanim Barnes go zauważy. Z drugiej strony nie ma zamiaru przestraszyć swojego na wpół oswojonego współlokatora więc zatrzymuje motocykl przy krawężniku a Barnes natychmiast spogląda w jego kierunku i zauważa motocykl. Steve macha do niego natychmiast czując się z tego powodu głupio.

Barnes nie odwzajemnia jego gestu. Z gracją wstaje z ławki obciągając nieznacznie tył kurtki. A więc _jest_ uzbrojony, stwierdza Steve chociaż on sam rzadko nosił na plecach kaburę.

A potem Steve zapomina o tym, że jego współlokator ma przy sobie broń ponieważ tenże współlokator idzie w jego kierunku długimi krokami kołysząc biodrami na tyle by przykuć wzrok Steve’a. Bogu dzięki za okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Barnes, który nie ma na nosie okularów przeciwsłonecznych również opuszcza spojrzenie. Na Steve’a czy na jego motocykl? Steve nie jest pewien, ale cieszy go każda ewentualność.

_Opanuj się Rogers!_ Beszta się w myślach Steve próbując postawić motocykl na nóżce by ułatwić Barnesowi wspięcie się na siodełko ale Barnes nie daje mu na to szans. Opiera lewą rękę, tę metalową, o jego ramię chwytając go mocno ale i ostrożnie, przerzuca nogę przez motocykl i po chwili siedzi już przy plecach Steve’a. Steve nie ma nawet czasu by zaoferować swemu pasażerowi kask. Barnes obejmuje go w pasie ramionami a potem pochyla się do przodu i szepcze mu do ucha.

– Dzięki Cap. Jestem Ci naprawdę wdzięczny.

– Niema za co. – OdpowiadaSteve a potem odkasłuje i zwiększa obroty silnika żeby móc przy tym ochłonąć, zastanawiając się czy zasłużył sobie na takie tortury. Nie żeby był w nastroju do narzekania, ponieważ od bardzo dawna nie miał na motocyklu pasażera ale nie jest gotów na tego rodzaju poufałość ze swoim najemcą tuż po tym jak załatwili kwestię finansową.

Wyjeżdża na ulicę i niemal natychmiast głowa Barnesa opiera się o jego plecy a jego ręce zaciskają się na biodrach Steve’a. W innej sytuacji Steve prawdopodobnie byłby pod wrażeniem zręczności cybernetycznej dłoni. Teraz może jedynie myśleć o tym, że metalowe palce spoczywają tak blisko…

Przez całą drogę do domu Barnes kurczowo trzyma się pleców Steve’a niczym wielki, oddychający plecak i dopiero kiedy wjeżdżają na podjazd, gdzie Barnes zsiada z motocykla, do Steve’a dociera że próbował ochronić się przed wiatrem co nie wyszło mu za dobrze. Włosy Barnesa są tak roztrzepane jakby spędził chwilę stojąc przy silniku odrzutowca w momencie startu. Są roztrzepane i Steve powinien się wkurzyć ponieważ do jest zdecydowanie _nieporządne_ , ale w tej chwili może myśleć jedynie o tym, że Barnes prawdopodobnie tak właśnie wygląda w łóżku kiedy ktoś pieprzył go aż do utraty tchu.

Ta absolutnie wulgarna myśl zbija Steve’a z tropu. Barnes uśmiecha się pierwszy i pochyla by wyjąć z sakwy za siodełkiem reklamówkę ze sklepu spożywczego.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję. To cudowna maszyna. – Mówi przesuwając pełne podziwu spojrzenie po motocyklu, od tylnego koła aż do przodu. Jego spojrzenie zahacza także o ciało Steve’a i zatrzymuje się na jego okularach. – Zostawię to w kuchni i pójdę doprowadzić się do porządku.

A potem Barnes znika, jednym susem pokonując schodki prowadzące na werandę. Jest w środku zanim Steve stawia motocykl na nóżce i z niego zsiada.

Steve patrzy za swoim współlokatorem, przypominając sobie pierwsze skojarzenie jakie przyszło mu do głowy kiedy pojawił się na jego progu, i zastanawia się czy nie powinien odstąpić od umowy dla szansy regularnego dobierania się do jego tyłka. Potem zdejmuje okulary i uciska palcami grzbiet nosa.

_To niestosowne Rogers!_

Zastanawia się czy uda mu się ukradkiem wziąć prysznic zanim zabierze się za przygotowanie lunchu.


	4. Rozdział 4

W jakiś sposób udaje im się dojść do porozumienia. Bucky myśli o swoim gospodarzu jako o Stevie ale zwraca się do niego per „Cap” a Steve nazywa go Buckym lub Barnesem. Bucky’emu jest obojętne jak Steve się do niego zwraca byle tylko nie nazywał go Jamesem czego, na szczęście, spróbował tylko raz.

Steve najwyraźniej nigdzie nie pracuje. Wcześnie rano wychodzi na przebieżki które zaczynają się skrzypieniem desek nad głową Bucky’ego i cichego dźwięku zamykanych drzwi. Po jego przebieżce zjadają razem śniadanie – Bucky nie pomaga w jego przygotowaniu odkąd przekonał się że nadal nie potrafi rozbić jaja tak żeby nie porozrzucać wszędzie skorupek. Potem Bucky wyjeżdża na swoją późno-poranną rehabilitację lub spotkanie grupy wsparcia i raz do Johns Hopkins żeby mogli sprawdzić jego układ nerwowy oraz to czy proteza nie uszkodziła jego mózgu.

Ponieważ zwykle nie udaje mu się wrócić na lunch Bucky wyrabia w sobie nawyk powrotu do domu z kolacją. Kupuje sobie nawet specjalną torbę, żeby jedzenie nie stygło podczas drogi między domem a Waszyngtonem. Szybko uczy się że Steve uwielbia chińszczyznę, i że grzecznie spróbuje indyjskiego jedzenia które jednak wywołało u niego kaszel. Nie wykluczone, że jest ono dla niego zbyt ostre. Bucky już nigdy nie przywozi do domu indyjskiego jedzenia wmawiając sobie, że robi to z grzeczności.

Potem nadchodzi piątek i kolacja, zamówiona lokalnie pizza ponieważ Bucky nie wie jak mógłby przewieźć ją motocyklem nie zabiwszy się po drodze, zostaje przerwana przez pisk telefonu oznaczający nadejście sześciu SMSów. Po trzecim Bucky chowa telefon do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Po szóstym postanawia go wyłączyć.

– Czy to nie jest nic ważnego? – Pyta Steve.

Bucky unosi wzrok i jak zahipnotyzowany patrzy na to jak Steve łapie w locie plasterek pepperoni spadające z jego kawałka pizzy, wkłada go do ust i oblizuje palce. Steve przejął jeden z jego brzydkich nawyków i Bucky dziękuje za to Bogu. Ponieważ usta Steve’a, tak urocze i pełne wdzięku, potrzebują brzydkich nawyków. Wielu brzydkich nawyków. Potem dociera do niego, że Steve zadał mu pytanie. Przesuwa palcem po ekranie i wzdycha.

– To Barton. Mój, um…partner. – Oznajmia Bucky a potem patrzy na Steve’a i jego oczy rozszerzone tym co właśnie powiedział. – Chodzi mi o partnera z wojska. – Wyjaśnia.

– Chyba go nie zlekceważysz? Sześć SMSów może oznaczać coś ważnego. – Steve przytakuje przełykając kęs pizzy. – Nie mam Ci tego za złe.

– Barton jest jedną z tych osób dla których stworzono esemesowanie bez limitów. – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky ale i tak odblokowuje telefon. Jeśli Steve przejął jego złe nawyki, dobre nawyki Steve’a przeszły na Bucky’ego, zaczynając od zakazu wysyłania SMSów przy stole w trakcie posiłku. Oczywiście samo _jedzenie_ przy stole samo w sobie jest czymś nowym. Podobnie jak samo posiadanie stołu. 

Bucky przewraca oczami. W mieście otworzyli nowy klub. W mieście  _zawsze_ otwierają nowe kluby a Barton podnieca się tym jak dziecko które objadło się cukierkami w Halloween. Może okazałby więcej entuzjazmu gdyby nie mieszkał z kimś kto wywiał mu z głowy wszelkie fantazje. Nawet Natasza wydaje się całkiem zwyczajna w porównaniu ze Steve’em a to naprawdę wiele znaczy. 

– Chcą żebym wyszedł z nimi na miasto. – Mówi nieświadomie na głos Bucky. 

– A czego Ty chcesz? – Pyta Steve. Przestał jeść ale trzyma butelkę z piwem tak jakby chciał się napić. 

Nie istnieje siła jaka zmusiłaby Bucky’ego do wyjawienia tego czego naprawdę chce. Zamiast tego próbuje znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. Chce wyjść na miasto. Naprawdę tego chce. Zaczyna czuć się w tym domu jak w klatce, mimo czasu jaki spędza poza nim. I chociaż Barton jest jak wrzód na tyłku Bucky chciałby spędzić z nim trochę czasu ponieważ trochę za nim tęskni. Cholera, zaczyna nawet tęsknić za Nataszą. Od ponad tygodnia nikt mu nie naskakiwał. Poza jednym dupkiem z grupy wsparcia, ale Sam jak zwykle uspokoił sytuację zanim kłótnia zdążyła się na dobre rozwinąć. 

– Masz ochotę na wyjście? – Wyrzuca z siebie zanim ma szansę to przemyśleć a potem zaczyna panikować. – Chodzi o to, że Barton kogoś ma i czuję się przy nich jak piąte koło u wozu. Nie żebyś…ale jeśli nie masz żadnych planów… – Bucky milknie czując ochotę na to by zastrzelić się w suterenie. Albo nie, lepiej zrobić to na podwórku. W ten sposób nie zniszczy wykładziny. 

– Wyjść dokąd? – Pyta Steve mrugając powiekami. Dwa razy. Potem przerywa kontakt wzrokowy i pociąga z butelki długi łyk tak że jego grdyka podskakuje a Bucky musi spojrzeć w telefon żeby odzyskać głos. 

– Do um, Ember? – Odpowiada Bucky wzruszając ramionami. – Nic nie wiem o tym miejscu. Dopiero je otworzyli. 

– Z nazwy można wywnioskować, że to jakiś klub. Od dawna w żadnym nie byłem. Nie odkąd mieszkał ze mną Sam. – Stwierdza Steve. 

_Sam?_ Bucky jest ciekaw czy chodzi mu o Sama Wilsona. Ale imię Sam nie jest niezwykłe. Wielu ludzi, obu płci, ma tak na imię. Potem czuje ukłucie dziwnej zazdrości zastanawiając się kim jest ten Sam. Sam i Steve.  _ Sam i Steve.  _ To brzmi tak strasznie domowo. 

Sam może nawet nie jest facetem. Wiele dziewczyn ma tak na imię. Co tylko umocniłoby Bucky’ego w przekonaniu że w ogóle nie ma szans u Steve’a. 

– Pewnie masz rację. – Mówi znowu wpatrując się w telefon. 

– Wydaje mi się, że za bardzo zadomowiłem się na przedmieściach żeby wyjść w piątkowy wieczór do najnowszego klubu w mieście. – Stwierdza Steve. – Ale Ty powinieneś wyjść i spotkać się z przyjaciółmi jeśli chcesz. – Steve podnosi do ust kolejny kawałek pizzy i stara się go zjeść tak żeby nie zjechał z niego ser. 

Bucky gryzie się w język żeby nie palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa, ponieważ nie wie co mógłby powiedzieć. Nie powinien był pytać. Zdecydowanie przekroczył tym razem granicę. I może skreślić Steve’a z listy możliwości jednych na milion. 

Kiwa tylko głową i wysyła Bartonowi SMSa:  _ Brzmi świetnie. Widzimy się tam o dziesiątej.  _

~ ~ ~

Bucky nie wychodzi. Steve czai się na parterze tylko w połowie skoncentrowany na sprawdzaniu stanu kominka i organizacji swojej kolekcji płyt kiedy godziny wloką się jedna za drugą. Słyszy głośno hałasujące rury kiedy Bucky bierze prysznic ale potem…nic. Czyżby Bucky zrezygnował po tym jak Steve mu odmówił?

Czy powinien był się zgodzić tylko po to by Bucky stał się bardziej towarzyski? Albo przynajmniej spędzał więcej czasu z innymi ludźmi? Ponieważ ostatnie kilka tygodni dało mu fałszywe przekonanie o tym, że ma przyjaciela. Przyjaciela którego z chęcią pieprzyłby aż do utraty tchu gdyby wiedział, że jest to możliwe. Od ich pierwszego spotkania Bucky przestał z nim otwarcie flirtować a Steve zaczął czuć się jak zboczeniec z powodu tego jak często ukradkowo pożerał go wzrokiem. 

Tak jak teraz. Steve krząta się bez powodu po salonie tylko po to by zobaczyć Bucky’ego wychodzącego wieczorem do klubu. Chociaż Bucky mógłby wyjść drugimi drzwiami… chociaż jest pewien że Bucky uwielbia zainteresowanie jakie okazuje mu Steve nawet jeśli robi to codziennie. Na pewno lubi kiedy wszyscy okazują mu zainteresowanie. 

Dzisiaj krąg zainteresowanych nim osób jeszcze się powiększy, Steve jest tego pewien. Ludzie będą oferować mu różne rzeczy albo to on będzie oferować je im. Steve musi zacisnąć zęby czując ukłucie irracjonalnej zazdrości którą odczuwa na samą myśl. 

Bucky może nie wrócić na noc do domu. Albo może wrócić w towarzystwie. Steve odkłada album The White Stripes zanim przełamie go na pół. 

_ Opanuj się, Rogers! _

Moment mija a Steve czuje się lepiej wiedząc że sobie z tym poradził. Bucky jest dorosły. Może robić co chce i z kim chce a Steve może być po prostu jego dobrym przyjacielem. 

I wtedy Bucky wchodzi na górę a Steve zdusza w sobie jęk. Dżinsy Bucky’ego są tak granatowe, że niemal czarne i ledwo sięgają powyżej jego bioder. Są tak obcisłe, że wyglądają jak namalowane a końce nogawek wetknięte są w czarne sięgające kostki buty niepotrzebnie ozdobione paskami zakończonymi srebrną sprzączką. Bucky jest też ubrany w białą koszulę z długim rękawem i czarny sweter, prawdopodobnie po to by ukryć swoje metalowe ramię. Rozpięte guziki przy jego szyi są prawdziwą pokusą a jego sweter wcale nie jest staromodny i bezkształtny. Jego włosy są nie tylko zaczesane do tyłu ale także podtapirowane i chociaż powinny wyglądać nieporządnie wcale tak nie wyglądają. Steve mógłby też przysiąc że jego rzęsy wydają się jakieś dłuższe i grubsze jakby użył mascary. Ale nie zrobiłby tego, prawda? Cokolwiek jednak z nimi zrobił…wyglądają absolutnie grzesznie. 

Owijając szyję szalikiem posyła Steve’owi szybki uśmiech i układa końce szalika na klatce piersiowej. Przy tej pogodzie ani szalik, ani te dżinsy nie ochronią go przed zimnem. Kiedy Bucky odwraca się by zdjąć swoją kurtkę z wieszaka przy drzwiach Steve upewnia się, że dżinsy są rzeczywiście  _ tak obcisłe _ . 

– Włączyłem światło przy swoich drzwiach. Więc nie powinienem obudzić Cię kiedy wrócę. – Oświadcza Bucky zakładając kurtkę. Spogląda w kierunku Steve’a który jest pewien, że musiał użyć mascary. Matka Natura nie stworzyła takich rzęs. A jeśli tak, Steve wyśle jej odręczny liścik z podziękowaniami. Bucky odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. – Życzę Ci miłego wieczoru. 

– Nawzajem. – Odpowiada Steve siedzący na podłodze otoczony okładkami płyt w momencie kiedy Bucky sięga do klamki. 

Po wyjściu Bucky’ego Steve kładzie się na plecach na dywanie i przeciąga z rezygnacją. Przez chwilę torturuje się myślami o możliwości otarcia się o to ciało na parkiecie. 

A potem idzie pod prysznic. 

~ ~ ~

Tuż po pierwszej w nocy Steve słyszy cichutkie dźwięki dochodzące z sutereny – skrzypienie, kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi oraz szum bojlera. 

Bucky wrócił do domu. Po całych…trzech godzinach? Prawie, bez czasu na dojazd. Co najważniejsze prawdopodobnie wrócił sam. Umowa nie poruszała kwestii  _ sporadycznych  _ nocnych wizyt ponieważ Steve nie jest purytaninem ale jest pewien że zauważyłby kogoś obcego w swoim domu. Nawet w suterenie. 

Leżący w ciemnej sypialni Steve wpatruje się w sufit próbując powstrzymać uczucie satysfakcji którą odczuwa na myśl o tym, że Bucky wrócił do domu,  _ jego _ domu i nikt inny nie patrzy na niego, nie dotyka go ani nie pieprzy. Nie udaje mu się to jednak co trochę go wkurza. 

Kilka minut po tym jak w suterenie przestaje lecieć woda, Steve słyszy skrzypienie schodów prowadzących z sutereny na parter a także odgłos otwieranych drzwi, nagle postanawia zejść na dół po szklankę wody. 

Zapala światło na schodach ponieważ zdążył się już przekonać że zaskoczony znienacka Bucky sztywnieje i zaczyna się trząść a uspokojenie się może zająć mu nawet kilka. Steve kompletnie go rozumie. 

– Hej. Coś wcześnie wróciłeś. – Mówi zatrzymując się u stóp schodów a potem kierując się w stronę kuchni. 

Na progu której zamiera kiedy Bucky odwraca się od lodówki z piwem w ręku. Jego mokre włosy opadają mu na ramiona sprawiając, że po jego nagich plecach spływały krople wody. Jakimś odległym kątem umysłu Steve zauważył na skórze blizny pozstałe po operacji założenia cyberprotezy. Reszta jego umysłu niemal odmawia posłuszeństwa na widok znacznie większej ilości mięśni niż się spodziewał. 

– Hej, przepraszam. Obudziłem Cię? – Pyta Bucky zamykając lodówkę. Kiedy wychodzi zza wyspy Steve zauważa, że ma na sobie dżinsy które zwisają nawet niżej niż kilka godzin wcześniej ponieważ Bucky ich nie dopiął. Steve  _ jest pewien _ , że nic pod nimi nie ma. Kiedy Bucky się odwraca Steve zauważa tatuaż na jego prawym barku – skomplikowany rysunek łączący wieniec, głowę wilka i skrzyżowane karabiny ze słowami których Steve nie może w tej chwili rozczytać. To naprawdę misterny tatuaż, który być może jest także piękny ale w zaistniałych okolicznościach Steve nie może go odpowiednio podziwiać. 

Szczególnie że ma na sobie jedynie stary, obcisły podkoszulek i bokserki które w ogóle nie maskują jego nagłego zainteresowania. 

_ Rogers, odwrót! _

Ale nie może się wycofać, jest zbyt oddany tej interakcji i zrobi co może. Okrąża wyspę i napełnia szklankę wodą z kranu pozwalając jej oblać jego nadgarstek w nadziei że to spowolni jakoś jego szalejący puls. I kierunek w którym spływa jego krew. Czy coś w tym stylu. 

– Chyba nie lunatykujesz…co? – Pyta z uśmiechem Bucky opierając się o drugą stronę wyspy. 

– Nie. Mam na to zbyt lekki sen. – Za chwilę będzie musiał się odwrócić ale w tym momencie Bucky jest skąpany w świetle księżyca a jeden z mokrych kosmyków przykleił mu się do policzka tuż obok ust i… Steve wypija całą szklankę wody by kupić sobie trochę czasu. 

– Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłem. – Mówi o wiele delikatniej Bucky. – Wracaj spać. – Dodaje odwracając się w kierunku drzwi sutereny pokazując Steve’owi niepotrzebnie kuszący widok na swój tył. 

– Kiedy wróciłeś wcale nie spałem. –  _ Rogers idioto  _ _ zamknij się!  _ Za późno. 

– Więc wracaj do łóżka? – Bucky uśmiecha się do niego figlarnie ponad swoim metalowym ramieniem. 

Całe jego ciało, poza jego głosem, domaga się by Steve powiedział ’tylko jeśli Ty wrócisz tam ze mną’. Steve potrafi jedynie skinąć głową. 

Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko jakby domyślił się o czym myśli Steve. A potem znika za progiem sutereny zamykając za sobą drzwi i Steve może znowu oddychać. 

Na tyle by przeklinać siebie przez całą drogę do sypialni. 


	5. Rozdział 5

Jakimś cudem wszystko wraca do normy, a raczej do ich prywatnej wersji normalności. Steve’owi udaje się nie zawstydzać się jeszcze bardziej i obaj wracają do ustalonej rutyny. Czasami Bucky wraca do domu później niż zwykle. Te wieczory są wypełnione trudnymi do zrozumienia historiami z Bartonem, który zawsze jest Bartonem i nigdy Clintem, oraz Bucky’m w rolach głównych, mających miejsce w tajemniczych pustynnych krajach niegdyś stanowiących część Bloku Wschodniego. Steve słucha wiedząc jakie to ważne i utrzymuje w sekrecie to, że czytał nieocenzurowane akta Bucky’ego.

A potem nadchodzi koniec miesiąca.

Steve zawsze uwielbiał Halloween, szczególnie w tej dzielnicy. Nie ma tu mowy o niebezpiecznych dowcipach czy grupach nieprzebranych nastolatków szukających na ulicach małoletnich ofiar. Zamiast tego są tu dzieci które mogą przejść zaledwie kilka przecznic a potem muszą być niesione, drżących z zimna rodziców wskazujących latarkami drogę do przyjaznych domów na które pozwalają napaść swoim dzieciom i sezonowych wyprzedaży oznaczających to że Steve może zaopatrzyć się w tony słodyczy bez poczucia winy.

W tym roku nie przystraja domu, nie po trwającym całe lato remoncie, ale udaje mu się z powodzeniem udekorować dynię. Przypala pieczone w piekarniku pestki, a w internecie nie ma nic o tym co zrobić z wyciętym z dyń miąższem ale dynia zajmuje honorowe miejsce na werandzie. To wystarczy.

Dzieci zaczynają się pojawiać już późnym popołudniem. Steve odgaduje ich wiek po tym jak wysoko pukają do jego drzwi. Trzecia, czwarta, piąta po południu. Zanim Bucky wraca do domu Steve’a odwiedza przyajmniej trzydzieścioro dzieci. Nie wchodzi od frontu, jak zauważa Steve karmiący kolejne stadko lokalnych wilkołaków, tylko przemyka ukradkiem ku tylnym drzwiom.

Nie przychodzi na kolację.

Steve po otwierał wszystkie okna, żeby pozbyć się zapachu spalonych pestek więc hałas spowodowany przez dzieci i wolno sunące ulicą samochody sprawiają, że nie słyszy co w tym czasie robi Bucky. Około wpół do szóstej nareszcie ma chwilę przerwy. Steve sprawdza obie strony ulicy ale nie zauważa nadchodzących gości. Nadeszła pora kolacji więc, przynajmniej niektórzy, rodzice prawdopodobnie zagonili dzieci do domów by spróbować nakarmić je prawdziwym jedzeniem zamiast czystym cukrem.

Steve wrzuca do piekarnika kilka ziemniaków a potem otwiera drzwi sutereny i poraz pierwszy słyszy muzykę. Klasycznego rocka, to nie do uwierzenia. A także niezwykle znajomy metaliczny dźwięk przesuwanego pistoletu.

Serce podjeżdża mu do gardła ponieważ przez chwilę oczami umysłu widzi jedynie obraz lufy przyciśniętej do skroni Bucky’ego. Uczucie paniki przebiegającej go na samą myśl odbiera mu dech kiedy szybko schodzi do sutereny mając nadzieję, że jest gotowy na każdą ewentualność. Woła imię Bucky’ego starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę a potem puka do jego drzwi, wstrzymując oddech dopóki nie słyszy odgłosu przekręcanego zamka a drzwi się otwierają.

Strach Steve’a znika w poczuciu dezorientacji. W progu stoi Bucky – to znaczy Steve jest _prawie_ pewien, że to jest Bucky. Ponieważ ten Bucky patrzy na niego oczami pomalowanymi czarnym cieniem roztartym nie tylko na powiekach ale także pod oczami co sprawia, że jego niebieskie oczy stały się jeszcze jaśniejsze. Wilgotne włosy związał w kucyk tak że na twarz opadało mu tylko kilka kosmyków. Jego skóra wydaje się bledsza niż zwykle. Steve jest pewien że jego usta nie stały się tak ciemne bez pomocy.

Steve odrywa wzrok od jego twarzy i spuszcza go, myśląc że niżej jest bezpiecznie ale się myli. Bucky zmienił dżinsy na skórzane spodnie i znajomo wyglądające buty, ma na sobie także t-shirt który być może kiedyś był szary ale teraz jest zaplamiony złotym olejem. W prawej dłoni trzyma ręcznik którego użył by otworzyć drzwi. Pachnie prochem strzelniczym i gorzkimi chemikaliami do czyszczenia broni. Kombinacja tego widoku i zapachu sprawia, że spodnie Steve’a wydają mu się ciaśniejsze niż skóra na którą patrzy.

– Za głośno? – Pyta napiętym głosem Bucky wracając do stojącego przy drzwiach biurka. Jego pistolet – SIG – leży na wpół rozłożony na blacie biurka. Bucky odkłada ręcznik i kontynuuje rozkładanie broni.

– N…nie. Ja… – Steve kompletnie zapomniał dlaczego tutaj zszedł i po prostu stoi w progu zahipnotyzowany delikatnym dotykiem dłoni Bucky’ego na broni przypominający dotyk kochanka.

Kiedy na górze słychać pukanie do drzwi Bucky spogląda na niego spod długich rzęs. Jego dłonie drżą a całe ciało znowu spina się tak mocno, że również drży.

– Pewnie przyszło więcej dzieci. – Mówi wpatrując się w pistolet.

Steve na moment zamiera rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią by pomóc Bucky’emu się uspokoić i ugoszczenia dzieci czekających na jego werandzie. Stara się zrobić jedno zanim drugie kompletnie mu to uniemożliwi więc Steve kompletnie lekceważy swoje dobre wychowanie i podchodzi do Bucky’ego tak blisko aż może go dotknąć.

– Odprawię je. Buck…

– Nie przeszkadzaj sobie… – Bucky z napięciem potrząsa głową. – Byliśmy dzisiaj na strzelnicy. Chciałem… – Bucky drży kiedy na górze znowu słychać pukanie i bierze głęboki oddech. – Pomyślałem, że wyczyszczę go przed wyjściem na imprezę.

Jego skupienie na broni, zamiast na zagrożeniu sprawia, że Steve staje się jeszcze bardziej przerażony. Podchodzi jeszcze bliżej starając się nie zniknąć Bucky’emu z pola widzenia. Powoli kładzie obie ręce na jego ramionach. Lewą umieszcza bliżej karku aby nie podrażnić miejsca w którym cybernetyczna proteza łączy się z jego ciałem. Prawą powoli naciska spięte mięśnie prawego barku Bucky’ego.

Urywane westchnięcie Bucky’ego niemal przypomina jęk. Jego prawa dłoń rozluźnia się i wypuszcza sprężnę. Lewa nadal jest zaciśnięta na pistolecie ale Steve przypuszcza, że cybernetyczna dłoń nie może się tak po prostu ’rozluźnić’.

– Kurwa. – Mówi niemal niedosłyszalnie Bucky.

Strategia uspokajająca niemal natychmiast odnosi skutek. Jakby Bucky był spragniony dotyku. To nie może jednak być prawda, prawda? Nigdy nie przyprowadził do domu gości ale to nie oznacza, że _wszystkie_ noce spędza _sam_.

_Rogers, skup się!_ Bucky wydaje z siebie kolejny cichy dźwięk kiedy Steve znowu naciska na jego ciało. To nie jest prawdziwy masaż. Tylko uspokajający dotyk. To jest najważniejsze ale musi zatroszczyć się o inne rzeczy: wodę, jedzenie, ciszę.

– Jadłeś coś? – Pyta cicho Steve.

– Tacos, przed wizytą na strzelnicy. – Odpowiada Bucky chociaż jego głos jest niewyraźny z powodu tego jak jego głowa opadła do przodu. – Potem już nic z powodu resztek prochu.

Oczywiście. Jedzenie zaraz po wyjściu ze strzelnicy oznaczałoby pokrycie wszystkiego szkodliwymi drobinami więc najpierw trzeba się dokładnie wyszorować. Pewnie dlatego jego włosy są wilgotne.

– Przyniosę Ci butelkę wody a potem posprzątam na werandzie. Masz umyć ręce i przyjść na górę na kolację. Chyba, że wolałbyś żebym zniósł Ci coś na dół?

Bucky potrząsa głową. W zasadzie nie wykonuje żadnych innych ruchów poza odłożeniem pistoletu na blat. Zmienia ułożenie ciężaru ciała tak, by oprzeć się o dłonie Steve’a. To uczucie sprawia, że Steve chce go dalej dotykać. Naciska lewą stronę szyi Bucky’ego który w odpowiedzi wydaje z siebie cichy i niemal obsceniczny jęk. Ten dźwięk przypomina Steve’owi o uczuciu ucisku w spodniach i sprawia, że zaczyna on zastanawiać się nad tym czy obaj przekroczyli teraz jakąś granicę czy tylko tak mu się wydaje.

– Chcesz żebym przyniósł Ci wodę czy…?

Bucky pozwala Steve’owi popchnąć swoje ramiona lekko do przodu i wyeksponować kark. Jego koszulka obciska jego ciało.

– Czy inną możliwością jest więcej _tego_? … – Mamrocze Bucky. – Ponieważ zdecydowanie mógłbyś nieźle na tym zarobić.

Steve wzdycha. Uległość oznacza spokój. Spokój oznacza brak dziur po kulach oraz plam krwi na świeżo pomalowanych ścianach.

– Jeśli _to_ ma Ci pomóc, nie będę jeszcze przestawał. Kolacja się nie przypali.

– Ja pierdolę. – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky a Steve bierze to za oznakę tego, że nadal jest trochę spięty. W innych przypadkach zwykle uważa na siebie i na to co mówi. Bucky kładzie dłonie na blat biurka i opiera się na nich pokazując więcej pleców. – Niech się spali. I tak nie będzie się to liczyło jeśli nie pojawią się prawdziwe płomienie.

Zwiększony obszar pleców oznacza kolejny poziom zaufania ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że ktoś może jeszcze zapukać do drzwi w ciągu następnych kilku godzin Steve woli zapobiec wybuchowi agresji zanim zajmie się czynnikiem który ją wywołał.

– Stanę za Tobą żeby mieć lepszy dostęp. – Ostrzega.

Bucky leciuteńko wzrusza ramionami. Steve staje za jego krzesłem i stwierdza że by odnieść skutek musi pracować po obu stronach jednocześnie ale nie jest pewien czy w tej chwili może dotknąć lewego barku Bucky’ego nie przypominając mu o ranie, która zakończyła jego wojskową karierę.

W końcu Steve postanawia przesuwać dłońmi po obu stronach kręgosłupa Bucky’ego. Gdziekolwiek Steve by go nie dotknął każdy mięsień wydaje się napięty ale dotyk Steve’a zdaje się pomagać.

I po jakimś czasie widać rezultaty.

Oddech Bucky’ego uspakaja się a kiedy znowu słyszą pukanie Bucky ledwie na nie r. eaguje. Steve pilnuje by trzymać ręce powyżej pasa Bucky’ego dziękując Bogu że jego koszulka jest na tyle obszerna, że nigdzie się nie podwija ani nie podciąga. Dopóki Steve dotyka bawełny jest bezpieczny. Nagle z krawędzi biurka dochodzi ostre bzyczenie. Bucky unosi głowę kiedy na ekranie telefonu pojawia się komunikat.

– Pieprzony Barton… – Mruczy siadając prosto i chwilowo unieruchamiając dłonie Steve’a na wyściełanym oparciu krzesła. – Miałem się z nim spotkać na imprezie. Czy coś w tym stylu… – Wyjaśnia przechylając głowę z jednej strony na drugą.

Ach tak, poza tą piwnicą i dotykiem dłoni Steve’a na plecach Bucky’ego istnieje także inny świat. Steve wzdycha i odsuwa dłonie opierając je o krawędź oparcia krzesła pochylając się nad głową Bucky’ego tak, by nadal czuć zapach jego szamponu.

– To wyjaśnia Twój makijaż. Za kogo się przebrałeś? – Steve nie znosi tego, że Bucky chce gdzieś wyjść, i nienawidzi siebie z powodu tego uczucia.

– Nie mam takiej wprawy jak Natasza. – Wyjaśnia ze śmiechem Bucky. Steve zastanawia się przez chwilę kim do cholery jest Natasza, ale Bucky odchyla się do tyłu uderzając go lekko głową w brzuch, i zazdrość mija mu naprawdę szybko. Ponieważ widziany do góry nogami uśmiech Bucky’ego jest tak samo uroczy jak zawsze. – Dziękuję, sir.

Steve był pewien że masaż uspokoił także i jego ale to jedno słowo sprawia, że czuje odbierające mu oddech ukłucie w dole brzucha. _Skup się Rogers!_

– Nie ma za co. – Udaje mu się klepnąć Bucky’ego w prawe ramię całkowicie po przyjacielsku i cofnąć się zza krzesła podczas kiedy on sprawdza telefon.

– Cholera. – Mówi Bucky wstając. Wyciera dłonie ręcznikiem a potem sięga do tyłu by zdjąć koszulkę tak szybko że Steve wgapia się w niego zanim ma szansę odwrócić wzrok. – Nie mam czasu odwieźć go do przechowalni na strzelnicy. Masz może sejf w którym mógłbym go schować? – Pyta z lekkim wahaniem sięgając po fragmenty rozłożonego pistoletu. Rozłożył go jednak właściwie na części pierwsze i najpierw trzeba schować go do strunowego woreczka żeby nie zgubić niczego ważnego.

– Właściwie to tak. Ale… – Steve jest dziwnie ostrożny z powodu tego co może zaraz nastąpić. Jeśli Bucky rzeczywiście oddałby mu swój pistolet będzie to…Steve czuje niemal namacalny ciężar tej decyzji. Ponieważ nadal jest dla Bucky’ego obcy…nieznany z pola bitwy…a przekazanie mu broni oznacza że Bucky ufa mu, że o nią zadba nie mówiąc już o bezpieczeństwie innych, jego samego i Bucky’ego. Ponieważ jeśli coś miałoby się stać z tym pistoletem…winę poniesie właściciel. _Który_ ufa że Steve odda mu go w razie potrzeby.

_Kurwa._

Steve spogląda na biurko i leżący na nim rozłożony na, na wpół wyczyszczone, _części pierwsze_ pistolet.

– Czy powinienem go… – Nie jest pewien czy powinien o to pytać.

Bucky przeszedł przez pokój i stoi koło łóżka. Odwraca się do Steve’a wkładając obcisłą szarą koszulkę bez rękawów która na jego ciele zmienia się w półprzeźroczysty cień. Rozpuszcza włosy pozwalając im opaść mu na twarz.

– Cholera. – Mówi spoglądając na biurko. – Mogę go spakować. Albo złożyć i zabrać ze sobą. To żaden problem.

Nie istnieje żadne, ale to absolutnie _żadne_ miejsce, gdzie Bucky ubrany tak jak teraz mógłby wejść z ukrytym na ciele pistoletem. Cały składa się teraz z metalu, obcisłych tkanin i skóry i… Steve odwraca wzrok i podchodzi do biurka.

– Nie sprawiasz mi kłopotu. – Mówi Steve powstrzymując się przed sięgnięciem po pistolet ale nie wiele brakuje. Nie powinien prosić o pozwolenie by złożyć pistolet należący do Bucky’ego, a raczej Sierżanta Barnesa. Na szczęście udało mu się w porę powstrzymać.

Kiedy odwraca wzrok w stronę Bucky’ego…Bucky zniknął. W łazience świeci się jednak światło a Bucky wychodzi z niej po chwili z nową warstwą cienia na powiekach a jego usta są ciemniejsze, jak krew wymieszana z dymem. Steve zauważa błysk czegoś czarnego ze srebrnym napisem i jest pewien, że jest to szminka.

– Dzięki Cap. – Mówi Bucky a jego uśmiech jest ciepły, spokojny i tak bardzo _zwyczajny_. Podnosi skórzaną kurtkę leżącą w dole łóżka. To nie jest ta sama kurtka którą nosi na co dzień. Ta jest prawie tak samo obcisła jak jego koszula. Przylega do jego ramion a w pasie ma niemal _kobiece_ wcięcie. To wszystko jest trochę niepokojące ponieważ Steve nie może oderwać wzroku gdyż ten widok pociąga go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sobie to wyobrażał.

– Nie ma za co. – Jego umysł nie nadąża jeszcze za tym co się dzieje. Bucky niemal przekracza próg kiedy do Steve’a dociera że on nadal nic nie pił ani nie jadł. A tak głęboki masaż może zaszkodzić jego systemowi odpornościowemu jeśli tego nie naprawi. – Barnes!

Słowo ucieka mu zanim może się powstrzymać i nawet nie dziwi go kiedy słyszy wypowiedziane pytającym tonem słowo „sir” sekundę przed tym jak Bucky cofa się za próg, osobliwie piękny, i uważnie mu się przygląda. Steve przełyka by odnaleźć głos.

– Przed wyjściem napij się wody. I zjedz coś kiedy tylko będziesz miał okazję.

– Tak jest, sir. – Kącik ust Barnesa unosi się w uśmiechu a on sam znika.

Steve wzdycha powstrzymując irracjonalną chęć przypomnienia mu że go nie zwolnił. Słyszy na parterze kroki Barnesa, potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi lodówki które natychmiast się zamykają. Dziesięć sekund później, to wystarczający czas żeby prawie opróżnić butelkę wody, kroki Barnesa kierują się na zewnątrz a frontowe drzwi cicho się zamykają.

Steve opada na krzesło i wbija wzrok w części pistoletu.

~ ~ ~

Impreza ma wszystko co uwielbia Bucky. Jest tu głośno, ciemno ale wnętrze jest na tyle obszerne, że widać wszystkie wyjścia i może poruszać się po nim bez przymusu rozpychania się łokciami. Nie czuje się przytłoczony. Co więcej nie jest na _swoim_ terenie więc nie musi trzymać warty. Kiedy w klubie pojawia się ktoś nowy nie wzbudza to jego podejrzeń.

Wymyślenie kostiumu zajęło mu jakieś trzydzieści sekund. Skórzane spodnie kupił jakieś dziesięć lat temu, ale może się w nie zmieścić dopiero odkąd mocno schudł w szpitalu. Cień do powiek kupił w ramach wyzwania otrzymanego od Bartona który o jeden raz za dużo stwierdził że Bucky jest bardzo humorzasty jak na gota.

Zdobycie szminki było najlepszym posunięciem Bucky’ego. Świsnął ją z torebki Nataszy dwa tygodnie wcześniej kiedy we troje poszli na kawę podczas której przez godzinę non stop opowiadał im o Stevie. Natasza zarysowała mu szminkowymi serduszkami prawie całe ramię zanim zdążył się zorientować. Kradzież szminki wydała mu się dobrym rewanżem.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd je dostał, jego ramię nie wzbudza sensacji, nikt się na nie nie gapi ani nie pyta go ściszonym głosem o StarkTech…czasami zdarzają się ciekawskie a nawet zazdrosne spojrzenia. Proteza jest wyposażona w specjalny układ zapobiegający bólom fantomowym na które cierpiał odkąd ocknął się w szpitalu, więc jest tak jakby była _częścią jego ciała_ a nie podłączonym do niego tosterem.

Zwykle ludzie stają się dziwnie grzeczni i delikatni kiedy ją zauważają…ale Steve jest inny. Nie waha się dotknąć jego palców kiedy Bucky coś mu podaje i chociaż nie próbował swego bezużytecznego masażu na jego lewym barku… nigdy tak naprawdę nie unikał kontaktu z protezą.

– O Boże…znów to samo… – Jęczy za jego plecami Barton. – On znowu obsesyjnie myśli o swoim gospodarzu. – Nie rób tego przy ludziach.

– _W domu_ też nie może tego robić. – Zauważa Natasza.

Bucky odwraca się i patrzy prosto na Nataszę ubraną w obcisły beżowy sweterek, krótką tweedową spódniczkę, apaszkę, oraz beret nasunięty na blond perukę. Obraca na palcu sześciostrzałowy rewolwer z perłowym uchwytem. Barton ma na sobie czarny garnitur w wąskie prążki i kapelusz typu fedora. Najwyraźniej w tym roku udają Bonnie i Clyde’a.

Zanim może przywalić Bartonowi (nigdy nie podniósłby ręki na Nataszę) każde z nich łapie go za ramię, Barton za lewe a Natasza za prawe, i ciągną go w kierunku baru.

– Znowu przyszedłeś sam. – Barton uderza go lekko w lewe ramię. – Tym razem stchórzyłeś zamiast go zaprosić?

– Odpieprz się. – Odpowiada mu Bucky.

– Olej go. – Radzi Natasza. – Jest trochę wkurwiony bo dostałam dziś okres więc nici z bzykania.

– Nat! – Jęczy Barton. – To za wiele informacji.

– Tak, to że dorosłe kobiety czasami miesiączkują jest naprawdę wstydliwym tematem.

Bucky wybucha śmiechem.

– Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz wymienić tego dupka na mnie? – Pyta odwracając się do Batona.

– Jestem z nim tylko ze względu na… – Natasza milknie, łapie Bucky’ego za kołnierz i pochyla jego głowę o kilka centymetrów. – _Czy Ty masz na ustach moją szminkę?_

– Barton mi ją dał. – Odpowiada po sekundzie Bucky. – Stwierdził, że podkreśla kolor moich oczu.

– Któregoś dnia… – Grozi im Natasza popychając Bucky’ego na Bartona i zaczyna poetycko kląć w swoim ojczystym języku.

– Pieprzony sukinsyn z Ciebie. – Barton uderza go łokciem w bok.

– Z Ciebie też. – Uśmiecha się Bucky zadowolony z tego że udało mu się zmienić temat z jego gwałtownego, jednostronnego zauroczenia Steve’em.

 


	6. Rozdział 6

 

Panująca od dwóch dni deszczowa pogoda sprawia że Steve czuje narastającą frustrację oraz chęć chodzenia po ścianach. Na zewnątrz jest zbyt zimno na poranne bieganie szczególnie że jego dom jest ciepły a świeża kawa jest w nim na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak takie myślenie prowadzi do rozleniwienia. Więc kiedy tylko pogoda na moment się poprawia Steve wyrusza na, dłuższą niż zwykle, przebieżkę. Późny wschód słońca rozregulował jego wyczucie czasu więc kiedy wracając zauważa na podjeździe brak motocykla Bucky’ego jest tym faktem zaskoczony ale nie zdziwiony. Bucky jeździ ostatnio wcześniej do Waszyngtonu a Steve ma nadzieję, że w przypadku kolejnych opadów będzie ostrożny ponieważ odmówił pożyczenia pikapa.

Kiedy około dziesiątej nad ranem Steve stara się zignorować kolejną ofertę zatrudnienia którą Agentka Hill przysłała mu na wyraźne życzenie Nicka Fury’ego, prawdopodobnie nadal żywiącego nadzieję na to że uda jej się namówić go do jej przyjęcia, czynność skierowania wiadomości do folderu z innymi otrzymanymi lecz zignorowanymi e-mailami przerywa mu dzwonek telefonu. Na ekranie pojawia się imię Bucky’ego.

– Cześć. Co słychać?

– Czy rozmawiam z… _Przestań!_ – Odpowiada nieznajomy mężczyzna ze śmiechem, nie złością w głosie. W tle słychać klnącego jak szewc, prawdopodobnie po rosyjsku, Bucky’ego. – Czy rozmawiam z Kapitanem Rogersem?

– A z kto pyta? – Steve siada prościej i przybiera ton nieco lźejszy od swojego oficjalnego kapitańskiego głosu. Głos Bucky’ego brzmi jakby wydawał straszne groźby.

– To nie jest _miłe_ Buck. Jak możesz uważać się za miłego? Mówi Sierżant Barton, ale proszę mówić mi Clint. Chcieliśmy…

– Steve nie słuchaj go! – Krzyczy Bucky. Barton odpowiada mu po chińsku.

– Proszę tego nie robić Cap. To _ja_ jestem tym milszym. Chcieliśmy zaprosić pana…

– _Zastrzelę Cię,_ Barton!

– …dziś popołudniu na strzelnicę. – Kontynuuje wesoło Barton. – Zakładam, że potrafi pan strzelać, biorąc pod uwagę, że złożył pan jego SIGa bez większych problemów.

Steve czuje się jakby właśnie dostał w brzuch. Cały czas kłócił się sam ze sobą z powodu tego czy powinien złożyć broń zanim zamknie ją w sejfie a Bucky nie zareagował w żaden sposób kiedy Steve oddał mu pistolet w całości następnego dnia. Ale jednak powiedział o tym Bartonowi. A Barton, którego Steve zna jedynie z opowiadań, wie że Steve lubi kiedy mówi się do niego Cap.

– Miałem z tym tyle problemów ile miałbym z rozłożeniem _ciebie_. _–_ Odpowiada Steve, natychmiast żałując tego, że dał się podpuścić. Barton ryczy ze śmiechu jak szalona krowa.

– Och teraz rozumiem dlaczego on tak bardzo pana lubi… – mówi zanim milknie z cichym _uff_. Słychać hałas a potem więcej krzyków i szamotaniny kiedy, jak zgaduje Steve, obaj starają się przejąć telefon.

– Tak _bardzo_ Cię przepraszam. – Mówi w końcu zdyszany Bucky.

Coś w jego głosie, odrobina zawstydzenia, resztka walki, przeklinania i głębokiego oddechu, sprawia że Steve wstrzymuje oddech i zamyka oczy by rozkoszować się każdą minutą.

_Oddychaj Rogers!_

– Nic się nie stało. A czy _ty_ potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego? – Nie chce żeby Bucky powtórzył zaproszenie, nadal nie wie nawet czy je przyjmie. Głównie z powodu Bartona.

– Może pomocy w ukryciu ciała? – Stwierdza ze śmiechem Bucky. – Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem mu Cię wkurzyć…

– Tak łatwo się nie wywinie! – Przerywa mu Barton kiedy Bucky dyszy jakby właśnie dostał w brzuch. Znowu słychać szarpaninę a potem Barton mówi znacznie wyraźniej: – Strzelnica przy Siedemdziesiątej. O drugiej po południu.

– Nie znasz go, Barton! – Krzyczy w oddali Bucky jakby Barton uciekł mu z telefonem. – On nie będzie potrzebował pieprzonej pomocy żeby Cię pogrzebać!

Oto wotum zaufania jakiego Steve w ogóle się nie spodziewał. Nie ma pojęcia jak wygląda Barton, więc nie chce myśleć o tym czy powinien skopać mu tyłek, ale miło jest wiedzieć że Bucky sądzi, że powinien to zrobić.

Steve postanawia się rozłączyć ale nadal nie wie czy przyjmie zaproszenie ponieważ nie jest pewien czy było prawdziwe. Ani czy Bucky rzeczywiście chce by do niego dołączył. Myśli, że powinien wysłać SMSa z potwierdzeniem ale nie ma gwarancji na to, że odpisze mu właśnie Bucky.

W końcu wygrywa ciekawość, chęć poznania Bartona, oraz dokładnego sprawdzenia ich umiejętności strzeleckich. Postanawia pojechać tam chociażby po to, żeby w razie czego pomóc Bucky’emu w ucieczce. Jest pewien, że we dwóch będą mogli poskromić Bartona i jego popleczników.

~ ~ ~

Grożenie śmiercią nie ma sensu. Bucky i Barton zbyt wiele razem przeżyli także każda ich kłótnia, jeśli są gdzieś gdzie jest dużo trawy i mało glin, zmienia się w bójkę. W tym przypadku trawnik jest zachwaszczony i wystają z niego korzenie drzew co sprawia, że lądowanie na nim po umyślnym zwarciu nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Ale Barton potrafi być niesamowicie zwinny jeśli musi a Bucky chce po prostu odzyskać telefon.

Za późno. Steve się rozłączył.

– Nie martw się. Nie przyjdzie. – Mówi Barton udając niezwykle zawiedzionego.

Bucky ukradkiem wzdycha z ulgą. Wreszcie udało mu się przekonać Steve’a o tym że jest normalny, no _prawie_ , normalny. Jedno spotkanie z Bartonem może zniszczyć to przekonanie.

– Wisisz mi lunch, dupku. – Stwierdza tylko.

– Oj tam, oj tam… dopisz mi go do rachunku. – Odpowiada Barton kiedy przechodzą przez parking w kierunku siłowni Bartona z której Bucky korzysta za każdym razem kiedy Bartonowi udaje się mu to umożliwić.

Dzisiaj nie męczy się zbytnio. Chce po prostu odreagować stres związany ze spotkaniem grupy wsparcia. Bucky biega a potem wykonuje serię ćwiczeń na górne partie ciała jakie zalecili mu chirurdzy w celu utrzymania masy mięśniowej której potrzebuje by znieść ciężar cyberprotezy. Będzie ich potrzebował do końca życia. Dzięki temu będzie najlepiej zbudowanym staruszkiem na całej pieprzonej planecie.

W trakcie lunchu dołącza do nich Natasza ubrana jak najseksowniejsza bibliotekarka na świecie. Pracuje dla jakiejś rządowej agencji, tak tajnej, że o jej istnieniu nie wie nawet CIA a ona sama zagroziła że zdradzi Bucky’emu jej nazwę tylko po to by mieć pretekst do zabicia go. Bucky ma nadzieję, że żartowała ale na wszelki wypadek stara się nie drażnić jej zbyt mocno. Na przykład tak jak teraz.

– Masz na kurtce kocią sierść. – Mówi kiedy Natasza siada przy ich stoliku. Nie wspomina o futerku na jej spódnicy ponieważ nie chce otrzymać jednego z jej legendarnych kopniaków w twarz.

– Co słychać u Twojego chłopaka? – Odpowiada Natasza odchylając głowę by Barton mógł pocałować ją w policzek.

– Nienawidzę Was. – Odpowiada Bucky chociaż jest to ustępstwo. Minęło sześć tygodni a on nie był na żadnej randce. Nawet się o to nie starał. Wszyscy zdążyli się zorientować, że wpadł po uszy. Barton chciał prawdopodobnie mu ’pomóc’ swoim wcześniejszym wyskokiem.

– Spotka się z nami na strzelnicy. Może wpadniesz? – Pyta Barton uśmiechając się uroczo do Nataszy.

– Wcale _nie… –_ Bucky spogląda na Bartona.

– A właśnie, że przyjdzie.

– Ty pierdolony kłamco! – Oskarża go Bucky. – Powiedziałeś, że _nie przyjdzie._

Barton uśmiecha się niewinnie i anielsko ale Bucky nie kupuje tego ani przez chwilę.

– Chodź z nami Nat. Poznasz faceta który skradł Buckowi serce.

– Odpieprz się. – Bucky z rezygnacją opada na krzesło.

– Brzmi nieźle. – Mówi Natasza z przerażająco rekinim uśmiechem. – Zadzwonię tylko do biura i wezmę wolne na resztę dnia. – Potem całuje Bartona w ucho i wstaje.

– Dokąd idziesz? – Pyta Barton.

– Przywieźć moje pistolety. Nie mogę pozwolić żebyście tylko Wy świetnie się bawili, prawda? – Odpowiada Natasza i odchodzi.

Bucky i Barton patrzą na siebie ponad stolikiem. Uśmiech Bartona lekko osłabł a uśmiech Bucky’ego wcale nie jest grzeczny.

– Jeśli Twoja dziewczyna zostawi Cię dzisiaj dla Steve’a chyba umrę ze śmiechu.

– Ale najpierw mnie zastrzelisz dobrze? – Krzywi się Barton.

– Jasne, kurwa, że tak.

~ ~ ~

Kiedy zegar wskazuje za kwadrans drugą po południu Bucky zaczyna denerwować się bardziej niż przed swoją pierwszą samotną misją. Musi uspokajać się na tyle by nie zwymiotować ani nie postrzelić ’przypadkiem’ Bartona w stopę i w ten sposób móc pojechać z nim do szpitala. Jego koc strzelniczy jest niewygodny i mógłby przysiąc że słońce przesunęło się bardziej niż powinno w to listopadowe popołudnie ponieważ jego widzenie jest rozmazane nawet mimo mrugania. Musiał zmienić soczewki z czystych na szare co zawsze pogarsza jego wyniki przy pierwszych kilku strzałach.

Tuż obok niego Barton strzela tak celnie, że Bucky nawet nie musi patrzeć przez lornetkę żeby się o tym przekonać.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w tym wszystkim jest to, że Nataszy udało się namówić kierownika strzelnicy na to by pozwolił jej pobawić się w części dla organów ścigania. Bucky uśmiecha się na samą myśl o minie jaką będzie miał ten nieszczęśnik kiedy zorientuje się że nigdy nie chybiła i prawdopodobnie pobiła ostatni czasowy rekord strzelnicy. Z karabinem jest całkiem niezła. Ale kiedy dać jej dwa pistolety robi się naprawdę przerażająca.

Bucky opiera głowę na kolbie swojego skarbu, karabinu którego zakup i przeróbki kosztowały tyle ile zarobił w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Trzyma go w skrytce na strzelnicy tylko dlatego, że nie chciałby przerazić Steve’a zamieniając suterenę jego domu w mini arsenał. Oddycha głęboko wdychając zapach swojego starego wełnianego koca. Drobiny pustynnego piasku wniknęły głęboko we włókna podobnie jak resztki zapachu sosen porastających góry. Ponieważ ma w uszach zatyczki, hałas strzelania przypomina daleki grzmot.

Przytula się, tylko tak można to nazwać, do karabinu i zamyka oko. Czuje się teraz spokojniejszy więc nie spieszy się z trzecim strzałem, i nawet zanim naciśnie spust wie, że tym razem strzelił w sam środek. Zwalniając spust unosi głowę, żeby to sprawdzić…

– Niezła robota, Barnes.

Ten głęboki głos rozprasza jego koncentrację. Bucky odwraca się na plecy i wgapia w Steve’a który wygląda wręcz _bosko_ w świetle popołudniowego słońca. Nawet żółte ochraniacze oczu wyglądają na nim seksownie a nie głupio. Zatyczki do uszu zwisają mu z jednej ręki a włosy ma idealnie ułożone co nie wskazuje na to by je włożył. Ma na sobie obcisły t-shirt i rozpiętą skórzaną lotniczą kurtkę. Leżący u jego stóp Bucky ma ochotę poprosić go o nagrodę za swój celny strzał.

Ale w tym momencie, niczym naćpana mangusta, pojawia się Barton i wpycha między Steve’a a Bucky’ego. Staje na baczność i salutuje a Bucky ma nadzieję, że nie zapomniał wojskowej dyscypliny.

– Sir!

Steve również salutuje a potem przygląda się ciekawie Bartonowi. W tej samej chwili Barton rozluźnia się i niemal podskakuje.

– Jest pan pewnie Kapitanem Rogersem. – Mówi Barton i chociaż jest do niego odwrócony plecami Bucky wie, że głupio się uśmiecha.

– A pan to zapewne Clint Barton. – Steve wyciąga do niego rękę. – Miło mi pana poznać. – Steve wydaje się szczery chociaż Bucky zauważa że nie użył stopnia wojskowego.

– Mnie również. – Odpowiada gładko Barton. – Wiele o panu słyszałem.

Bojąc się że Barton zacznie cytować wszystkie bzdury jakich mu nagadał Bucky podnosi się ostrożnie, żeby nie strącić karabinu ze stojaka. Zdejmuje okulary i… _kurwa_ bez nich Steve jest jeszcze bardziej powalający.

– Cześć. – To wszystko co Bucky jest w stanie mu powiedzieć a kiedy zaczyna brakować mu słów stwierdza, że chyba powinien wezwać SMSem Nataszę, żeby go zastrzeliła.

Barton uśmiecha się do niego szatańsko zmieniając ich pozycję z trójkąta na „dwa plus jeden”. _No tak. Wiedziałem_. Mruczy pod nosem po rosyjsku i cofa się w kierunku swojego stanowiska.

Steve uśmiecha się pytająco do Bucky’ego i podchodzi bliżej.

– Czyżbym nie zdał egzaminu? – Pyta ściszonym głosem.

– Ty…

– Ja tylko dbam o przyjaciela. – Wtrąca Barton. – Bucky zasługuje na to co najlepsze.

– Właściwie to go nie znam. – Wyjaśnia Steve’owi Bucky z desperacją w głosie. – Wynająłem go żeby tu przyszedł żebyś nie pomyślał sobie, że nie mam przyjaciół. – Zamiast się obrazić, Barton wyje ze śmiechu. Steve chichocze spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego z wyrazem szczerego rozbawienia na twarzy.

– Nie nabierzesz mnie. Towarzysze broni często się do siebie upodabniają. A Wy dwaj śmiejecie się tak jakbyście pochodzili z jednego miotu.

– _Ja jestem przystojniejszy._ – Mówią jednocześnie ponieważ czasami rzeczywiście zdają się posiadać jeden mózg.

Steve wydyma usta i potrząsa głową kompletnie nie radząc sobie z ukryciem swego uroczego uśmiechu. Bucky patrzy na niego zafascynowany ponieważ Steve ma maleńkie kurze łapki w kącikach oczu a jego usta robią się _grzeszne_ kiedy nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Będziesz tam tak stał czy możemy wreszcie zabrać się do roboty? – Odzywa się Barton nikomu nie pomagając

– Ja pier… – Bucky milknie przygryzając dolną wargę. – Jeśli skończyłeś się rozgrzewać, Barton, możemy rzeczywiście zabrać się do pracy.

– Ja jestem gotowy.

Bucky spogląda na Steve’a myśląc że w jego obecności nie uda mu się odpowiednio zwolnić bicia serca. Ale pieprzyć to. W końcu nie strzelają do żywego celu.

– Hej Cap, myślisz że udałoby Ci się powstrzymać Bartona przed oszukiwaniem?

– Wydaje mi się że byłoby to nie możliwe nawet gdyby pojawił się tutaj jego bezpośredni zwierzchnik.

– Więc zostań ze mną i przynieś mi szczęście. – Stwierdza żartobliwie Bucky i odwraca się do poprzedniej pozycji gdy dociera do niego że z punktu widzenia Steve’a wygląda to tak jakby, wsparty na łokciach z rozsuniętymi nogami specjalnie pokazywał mu swój tyłek. Zamyka oczy, ignoruje szalony śmiech Bartona i postanawia po prostu się poddać. Jeśli zamierza nadal pleść bzdury może się przy tym także nieźle bawić. – Miłej zabawy. To najpiękniejsza strzelnica w okolicy. – Mówi spoglądając przez ramię na Steve’a.

~ ~ ~

_Najpiękniejsza strzelnica w okolicy,_ myśli Steve wkładając do uszu zatyczki. Trudno mu skupić się na tarczach zamiast na ciele Bucky’ego. To że obleczone dżinsem uda Bucky’ego składają się właściwie z samych mięśni, a jego tyłek jest rozkosznie jędrny i okrągły wcale nie pomaga.

Mimo zabawy, kiedy Bucky i Barton zabierają się do roboty są celni. Steve bierze lornetkę Bucky’ego i popatruje z jednej tarczy na drugą. Obaj są _przerażająco_ dokładni. Nic dziwnego, że Agentka Hill chciała poznać jego opinię na temat Barnesa.

Są też niezwykle spójni kiedy strzelają do celu za celem, nie spieszą się, nigdy nie strzelają zbyt szybko ani niedbale. ’Zawodowcy’ to jedno ze słów jakimi można by ich opisać. Drugie to ’zamachowcy’.

Nagle Steve czuje czyjś wzrok na swoim karku i wracają mu stare instynkty. Odwraca się za siebie i widzi kobietę – _zachwycającą_ kobietę o rudych włosach roztrzepanych tam gdzie tkwiły zwisające z jej przedramienia słuchawki. Stoi za stołem gdzie Bucky i Barton zostawili swoje torby ale przygląda się jemu a nie im.

Steve grzecznie kiwa głową wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń z lornetką z uniesionymi pytająco brwiami i uśmiechem. Kobieta wychodzi zza stołu i wyciąga do niego rękę. Steve przygląda się jej szybko, ma ona na sobie: dżinsy, t-shirt, dżinsową kurtkę a na biodrach dwa pistolety Glock 26. Zdecydowanie nie przyjechała tu po to by tylko popatrzeć. Ma krótko obcięte paznokcie a jej dłonie wydają się zaskakująco silne.

Zamiast podnieść do oczu lornetkę kobieta podaje mu dłoń.

– Kapitan Rogers? – Pyta a Steve przytakuje skinieniem głowy i ściska jej dłoń – To zaszczyt poznać pana osobiście. Jestem Natasza Romanov, przyjaźnię się z Nickiem.

A więc ona pracuje dla TARCZY _._ Fascynujące. Jej uścisk jest silny i profesjonalny tak jak się tego spodziewał. Oboje utrzymują go trochę dłużej niż powinni przyglądając się sobie nawzajem.

– Miło mi panią poznać Panno Romanov. – Mówi Steve a kiedy przypomina sobie jak ma na imię stara się poczuć to samo ukłucie zazdrości które poczuł kiedy ostatni raz je usłyszał. – Wydaje mi się, że zna pani również Sierżanta Barnesa. Czy to znaczy że zna pani również Bartona?

– Nie jestem na służbie. Proszę mówić mi Nat. – Odpowiada ona uśmiechając się w kierunku Bartona. – A z Clintem jestem tylko ze względu na jego kocięta.

– _Słyszałem to! –_ Wykrzykuje Clint rozpoczynając kolejną serię wystrzałów a Steve stwierdza, że musiała powiedzieć to specjalnie.

Pełen zwycięstwa śmiech Bucky’ego tylko utwierdza go w tym przekonaniu. Najwyraźniej punktacja nie jest już tak wyrównana.

Barton wykrzykuje oskarżenia o oszustwo na które Bucky odpowiada po chińsku. Barton odpowiada mu po arabsku ale Steve nie jest pewien którym dialektem. Natasza wzdycha i rzuca Steve’owi pełne cierpienia spojrzenie.

– Oni mogą tak cały dzień. Chce pan zobaczyć strzelnicę dla organów ścigania? Jest urocza.

Teraz kiedy Steve jest już pewien że Natasza jest definitywnie zajęta przez _Clinta_ uśmiech przychodzi mu znacznie łatwiej podobnie jak skinienie głową. Jego uśmiech gaśnie a on sam beszta się wewnętrznie z powodu tego, że ta wiadomość sprawiła iż poczuł się znacznie lepiej.

_To nie Twój interes Rogers!_

Steve po raz ostatni spogląda na Bucky’ego mając nadzieję, że nie zaczerwienił się przy tym i pozwala poprowadzić się w stronę długiego, niskiego budynku który mógł być kiedyś stodołą.

– Mówiłam poważnie, nie jestem teraz na służbie. – Mówi bardzo cicho idąca u jego boku Natasza. – Nie zamierzam próbować rekrutować ani pana ani Bucky’ego. Mimo iż słyszałam pańskie nazwisko w kwaterze głównej.

– Dzięki. Nie jestem pewien dlaczego Nick nie może przyjąć do wiadomości słowa ’nie’ ale miło będzie nie musieć odmówić także Tobie.

– Jak myślisz Cap, ilu ludzi mu odmówiło? – Pyta z tajemniczym uśmiechem Natasza. – Krygowanie się tylko podsyca jego zainteresowanie. – Jej uśmiech staje się bardziej otwarty i pełen nadziei kiedy dodaje: – A skoro pamiętasz lekcję dotyczącą odmawiania, co powiesz na pokazanie mi jak radzisz sobie z bronią?

– Dzisiaj nie odmawiam. – Odpowiada Steve ze swoim najszerszym i najszczerszym uśmiechem.


	7. Rozdział 7

W drodze powrotnej Bucky czuje wręcz oszałamiającą ulgę. Popołudnie, i budzące strach spotkanie z jego przyjaciółmi, okazało się bardziej udane niż tego oczekiwał. Okazał się o dwa punkty lepszy od Bartona, co zawsze jest miłe, a jego przyjaciele wydali się polubić Steve’a a przynajmniej otwarcie nie okazywali mu nienawiści i vice-versa. Był jedynie zawiedziony tym że przegapił coś _niesamowitego_ co Steve zrobił na strzelnicy do broni krótkiej.

Mimo wszystko wraca do domu w niezwykle dobrym humorze. Tak dobrym, że jedzie za Stevem zamiast go wyprzedzić. Steve jedzie wolno, jakieś pięć mil poniżej ustawowo dozwolonej prędkości czyli jakieś piętnaście mil wolniej niż zwykle porusza się Bucky, ale nawet się tym nie przejmuje. Nie widzi sensu w pośpiesznym powrocie do pustego domu.

I jest to niezwykle _szokująca_ myśl. Czy to właśnie miał na myśli Sam mówiąc o stabilności i trwałości jakiej potrzebuje w życiu Bucky? To nie może być to. Minęło zaledwie…siedem czy osiem tygodni odkąd poznał Steve’a?

Stara się rozwiązać tę zagadkę przez resztę drogi do domu ale wjeżdżając na podjazd nadal nie wie co o tym myśleć. Parkuje obok motocykla Steve’a, zsiada i zabiera swoje sakwy, zawierające jego sportowe buty i ubrania z siłowni oraz kask.

– Idź pod prysznic. – Proponuje Steve’owi wiedząc, że bojler nie wytrzyma dwóch jednoczesnych pryszniców. – Ja w tym czasie nastawię kawę?

– Poproszę. Dzięki. – Steve uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością która sprawia, że jego oczy błyszczą.

Bucky stara się nie gapić zbyt długo ale wie, że mijają co najmniej dwie sekundy. Wchodzi do domu, odwiesza kurtkę oraz kask i idzie do kuchni, żeby umyć ręce. Porządne wyszorowanie metalowej dłoni wymaga takiego skupienia, że Bucky’emu udaje się zignorować hałas w rurach, aż do momentu kiedy słyszy dźwięk przesuwanej kotary i wie że Steve wszedł pod prysznic.

Niestety Bucky ma naprawdę wybujałą wyobraźnię.

Dlatego nastawia kawę i znika na dole. Potem wraca na górę ponieważ nie przywiózł kolacji więc musi przejrzeć menu jedzenia na wynos. Znowu prawie zmienia zdanie ponieważ z jego ramienia nadal zwisają sakwy i właśnie wtedy się poddaje.

Jest rozkojarzony. Jest _bardzo_ rozkojarzony ponieważ Steve jest zachwycający, uprzejmy i najwyraźniej świetnym strzelcem, a to naciska wszystkie guziki Bucky’ego. No i poza masażem w Halloween Steve nie starał się do niego zbliżyć.

Bucky wraca na dół, odstawia sakwy na biurko i zdejmuje ubranie. Weźmie zimny prysznic ponieważ w tym momencie naprawdę go potrzebuje. Poza tym, odkręcenie gorącej wody na dole spieprzyłoby temperaturę prysznica na górze. A wbrew powszechnej opinii Bucky potrafi liczyć się z innymi.

Kładzie się na łóżku i gapi w sufit ale nawet lekki chłód otoczenia nie pomaga zniknąć obrazom w jego głowie. Do tego czasu trzy razy widział Steve’a w bieliźnie, wie dokładnie jak wyglądają jego nogi i ma całkiem niezły pomysł co do wyglądu jego kutasa.

Co _zdecydowanie_ nie pomaga.

Znowu czuje się jak czternastolatek który odkrył że pociągają go _ludzie_ , nie tylko dziewczyny czy chłopcy, cheerleaderki, futboliści czy kto tam jeszcze. Najbliższym prawdy wyjaśnieniem jest to, że pociągają go _kompetencje._ Ktoś kto jest _geniuszem_ w tym co robi – nauce, sporcie, czymkolwiek – ma dokładnie to co przykuwa uwagę Bucky’ego pewnie dlatego, że on sam nigdy nie był w niczym dobry dopóki nie dotknął po raz pierwszy karabinka snajperskiego na początku służby wojskowej.

Barton i Nat byli do tej pory największymi sprawdzianami jego silnej woli. A potem poznał Steve’a.

Steve jest zachwycającym, grzecznym, pieprzonym _bohaterem_ , który strzela tak dobrze, że nawet Natasza zaniemówiła z wrażenia.

Bucky tylko połowicznie słucha _hałasu_ w rurach. Czeka jakieś trzy sekundy a potem idzie pod prysznic. Jednym z pożytków mieszkania w suterenie jest niemal natychmiastowy dostęp do ciepłej wody pod prysznicem. Potem Bucky nie ma wymówek żeby nie dotknąć się między nogami i osuwa się z ulgą na ściankę kabiny prysznicowej starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym czy Steve zastanawiał się kiedykolwiek nad uczuciem dotyku jego metalowej dłoni. Bucky zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze w szpitalu. Wydawało mu się to logiczne. A teraz bardzo, bardzo chciałby pokazać Steve’owi jak zręczna potrafi być jego metalowa dłoń.

To wystarczy. Bucky musi unieść drugą rękę i ugryźć ją żeby zachowac ciszę. Ma w tym jednak tyle wprawy, od ostatnich kilku tygodni, że orgazm jest tak samo satysfakcjonujący jak podrapanie miejsca ugryzionego przez komara.

To, decyduje ponuro zabierając się za szorowanie swojego ciała, jest piekło.

Kiedy wreszcie wraca na górę, ubrany i o wiele mniej zdesperowany, zauważa Steve’a siedzącego z kubkiem kawy przy kuchennym stole. To właściwie codzienny widok, który nie powinien wydać się Bucky’emu niczym niezwykłym, ale dzisiaj zatrzymuje go w pół kroku. Może dlatego, że Bucky po raz pierwszy naprawdę _widzi_ Steve’a. Widzi jego długie rzęsy i silne dłonie owinięte wokół kubka i pół-uśmiech kiedy Steve odwraca się by coś mu powiedzieć i uświadamia sobie, że sytuacja zmieniła się z dobrej w dużo gorszą.

Ukradkowo pożądać Kapitana Rogersa, wojskowego bohatera i jego gospodarza to jedno. Bycie w nim, prawdopodobnie, _zakochanym_ to zupełnie inna historia, czego zwykle udawało mu się uniknąć. Tego rodzaju zaangażowanie sprawiało, że Bucky zwykle uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie kiedy ktoś z kim niezobowiązująco się spotykał zaczynał używać, lub nawet myśleć o słowie na „m”.

– Zamawiamy pizzę czy mam pojechać kupić coś na mieście? – Pyta unikając wzroku Steve’a po drodze do ekspresu do kawy.

– Moglibyśmy usmażyć coś na szybko. W lodówce jest wystarczająco dużo warzyw a ja, wbrew Twojej opinii, potrafię ugotować coś więcej niż tylko jajecznicę. – Odpowiada z wesołym uśmiechem Steve a Bucky’emu serce podjeżdża do gardła. Uspokaja się dopiero po łyku mocnej czarnej kawy.

– Cokolwiek zechcesz. – Odpowiada niemal się krztusząc. I chociaż prawie nigdy nie słodzi kawy, sięga po cukiernicę. Jest z siebie dumny kiedy udaje mu się nie upuścić łyżeczki a ręka mu się nie trzęsie kiedy dodaje do kubka cztery łyżeczki cukru ponieważ podejrzewa, że będzie musiał wytrzymać siedzenie przy stole ze Steve’em. W końcu nie będzie mógł tego znieść. Jest tylko człowiekiem.

~ ~ ~

Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni Steve poznał Bucky’ego prawie tak dobrze jak zna samego siebie. Bucky zmienił się z dzikiego, na wpół oswojonego psa w każdej chwili gotowego do ucieczki w jednego z najbliższych przyjaciół Steve’a – bliższego nawet od Sama. Bucky częściej się teraz śmieje i uśmiecha i jeśli przestał z nim tak otwarcie flirtować to pewnie oznacza to, że czuje się pewniej i nie musi się chować za pewną siebie bezczelnością. Obserwując Bucky’ego z Bartonem, bliskiemu mu jak brat ale bez krzty intymności, pełnym nigdy nie kończącego się sarkazmu, Steve podejrzewa że jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą która widzi prawdziwego Bucky’ego.

Nie jest więc zdziwiony kiedy Bucky znika w suterenie kiedy tylko stół jest sprzątnięty a naczynia wstawione do zmywarki. Ma prawdziwą wymówkę. Steve jest pewien że poszedł wyczyścić SIGa z którego oddał kilka serii po tym jak wraz z Bartonem skończyli strzelać z karabinów ale czas w jakim się ulotnił wiele tłumaczy.

Spotkanie z jego przyjaciółmi poszło całkiem nieźle, myśli Steve, nawet jeśli Bucky musiał znieść z jego powodu kilka docinków. Najwyraźniej często wspomina Steve’a w ich towarzystwie.

Co jest _naprawdę_ miłe. Jeśli Bucky czuje się tak swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, być może istnieje szansa, że uda im się przekształcić panującą między nimi bliskość w jeszcze bliższą zażyłość. Barton zdecydowanie o czymś takim napomknął. Chociaż być może tylko drażnił się z Buckym. Trudno jest ich czasami zrozumieć. Gdyby tylko Steve miał z kim pogadać o swoim – _przyznaj się! –_ zadurzeniu…

Nie. Steve nie będzie o tym z nikim rozmawiał. Co _mógłby_ powiedzieć? Że chciałby by jego niesamowicie przystojny, przerażająco celnie strzelający, współlokator, który prawdopodobnie do niedawna pracował jako tajny zamachowiec na usługach rządu, przestał się z nim drażnić i do końca życia pieprzył go do utraty tchu? Taa… w życiu się na to nie zdobędzie.

Przez następnych kilka dni właściwie nie widuje Bucky’ego. Nadal jadają razem śniadania, pełne przyjacielskich rozmów i ukradkowych spojrzeń. Ta naelektryzowana odległość sprawia, że Steve nie może się na niczym skupić i poddaje wszystko w wątpliwość. Trzeciego poranka, Bucky rzuca na niego okiem, jeszcze zanim Steve przebrał się ze stroju do biegania, i wraca do sutereny. Steve stara się zrozumieć co mu się stało.

I wtedy los postanawia trochę im ulżyć, przynajmniej na jedną noc.

– Muszę wyjechać na kilka dni. – Oznajmia Bucky znad spaghetti które przywiezionego z jednej z ich ulubionych włoskich knajpek w DC. – Muszę zostać na noc w szpitalu z powodu jakichś badań neurologicznych.

Steve marszczy brwi zastanawiając się co to właściwie oznacza. Dzięki temu nie musi przyznawać się do uczucia zawodu, którego nie powinien czuć.

– W porządku. – Steve spogląda na unikającego jego wzroku Bucky’ego. – Mogę Cię tam odwieźć jeśli nie chcą żebyś później prowadził.

Bucky przeżuwa i połyka kłąb makaronu który nawinął na widelec.

– Nie kłopocz się. Zmuszę do tego Bartona. W ramach rewanżu za to, że zmusił Cię do dołączenia do nas na strzelnicy. – Wyjaśnia z uśmiechem który znika kiedy wreszcie używa serwetki.

– Sam nie wiem czy powinienem się za to gniewać… Całkiem nieźle się wtedy bawiłem. Twoi przyjaciele są szaleni ale… – Steve uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie dwójki niesamowicie dokładnych strzelców wyborowych i ich szybkiej wymiany docinków na tle jeszcze szybszych serii wystrzałów.

– Przynajmniej Barton Cię nie obwąchał. – Stwierdza Bucky i dokończywszy zdanie wgryza się kawałek pieczywa czosnkowego rozsypując wszędzie dookoła okruchy. – Obwąchał Nat. – Dodaje gestykulując resztą kromki. Potem przełyka i uśmiecha się. – Powiedział mi, że się w niej zakochał kiedy nastawiałem jego złamany nos.

Steve patrzy na niego z przerażeniem starając się nie opluć wszystkiego mlekiem kiedy chichocze z pełnymi ustami. Przełyka i wybucha śmiechem.

– To, że go nie zabiła oznacza chyba że odwzajemnia jego uczucie.

– Nie przywaliła mu torebką ani nic w tym stylu. – Odpowiada z psotnym uśmiechem Bucky. – Kopnęła go. W twarz.

– Oczywiście, że tak. – Potrząsa głową Steve częściowo z rozbawieniem i częściowo po to by przstać myśleć jej nogach. Mogłaby nimi kogoś zabić. – Jak się poznali?

– Byłem z Bartonem w Biurze Weteranów wypełnić jakieś papierki, ona też tam była, stała przed wielką tablicą przy bocznym wejściu? – Steve kiwa głową, to niedaleko sali gdzie Sam zwykle prowadzi spotkania grupy wsparcia. – Więc, Barton, ten pieprzony kretyn, _rusza za nią_ schodami a potem mówi coś o tym, że się zakochał. Tyle, że powiedział to po rosyjsku. A potem ją _powąchał_ , i zanim się obejrzałem praktycznie miał w ustach jej but, a ona pyta _mnie_ z której choinki urwał się Barton. – Bucky wzrusza ramionami i dodaje: – Jeśli to nie jest miłość, to Natasza ma jakieś dziwne hobby.

– On nie wiedział, że Natasza zna rosyjski? – Steve nie jest pewien ile Natasza opowiedziała o sobie chłopakom, on sam wie tyle ile zgodziła się ujawnić, próbował dowiedzieć się więcej ale bez skutku. Prawdopodobnie dzięki Fury’emu.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Śmieje się Bucky. – Myślał, że jej zaimponuje. Z drugiej strony Nat nigdy nie musiała nas poprawiać, więc jest w porządku. Myślę że jej dziadkowie pochodzą z Rosji.

Steve znowu potrząsa głową tym razem z podziwu dla naturalnego poligloty.

– Ile języków właściwie znacie, Wy wieśniaki? –

– Wieśniaki? Nieźle Panie Amerykaninie ze Środkowego Zachodu. – Stwierdza Bucky. A potem garbi się na krześle i mówi przeciągle – Masz jakiś problem z brooklyńskim angielskim, śmieciu?

– Mówisz także moim ojczystym językiem? Kto Cię tego nauczył? – Steve przychyla się do niego wpadając w swój dawny akcent który sprawia, że jego usta czują się niemal jak w domu. Zaskoczony Bucky siada prościej i wlepia wzrok w Steve’a.

– Co jest _kurwa?_ – Mówi bez zastanowienia. – To _kurwa_ niemożliwe.

– Co jest Barnes? – Pyta gestykulując zaczepnie Steve. – Całujesz tymi ustami własną matkę?

W oczach Bucky’ego pojawiają się psotne błyski a Bucky wstaje. Siedzą teraz w jednym rogu stołu więc mają się na wyciągnięcie ramienia i Bucky korzysta z tej niewielkiej odległości łapiąc Steve’a za kołnierz koszuli.

– Masz problem z moim pocałunkami? – Pyta zaczepnie pochylając się do przodu.

Steve przełyka spychając swoje serce z powrotem do klatki piersiowej o którą tłucze się ono tak mocno, Bucky czuje je chyba na własnym przedramieniu, i mówi wystarczająco głośno aby przekroczyć dzielącą ich wręcz minimalnie odległość.

– Sam nie wiem…powinienem?

Jeśli Bucky mu odpowiada, Steve nie słyszy tego ponieważ sekundę później Bucky go całuje. Pocałunek jest niemal niewinny ale jednocześnie jest to jedne z najseksowniejszych przeżyć ponieważ usta Bucky’ego są dokładnie tak miękkie i ciepłe jak Steve je sobie wyobrażał. I chociaż Bucky nie otwiera ust w pocałunku, w tym jak Bucky przychyla się do pocałunku nadal trzymając Steve’a za kołnierz, jest coś niezwykle intymnego.

Aż do momentu w którym Bucky go _puszcza_ a ich oczy na ułamek sekundy się spotykają, niczym wyładowanie elektryczne. Steve przebiega dreszcz podniecenia, aż do postawy kręgosłupa i na moment odbiera mu dech. Potem Bucky odsuwa się, łapie swój talerz oraz prawie pustą butelkę po piwie i wstaje od stołu.

Steve siedzi kompletnie nieruchomo i patrzy na Bucky’ego tak jakby oglądał film, dźwięk uderzającego o ceramikę szkła jest tak samo drażniący jak widok oddalającego się mężczyzny. Steve czuje rumieniec przesuwający się w górę jego szyi na jego twarz. Jego usta pieką i na pewno są czerwone ponieważ nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ich oblizaniem. Lekki posmak piwa sprawia, że Steve czuje zawstydzenie aż w żołądku. Jest pewien, że nie widział w oczach Bucky’ego ani odrobiny zażenowania ale nie jest pewien, ponieważ Bucky jest odwrócony w stronę zlewu gdzie swój talerz.

Nie odwracając się do stołu Bucky wstawia talerz do zmywarki, wyłącza młynek do odpadów a potem kieruje się w stronę drzwi do sutereny. Znowu porusza się tak cicho jakby chciał żeby go tam nie było.

– Buck.

– Ja…zobaczę się z Tobą za kilka dni. – Przerywa mu Bucky jakby bał się tego co Steve chce mu powiedzieć.

Ale Steve nie chciał nic mówić. Chciał tylko by Bucky na niego spojrzał.

Dźwięk zamykających się drzwi prowadzących do sutereny wyrywa Steve’a z otępienia i pozwala mu oddychać. Po chwili Steve przesuwa swój talerz na bok tak że może oprzeć czoło o blat. Słyszy odgłos zamka przekręcanego w drzwiach pokoju Bucky’ego i brzmi to tak bardzo ostatecznie. Nie rusza się dopóki jego ciało i oddychanie nie odzyskują równowagi, a potem idzie na górę do swojej sypialni i rzuca się twarzą w dół na łóżko.

Zostaje w tej pozycji aż do rana.


	8. Rozdział 8

– Jestem pieprzonym idiotą. – Oznajmia Bucky zbyt-kurwa-wcześnie-rano wsiadając do samochodu Bartona.

– Przyjechałem tutaj po Ciebie _w porannych godzinach szczytu_ ale to _ty_ jesteś pieprzonym idiotą? – Pyta Barton patrząc na niego mówiącym _bez-kitu_ spojrzeniem widocznym nawet przez czarne szkła jego przeciwsłonecznych okularów.

– Zamknij się. I ruszaj. – Odpowiada Bucky przerażony tym, że Steve wróci z porannej przebieżki akurat w momencie kiedy on będzie odjeżdżał sprzed domu w odpicowanym terenowym jeepie Bartona. I pojawią się oferty śniadania i kawy, a Barton _nigdy_ nie odmawia jedzenia więc Bucky utknie przy stole gdzie…

…gdzie…

– O Boże… – Jęczy Bucky uderzając głową o zagłówek kiedy Barton wreszcie rusza.

– Co się stało? – Pyta z dziwną nutą powagi w głosie Barton. – Chyba nie chodzi o badania? Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?

Powaga Bartona wytrząsa Bucky’ego z jego nienawiści do samego siebie

– Nie. Z ramieniem wszystko w porządku.

– Nie wyglądasz jakby wszystko było w  _porządku._ Coś Ty zrobił? Cholera. Chyba nie zastrzeliłeś kolejnej owcy?

– Przytrafiło mi się to jeden, jedyny raz, dupku. – Odszczekuje Bucky zastanawiając się czy Barton kiedykolwiek przestanie się z niego nabijać. – I tamta na nas szarżowała.

– _To była jedna owca._ – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Barton na serio się rozgrzewając. – Co by nam zrobiła? _Ocierałaby się_ o nas tak długo aż umarlibyśmy z powodu alergii na wełnę?

– Pocałowałem Steve’a.

Barton zbyt gwałtownie naciska na hamulec a potem odwraca głowę i spogląda na Bucky’ego ponad oprawkami okularów. Bucky kurczy się na siedzeniu.

– I co? – Pyta w końcu Barton.

– I jajco.

Barton przygląda mu się podejrzliwie a potem znowu rusza.

– Więc po raz pierwszy odkąd skończyłeś dwanaście może trzynaście lat pocałowałeś kogoś z kim nie uprawiałeś później seksu?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że jednak miałeś na mnie ochotę? – Uśmieszek Buckiego jest niemal zdeprawowany.

– Że co?

– 2007. Bahrajn. Impreza bożonarodzeniowa w bazie wojskowej. Wprosiliśmy się na nią i…

– Jeśli jeszcze raz wypomnisz mi tamtą jemiołę to Cię zastrzelę. _Podwójnie_.

– Wierz mi, staram się o tym nie myśleć. – Śmieje się Bucky. – Jednak cały czas się zastawiam co Natasza w Tobie widzi. Wcale tak dobrze nie całujesz.

– _Byłem pijany!_

– _Nie byłeś._ To było bezalkoholowe przyjęcie, dupku.

– _Udawałem!_

– I to dlatego Nat tak długo z Tobą wytrzymała, hmm?

– Dobra. Zostawiam Cię w szpitalu. Możesz wracać pieszo.

Bucky uśmiecha się, podniesiony na duchu, chociaż to wcale nie oznacza, że poradził sobie z jego prawdziwym problemem. Ponieważ jeden pocałunek nie wystarczy. Nigdy mu nie wystarczał. Ponieważ wystarczyłyby mu – w pewnym sensie – _fantazjowanie_ o pocałunku Steve’a ale teraz go poczuł. Posmakował. I pragnie więcej tak bardzo że niewykluczone iż zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego.

– Kiedy mnie wyrzuci, wprowadzę się z powrotem do Ciebie.

– Rób co chcesz. – Wzrusza ramionami Barton. – Ale to Ty będziesz czyścił kuwety.

Bucky potrząsa głową starając się zignorować fakt iż czuje się lepiej mając plan ucieczki, nawet jeśli ten plan wymaga noszenia wielkich worków pachnącej gliny.

– Ty i Twoje pierdolone koty.

~~~

Sam Wilson siedzi przy sąsiadującym z oknem stoliku ja dłodajni która stała się stałym miejscem jego spotkań ze Stevem. Znają ich tam wszystkie kelnerki i bez pytania dolewają im kawy. Co ważniejsze Sam i Steve poznali na pamięć rozkład pieczenia i mogą ustalać spotkania wedle tego kiedy podawane są ich ulubione placki z owocami – to dobre miejsce na rozmowę w spokojny dzień.

Nie żeby dzisiaj takowy był.

Pochłaniając hamburgera z frytkami Sam opowiada Steve’owi o polityce z jaką styka się na co dzień w Biurze Weterana a Steve zastanawia się jak powiedzieć mu o swoim problemie. Swoim mierzącym prawie metr osiemdziesiąt i ważącym siedemdziesiąt siedem kilogramów czarnowłosym i niebieskookim problemie.

– Więc o czym _naprawdę_ chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – Pyta Sam kiedy Steve stwierdza, że jego problem może poczekać ponieważ zdecydowanie zbyt długo wpatruje się w spis deserów/

– O niczym. – Odpowiada zbyt szybko Steve pochylając głowę i wpatrując się w cenę mrożonej herbaty tak długo aż jego oddech uspokaja się po tym krótkim momencie paniki. Kiedy unosi głowę wyraz twarzy Sama sprawia, że zaczyna żałować tego posiłku a także życia które do niego doprowadziło. – Sam ja…

Sam po prostu _wpatruje się_ w niego jak by mógł zajrzeć do samego wnętrza jego umysłu. Jedna brew lekko się unosi a cała twarz zmienia się jakby chciał spytać _Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mnie okłamać?_ Steve wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem.

– Dlaczego mnie pytasz skoro wiesz co chcę Ci powiedzieć? Zauważyłem, że ani razu o niego nie spytałeś.

Uśmiech, który powoli pojawia się na twarzy Sama jest promienny i pełen zadowolenia jakby Steve rozwiązał właśnie jakieś trudne zadanie matematyczne.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, że to _ty_ ani razu dzisiaj o nim nie wspomnialeś. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące ciągle słyszałem ’Bucky to’, ’Bucky tamto’ aż do dzisiaj.

– Posłuchaj, to wszystko Twoja wina. Gdybyś nie… – Steve wbija wzrok w podłogę i głęboko oddycha. – Nie chcę o nim dzisiaj rozmawiać. On wyjechał a ja postanowiłem zrobić sobie przerwę od…

– Wzdychania do niego jak zakochany nastolatek?

– Wcale nie… – Steve gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

_Nie okłamuj się Rogers!_

– Cholera! – Mruczy pod nosem Steve.

Sam uśmiecha się szerzej ponieważ Steve _nigdy_ tak nie przeklina. Na szczęście po chwili Sam odwraca się by przywołać kelnerkę i zamówić deser.

– I ekstra duży kawałek dla Steve’a. Z bitą śmietaną. – Dodaje pomocnie. – Steve poznał niedawno _kogoś specjalnego._

– Steve! – Szczebiocze kelnerka uderzając go w ramię. – I nie przyprowadziłeś jej tutaj żebym mogła ją poznać? Czuję się dotknięta!

Steve może tylko słabo się uśmiechnąć kiedy ona mruga do niego i odwraca się do innych stolików.

Potem spogląda na Sama. Jeśli kiedykolwiek życzył sobie by jego wzrok mógł zabijać to ta chwila właśnie nadeszła. Steve wzdycha głęboko by przegnać tę myśl.

– Po pierwsze _płacisz_ za lunch. Po drugie czuję się okropnie i przyszedłem do Ciebie ponieważ nie mam z kim o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli teraz wstanę i stąd wyjdę to tylko pogorszy sytuację. – Mówi tak cicho jak może ale jego głos i tak prawie drży przez co Steve krzywi się słysząc samego siebie.

– Steve… uśmiechasz się odkąd tu wszedłeś. – Sam staje się nagle łagodny i wyrozumiały Opiera łokcie na stole i pochyla się do przodu. – To prawda, że właściwie nic mi nie powiedziałeś ale nigdy przedtem nie widziałem Cię tak uśmiechniętego. Musisz pozwolić sobie na szczęście.

– Mam być szczęśliwy z powodu tego, że pocałował mnie a potem uciekł jakbym go kopnął a teraz wyjechał na następne dwa dni? Jestem w kompletnej rozsypce. Dobrze było tutaj tak siedzieć i plotkować z Tobą o niczym ale… – Steve odchyla się do tyłu i potrząsa głową opierając dłonie na krawędzi stolika.

– Przepraszam. – Sam potrząsa głową spuszczając wzrok. – Chcesz o tym pogadać czy mam pozwolić Ci w spokoju zjeść ciasto?

– Sam już nie wiem. Co mam Ci powiedzieć skoro wszystko już wiesz?

– Cholera. – Tym razem Sam nie mówi nic ponieważ kelnerka przynosi im talerzyki z ciastem i czyste widelce. Kiedy odchodzi Sam podnosi swój widelec i zaczyna się nim bawić. – Dobra. Więc… na szkoleniu ciągle nam powtarzali że nie powinniśmy zbytnio się spieszyć ze zgadywaniem różnych rzeczy tylko że ja właśnie to spieprzyłem. Za co naprawdę Cię przepraszam. Chodzi o to, że zawsze kiedy cichniesz i przestajesz się _martwić_ uśmiechasz się tak… Jestem dupkiem no dalej, powiedz to.

Steve pochłania kęs ciasta żeby to przemyśleć. Czy naprawdę potrafi mówić o tym głośno?

– Jestem w nim po uszy zakochany a on jest zupełnie spoza mojej ligi a w dodatku _mieszka w moim domu._ Wydaje mi się że wczorajszego wieczora wszystko zepsułem z powodu głupiego wyzwania. – Steve sięga po swoją szklankę z mlekiem. – A Ty _naprawdę_ jesteś dupkiem.

Kiedy Steve patrzy na Sama zauważa, że wpatruje się on w niego szeroko z szeroko otwartymi ustami. W końcu mruga kilka razy.

– Wiesz, chodziło mi tylko o to, żebyś powtórzył to co powiedziałem.

Zanim Steve może umrzeć z zawstydzenia albo wybuchnąć z wściekłości, dociera do niego absurd całej tej sytuacji.

– Wydaje mi się, że dotarło to do mnie kiedy byłem w połowie, ale dobrze było to z siebie wyrzucić więc postanowiłem dokończyć. – Mówi ze śmiechem a potem wkłada do ust kolejny kęs ciasta.

– To dobrze. – Stwierdza z dumą Sam. – I nie wydaje mi się byś _cokolwiek_ spieprzył. Wydaje mi się, że jest odwrotnie. Do diabła musicie przestać mówić o sobie nawzajem i zacząć _ze sobą_ rozmawiać. Ponieważ to co o sobie mówicie sprawia, że czuję się jak ten środkowy w jakimś dziwnym trójkącie. I nie obraź się, lubię Was obu, ale nie aż tak.

– Zaraz. – Steve wymachuje widelcem w stronę Sama. – On rozmawia z Tobą o mnie? – Sam kopie go pod stołem w goleń.

– Czy ja to powiedziałem? Jeśli tak to złamałem cały szereg przepisów. Więc zamknij się, zjedz ciasto i zastanów się nad tym _co mu powiesz_.

– Ale on do jutra zostaje w szpitalu. – Mówi Steve.

– Widzisz? To się świetnie składa. – Stwierdza z dumą Sam jakby to on wszystko zaaranżował. – Dzięki temu masz czas żeby wszystko sobie przemyśleć.

~~~

Zbliża się połowa listopada i noce stają się zimne. Domowy system ogrzewania działa bez zarzutu a w dodatku Steve ma także świetnie odrestaurowany i, oficjalnie uznany za bezpieczny przez wezwanego fachowca, kominek. Wyjechał nawet ciężarówką na pobliską farmę by tanio kupić trochę drewna na opał. Ustawienie go obok domu pomogło mu nie myśleć o pozostającym w szpitalu Buckym oraz tym przez co tam przechodzi.

W porze kolacji trudno jest mu o nim nie myśleć. Szczególnie jeśli wpatruje się w jego puste miejsce jedząc resztki wczorajszej kolacji. Prosto z pojemnika. Poza tym Steve jest zmęczony zagłuszaniem dzwoniącego mu w uszach głosu Sama.

_Myśl logicznie Rogers._

Sam mówił, że Bucky ciągle o nim mówi. Jego przyjaciele również o to zahaczyli kiedy ich spotkał. Steve jest zdecydowanie pewien, że to Bucky pochylił się i go pocałował a nie vice versa, i że od samego początku nie ukrywał tego że pociągają go zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni. Tamtej jednej nocy zaprosił go nawet do klubu. Nie wygląda na kogoś kto odmawia sobie tego czego chce, więc jeśli naprawdę tego chce, dlaczego zeszłej nocy odszedł?

Jezu. Gdyby tylko Steve go zatrzymał. Ale nie zrobił tego. Ponieważ jest tchórzem. I tak bardzo starał się ukryć swoje zainteresowanie Buckym że… _Och._

Czyżby naprawdę tak źle to wszystko rozegrał? Z jego punktu widzenia wszystko wydawało się takie oczywiste ale kiedy teraz o tym myśli… nie reagował na flirt, odrzucił propozycję wspólnego wyjścia, starał się zachowywać z najwyższym szacunkiem, i poza masażem w Halloween, który miał na celu uspokojenie zmysłów zamiast ich pobudzenia, jak ognia unikał kontaktu fizycznego. Nie zdobył się nawet na to by oddać Bucky’emu pocałunek.

_Przejrzyj na oczy Rogers!_

Sam miał rację. Musi z nim porozmawiać. A jeszcze lepiej, coś zrobić. Tylko, że teraz musi czekać.

~~~

Jest tuż po jedenastej, później niż pora kiedy Steve zwykle kładzie się spać, ale dom jest taki _pusty._ Steve przyzwyczaił się do wieczornych rozmów z Buckym i do oglądania z nim telewizji, i słuchania odgłosów świadczących o jego obecności. Teraz, Steve jest całkiem sam.

Więc kiedy jego telefon wibruje Steve podskakuje zaskoczony, łapie go i otwiera. Dostał wiadomość, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje ponieważ to co czyta nie ma sensu. _Moja eka łaskocze._

Steve nigdy nie pytał Bucky’ego o jego cyberprotezę, a Bucky sam z siebie nie porusza tego tematu ale to wydaje się…dziwne. Chyba, że chodzi mu o prawą rękę jeśli wziąć pod uwagę treść wiadomości, co tylko go martwi. Odpisuje więc: _Wszystko w porządku? Boli Cię coś?_

Zanim dostaje odpowiedź mija pięć minut podczas których Steve wmawia sobie, że nie powinien się martwić ale i tak się martwi i zaczyna się zastanawiać czy nie powinien po prostu zadzwonić do Bucky’ego.

_Ręka est obra._

Steve wpatruje się we wiadomość nie wiedząc co Bucky miał na myśli. _Dobra._ Dopisuje po chwili Bucky.

To wygląda lepiej ale pisanie najwyraźniej nadal sprawia mu problem. Steve jest na tyle zmartwiony żeby zadać kolejne pytania. _Czy badania się udały? Wszystko działa jak powinno?_

Odpowiedź znowu zajmuje zbyt dużo czasu. A poza tym jest zbyt późno na SMSy ze szpitala. _Sprawdziłbym ale monitir serca mie złapie._

Steve potrząsa głową kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc. Przygląda się klawiaturze telefonu zastanawiając się które klawisze chciał przycisnąć Bucky. Sprawdzić? Czyż nie po to pojechał do szpitala? Żeby sprawdzić prawe ramię? Steve się poddaje: _Nie rozumiem. Co chcesz sprawdzić?_

Po kolejnej długiej przerwie Bucky odpisuje: _Moja ęka est taka sama jak prawa. Czuje się dobrze._

Cóż to wydaje się dobrym znakiem. Jeśli on czuje że proteza jest częścią jego ciała lekarze świetnie wykonali swoją robotę. Odpisuje więc: _Cieszę się._

Steve zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do żółwiego tempa tej rozmowy. Patrzy na pusty kominek i rozmyśla nad wypróbowaniem go ale… jest już jedenasta trzydzieści. Nie powinien dłużej przeszkadzać Bucky’emu.

 _Ałożę się, e Twoje ręce ą awet epsze._ Odpisuje w końcu Bucky, sprawiając że Steve jest jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony.

 _Są_ pojawia się po chwili.

_Lepsze, co ja do cholery piszę?_

Steve rozumie co Bucky chce mu przekazać. _Założę się, że Twoje dłonie są jeszcze lepsze._

Nagle jego twarz robi się gorąca jak buchający w kominku ogień. Steve przegląda wszystkie wiadomości i przeklina pod nosem widząc wspomnienie monitora serca. Czy Bucky właśnie teraz do niego uderza? Nie powinien być wyczerpany badaniami, otumaniony lekami nasennym albo…

Och. Jasne. O to szpitalny ekwiwalent pijackiego dzwonka. Jezu. Steve zakrywa twarz dłonią. Chyba że… być może Bucky półprzytomny, mówi bez sensu i myśli o masażu z Halloween.

_Ostrożnie Rogers!_

Po tym głupim wyzwaniu z pocałunkiem które skończyło się tak spektakularną klapą, Steve bardzo stara się nie powtórzyć takiego błędu. Odpisuje: _Już raz poczułeś na sobie moje dłonie._

Bucky odpisuje niemal jednocześnie:  _Moja legalna dłoń nie przypomina niczego co kiedykolwiek czułeś._

Steve marszczy brwi. Legalna? Chyba raczej metalowa. Albo…

I wtedy znowu odzywa się telefon:  _Chyba, że zdarzyło Ci się kiedyś pieprzyć cyborga_

Steve zapada się w kanapę i zakrywa oczy dłońmi. Po pierwsze, nie może uwierzyć, że Bucky poruszył ten temat nawet jeśli jest naćpany i znudzony. Po drugie… Steve naprawdę nigdy nie myślał o jego protezie w tym kontekście. 

Jakiekolwiek fantazje dotyczące Bucky’ego miały format czysto cielesny. Być może dlatego, że, metalowe ramię jest tak oczywistą cżęścią ciała Bucky’ego, że Steve zapomina że ono nie jest jego częścią. Już wcześniej zdarzało mu się go dotknąć podczas codziennych interakcji ale to…

Jego umysł zatrzymuje się na samą myśl o tym, że Bucky mógłby dotykać jego ciała lewą ręką. Nie dlatego, że to coś złego. Raczej dlatego, że nie może sobie wyobrazić co by wtedy czuł. 

Nacisk z jakim Bucky mówi o jego wspaniałości otwiera całą gamę innych niesamowicie pociągających możliwości. Ponieważ to sugeruje, że Bucky dotykał się nią w ten sposób i że pragnie dotknąć tak  _jego_ i…

_Kurwa._ Teraz jego umysł nie może _przestać_ o tym myśleć.

A Bucky prawdopodobnie nie będzie tego jutro pamiętał. _Cholera._

Czas przerwać ten nonsens: _Barnes, idź już kurwa spać._

Po dwóch czy trzech pełnych oczekiwania minutach Bucky odpisuje: _Tak jest, kapitanie Rogers, sir._

– Do diabła z Tobą, Bucky Barnesie. – Mówi Steve do pustego pokoju.

Rzuca telefon na kanapę i maszeruje na piętro. Prosto pod długi, gorący prysznic.


	9. Rozdział 9

Wychodząc ze szpitala Bucky czuje się słabo ponieważ nawet nie tknął tego czegoś co szpitalny personel szumnie nazwał lunchem a co prawdopodobnie naruszało wszystkie punkty Konwencj Genewskiej dotyczące ludzkiego traktowania więźniów, ponieważ to ani trochę nie przypominało ludzkiego jedzenia. Wsiada do jeepa Bartona, a raczej próbuje zawadzając przy tym bokiem o plastikową skrzynkę która reaguje chórem cienkich pisków.

– Co jest, _kurwa? –_ Wykrzykuje szukając okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

– Ostrożnie. Już dobrze, maleństwa. – Szczebiocze Barton a Bucky skupia się na tyle by zauważyć kratkę na jednym z boków skrzynki i wystające przez nią maleńkie łapki i różowe noski.

– Ty… – Nie może powiedzieć więcej. Barton wiele razy odbierał go ze szpitala. Czasami przywozi jedzenie w formie cheeseburgerów oraz podwójnych dużych frytek z McDonalda, będące niezbyt sekretną słabością Bucky’ego. Czasami przywozi czyste skarpety które nie są na wyposażeniu żadnej szpitalnej sali ale które stały się dla niego niemal obsesją odkąd spędził trzy tygodnie wyposażony tylko w jedną parę kiedy utkwił na tureckiej granicy. Nigdy wcześniej nie przywoził _kotów._

– Chodźcie maleństwa. – Mówi Barton unosząc transportówkę. – Wsiadaj dupku. Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy.

– Cokolwiek zechcesz. – Odpowiada bezmyślnie Bucky ponieważ na tym właśnie opiera się ich przyjaźń. Jeden z nich potrzebuje. Drugi mu daje, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Bucky wsiada do jeepa zapominając o kotach. Czyżby Barton pokłócił się z Nataszą? Czy potrzebuje pieniędzy?

– Świetnie. – Jak tylko Bucky wsiada i zapina pas Barton stawia zadziwiająco ciężką transportówkę na jego kolanach. – To tylko do jutra.

– Co tylko do jutra? – Pyta Bucky zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne kiedy Barton zjeżdża jeepem z progu zwalniającego.

– Koty.

– Twoje koty przeżyją tylko do jutra? – Bucky jest osłabiony, ale nie aż tak.

– Nie, dupku. Fumigacja potrwa do jutra.

Dopiero przy wyjeździe ze szpitalnego parkingu do Bucky’ego dociera _o co_ tak naprawdę prosi go Barton.

– Poczekaj. Ja nie mogę…

– Natasza musiała nagle wyjechać za granicę. Wezwali ją w ostatniej chwili więc schronię się u niej ale ona ma nowiutką skórzaną kanapę…

– Poczekaj.

– Przyjadę po nie z samego rana. Przyjechałbym nawet dziś wieczorem ale one są _takie maleńkie_ a ja nie chcę żeby zjadły coś z wykładziny…

– Barton!

– Więc zamówiłem czyściciela co prawdopodobnie neguje cały ten cyrk z fumigacją…

– _Clint!_

To sprawia, że Barton nareszcie się zamyka ponieważ Bucky _nigdy_ nie mówi do niego po imieniu. Barton patrzy na niego przymilnie.

– Tylko na jedną noc.

Bucky czuje, że nie może z nim wygrać. To dzięki temu facetowi nadal oddycha i ma dwa sprawne ramiona, nawet jeśli trochę do siebie nie pasują.

Barton wie, że wygrał. Uśmiecha się do Bucky’ego a potem dotyka maleńkiej czarnej łapki wystającej z transportówki.

– Tego nazwałem na Twoją cześć.

– Nazwałeś swojego kota Bucky?

– Nie, Ty dupku. Nazwałem go Cyborg. Bucky to dziwne imię dla kota.

~~~

Steve budzi się po nocy wypełnionej dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi snami o silnikach parowych i wyścigach psich zaprzęgów. Idzie pobiegać żeby otrzeźwić umysł i pomyśleć co powie kiedy Bucky wróci do domu, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wieczorne SMSy.

_Wszystko jest w porządku Rogers. On zdecydowanie Cię nie nienawidzi._

Steve wypija kawę ale nie zjada prawdziwego śniadania. Gotowanie i jedzenie w pojedynkę jest do bani. I tylko przypomina mu, że chce pojechać do spożywczaka by przygotować się na powrót Bucky’ego. Wyjeżdżając w pośpiechu by uniknąć konfrontacji nigdy nie powiedział Steve’owi kiedy wróci, ale jest szansa na to że, kiedykolwiek to nastąpi, przyda się jedzenie na lunch. Steve postanawia pojechać ciężarówką na wypadek gdyby Bucky zadzwonił z prośbą o podwiezienie.

Godzinę stara się dokonać wyboru między kanapkami a gotowym kurczakiem z rożna, w sklepie jest też ciepła zupa i chili lepsze od tych z puszek. Zamawiając ćwierć kilo świeżej pieczonej wołowiny w plasterkach i pytając o to czy lepiej pasuje do niej cheddar, ser szwajcarski czy coś innego, uświadamia sobie że chyba trochę za bardzo się stara.

Na wszelki wypadek zahacza jednak o dział apteczny i kupuje buteleczkę ibuprofenu, który jest łagodniejszy od innnych leków, i w drodze do kasy mijając półkę z produktami do makijażu. I chociaż _wcale_ nie szuka w cienia do powiek pasującego do tego, którym Bucky umalował się w Halloween _na pewno_ nie myśli o zakupieniu prawdziwego olejku do masażu.

Naprawdę o tym nie myśli.

Jest tak rozkojarzony przy kasie samoobsługowej, że trzy razy wyświetla mu się napis _wezwij kasjera_ a olejek do masażu i tak jakimś cudem ląduje wśród zakupów. Steve tłumaczy to sobie tym, że to wszystko jest i tak winą Sama skoro to z jego winy Steve może mieć szczęśliwą przyszłość zamiast samotności.

Bucky się nie odzywa.

Czując lekki zawód Steve chwyta w obie ręce torby z zakupami i zamyka drzwiczki ciężarówki pchnięciem biodra a potem wnosi wszystko na werandę. Trzyma w palcach klucze które przekręca w zamku i otwiera drzwi…

Skórzana kurtka Bucky’ego wisi w korytarzu.

_Skup się Rogers!_

Steve zatrzymuje się i nasłuchuje jakichkolwiek dźwięków świadczących o obecności Bucky’ego, a potem odwraca się by sprawdzić czy jego motocykl nadal stoi zaparkowany na podjeździe. Wnosi zakupy do kuchni zostawiając wszystko na wyspie żeby uwolnić ręce. Wyjmuje telefon zbyt długo wpatrując się w jego ekran przed wysłaniem wiadomości o takiej treści: _Jesteś w domu? Przywiozłem coś na lunch jeśli jesteś głodny._

Łapie się na nasłuchiwaniu odgłosów telefonu Bucky’ego. Żadnych dźwięków. Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Steve wzdycha. Postanawia rozpakować zakupy i podgrzać chili a jeśli Bucky się nie odezwie zajrzeć do jego pokoju.

~~~

W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat Bucky dosyć często znajdował się w dziwnych sytuacjach nie licząc tej z owcą. Pamięta naprawdę seksowną dziewczynę która nosiła psią obrożę, spała w trumnie i zajęła całą uwagę Bucky’ego podczas jego letniej przepustki, spełniając przy tym kilka jego najskrytszych fantazji. Był też facet którego przedstawił mu Falsworth służący w jednostce brytyjskiego odpowiednika Navy SEALS.

Jest jednak pewien, że jego obecne położenie znajduje się na szczycie listy Miejsc W Których Bucky Barnes Nigdy Nie Chciał Się Znaleźć.

Maleńkie piekielne igiełki wbijają się w jego udo i Bucky zdusza w sobie jęk bólu starając się odczepić kociaka od swoich dżinsów. Jak to możliwe, że coś co waży mniej niż kilogram ma _tyle pazurów?_ Nie powinno tak być.

Kolejny kociak wspina się na jego klatkę piersiową i Bucky cieszy się, że nie dał przekłuć sobie sutka kiedy po pijaku poddawał się różnym wyzwaniom. Ponieważ ten kolczyk na pewno teraz by wypadł. Nawet bez kolczyka jest pewien, że plami krwią koszulkę i że będzie czuł się jak kompletny ćwok jeśli zajdzie potrzeba zaklejenia rany plastrem.

Stara się zignorować potworka żującego jego włosy i próbującego wspiąć się na jego metalowe ramię. _Żadnego wsparcia! Ha!_ Zamiast tego wyciąga rękę by złapać Numer Pięć który właśnie zanurkował za toaletą.

To tyle jeśli chodzi o jego nadzieję, że uda się utrzymać je wszystkie w wannie.

Sasza, ich dziwnie nazwana mama, leży na szafce obok zlewu mrucząc ospale jakby była zachwycona tym, że _nareszcie_ jest poza zasięgiem swoich dzieci. Bucky w życiu nie przypuszczałby że będzie kiedykolwiek zazdrościł kotu ale w tej chwili naprawdę chciałby do niej dołączyć tylko że wie iż te małe potwory zaczną szaleć. Jak ten który w tym właśnie momencie atakuje jego gąbkę.

– _To moja… –_ Wyrywa mu się _zanim_ udaje mu się zamknąć usta ponieważ wydawało mu się, że kilka minut temu wrócił Steve. Chce odebrać kociakowi gąbkę ale podnosi ją wraz kotkiem który zdążył się na nią wdrapać a potem przesunąć na jego dłoń. Wbija w nią pazurki a Bucky musi ugryźć się w język żeby nie zademonstrować znanego mu szerokiego wachlarza rosyjskich przekleństw.

Oddziela kotka od gąbki i rzuca ją do zlewu. Kocia Mama otwiera jedno oko i patrzy na niego nienawistnie a potem znowu zasypia.

To koniec. Bucky zginie z przedawkowania kociaków. Steve znajdzie jego blade, wysączone z krwi ciało w wannie gdzie dokona żywota Śmiercią Tysiąca Pazuów wraz z kociętami które pożywiły się jego ciałem. To wszystko po tym jak przeżył służbę w wojsku i CIA a także papierologię związaną z wojskową emeryturą.

Kiedy dzwoni jego telefon Bucky podskakuje zaskoczony a trzy kocięta drapią go przerażone. Starając się uciec przed wszystkimi pazurami, wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i otwiera go.

_Jesteś w domu? rzywiozłem coś na lunch jeśli jesteś głodny._

Ten SMS powinien sprawić, że Bucky poczuje ciepło i zadowolenie ale po pierwsze oznacza, że Steve na pewno wrócił do domu. A po drugie…

Bucky widzi _SMSy z poprzedniej nocy._

 _Jezu Chryste._ Pisał do Steve’a. Pisał do Steve’a o  _swoim lewym ramieniu_. I o dłoniach Steve’a. I  _kurwa,_ teraz nagle chce żeby kociaki rzeczywiście mogły zjeść go żywcem ponieważ nigdy w życiu nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy.

W panice robi to co zawsze wychodzi mu najlepiej. Odwraca telefon i wyjmuje z niego baterię. Wraca do modułu przetrwania. Myśląc od nadajniku GPS i hałasie jaki wydaje telefon, myśląc przy tym _naprawdę_ racjonalnie ponieważ rzuca baterią w Kocią Mamę a telefon kładzie na zbiorniku muszli klozetowej.

Potem zapada się na dno wanny, nadal mając na sobie buty, zginając kolana i zastanawiając się czy siłą woli może sprowadzić na siebie śmireć. Po raz pierwszy nie ma przy sobie pistoletu, noża ani nawet kapsułki z cyjankiem…

~~~

Dziesięć minut to za mało ale Steve jest… _Steve’em_ nie zmartwioną dziewczyną, chłopakiem czy kimś tam Bucky’ego. Ale dwadzieścia minut bez odpowiedzi to zdecydowanie za długo. Bucky był w szpitalu. Może więc śpi, ale może mieć też reakcję uczuleniową na leki jakimi go nafaszerowano. A Steve ma klucze do mieszkania w suterenie.

Może więc tam zajrzeć.

Bucky na pewno usłyszy go schodzącego na dół więc nie ma mowy o tym by Steve go zaskoczył. Jeśli oczywiście w ogóle jest w domu. Lepiej to sprawdzić.

Steve wyłącza kuchenkę pod garnkiem z chili. Potem schodzi do sutereny powolnym, ciężkim krokiem. Nasłuchuje przez chwilę pod drzwiami zanim woła, niezbyt głośno, imię Bucky’ego, cicho puka na wypadek gdyby Bucky spał ale nikt mu nie odpowiada słownie ani w żaden inny sposób więc Steve otwiera sobie drzwi.

Pokój jest pusty.

– Bucky?

Pokój jest wysprzątany, łóżko pościelone więc Steve ostrożnie przekracza próg nadal wołając imię Bucky’ego. Pod drzwiami łazienki widać światło

– Hej! Jesteś tu? Pomyślałem, że do Ciebie zejdę bo nieodpowiedziałeś na SMSa…

Przez chwilę nie słychać nic a Steve cieszy się, że Bucky nie jest naprawdę chory, ale cisza go martwi. Może stracił przytomność?

Potem Steve słyszy coś jakby cichy odgłos uderzenia…

I rozpętuje się piekło.

Słyszy grzechot karnisza kotary prysznicowej i odgłos spadającej do wanny butelki szamponu.

– _Kurwa!_ – Krzyczy całkowicie zdrowy Bucky o całą oktawę wyżej niż oznaczałoby to zaskoczenie.

 _Coś mu się stało._ Stwierdza Steve i to wystarczy żeby namacał u góry framugi zapasowy klucz. Znajduje go, wtyka w klamkę, przekręca i otwiera drzwi modląc się, że nie zobaczy krwi.

Nie widzi jej.

Widzi za to Bucky’ego leżącego na dnie wanny i  _całkowicie_ przykrytego kociętami. Karnisz kotary prysznicowej jest oderwany od ściany i zwisa pod dziwnym kątem a mydło, oraz butelki szamponu i odżywki walają się po podłodze. Wielki szaro-biały kot rzuca okiem na otwarte drzwi łazienki i ucieka na wolność.

– To nie tak jak myślisz… – Mówi Bucky spoglądając na Steve’a wielkimi niebieskimi oczami.

O czym mógłby pomyśleć Steve jak tylko o: _kociętach_?

Gapi się na wszystko lekko zszokowany ponieważ absolutnie się _tego_ nie spodziewał. Nalicza co najmniej cztery oddzielne wijące się puchate ciałka trzymające się, lub atakujące różne części ciała Bucky’ego. Biały kociak z szarym ogonkiem zwisa z rękawa tuż przy lewym barku nie mogąc uchwycić się metalu pazurkami tylnych łapek. Czarny z białą łatką na piersi siedzi spokojnie na prawym kolanie i myje sobie łapką twarz. Jeden chyba gryzie Bucky’ego w palce ponieważ jego przerażone spojrzenie przerywają mrugnięcia podobne do alfabetu Morse’a.

– Co…? – _Jak_ i  _dlaczego_ także przelatują Steve’owi przez głowę ale żadne z nich nie opisuje dokładnie jego zdziwienia. Steve wchodzi do łazienki a potem powoli klęka na dywaniku obok wanny. – Skąd się wzięły te wszystkie _kocięta_? – Pyta sięgając po kociaka plączącego się we włosach Bucky’ego ale martwi się że wydostanie go oznacza głośne prychanie i przekleństwa. – Poszedłeś do szpitala i wróciłeś z kociętami?

– Um… – Odpowiada Bucky przechylając lekko głowę z powodu ciężaru zaplątanego w jego włosy kociaka, wydaje się być niezwykle tolerancyjny wobec ich traktowania. – Właściwie to tak właśnie było.

– Ale dlaczego kocięta? – Steve postanawia pomóc Bucky’emu i wyswobodzić z jego włosów białą, uzbrojoną w ząbki i pazury, puchatą kuleczkę otrzymując od jednego pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie a od drugiego serię zadrapań ostrymi jak igiełki pazurkami.

– Ponieważ Barton chce utrzymać związek. Albo jest masochistą. – Bucky oddycha z ulgą a jego głowa opada na dno wanny. Jedno z kociąt natychmiast atakuje jego gardło. – Jedno z dwojga. Albo obie te rzeczy naraz.

W głowie Steve’a zapala się światełko.

– Natasza jest z nim tylko ze względu na kocięta. – Kiwa głową Steve zdejmując kotka z szyi Bucky’ego. Przechyla głowę i wpatruje się w Bucky’ego. – Ale dlaczego wanna?

– Zakaz posiadania zwierząt. Nie chciałem żeby zniszczyły wykładzinę. – Mówi słabo Bucky. – Wszystko spieprzyłem, co?

Steve posyła bezsilne spojrzenie w stronę swojego głupio uroczego współlokatora. Połowę jego twarzy zakrywają włosy nasunięte tam przez dwoje kociąt uprawiających zapasy tuż przy jego głowie. Dźwięk przesuwających się po porcelanie pazurów drażni ich obu. Steve wyciąga rękę by osunąć włosy z twarzy Bucky’ego i zauważa rumieniec na jego policzkach. Nagle jest mu trudno oddychać ale za to dokładnie wie co chce zrobić.

– Chodź tutaj.

Bucky próbuje ale kocięta mają przewagę liczebną i są także lepiej uzbrojone. Steve sięga ręką za jego głowę i pomaga mu usiąść a potem gorączkowo całuje go w usta.

Bucky na chwilę zamiera i Steve zaczyna się obawiać że mimo długich przemyśleń jednak podjął niewłaściwą decyzję. Ale potem Bucky zatapia się w jego pocałunku z cichym, pełnym potrzeby, jękiem lekko otwierając usta i dając ustom Steve’a lepszy dostęp i jedyna rzecz o jakiej może myśleć Steve to, poza _chcęchcęchę, ’dlaczego kurwa tak długo z tym zwlekałem?’_

 


	10. Rozdział 10

Bucky znalazł się w życiu w wielu dziwnych sytuacjach ale nigdy w takiej. Steve nie krzyczy ani go nie wyrzuca, nie patrzy też na niego spojrzeniem mówiącym z _awiodłeś mnie, Barnes_ tak jak często robili to inni oficerowie. Oczywiście Bucky żadnego z nich nie całował.

A oni obydwaj są na emeryturze. Bucky beszta się wewnętrznie za to, że jego umysł stara się zracjonalizować to co się dzieje ponieważ _to jest niemożliwe_. Steve go całuje odbierając mu oddech i myśli o całym świecie szczególnie o kociętach które wychodzą z siebie starając się pożreć go żywcem.

 _Steve go całuje._ Ten fakt wreszcie do niego dociera a co za tym idzie Bucky na pewno może oddać mu pocałunek.

Do diabła, jest to pewnie od niego _oczekiwane_.

Unosi dłonie z których kocięta starają się odgryźć palce i obejmuje nimi ramiona Steve’a. Dobry Boże, te ramiona. Bucky nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej pokusy żeby użyć całej siły drzemiącej w jego protezie i zedrzeć z kogoś koszulę ponieważ lada moment Steve odzyska rozsądek a Bucky straci swą jedyną szansę.

Przesuwa się ostrożnie, tak, żeby nie przygnieść żadnego z futrzanych potworków i wtula się w Steve’a otwierając usta i przesuwając językiem tak by nakłonić Steve’a do tego samego. Dłoń Steve’a zaciska się na jego karku i, Boże, jego język rozpala ciało Bucky’ego niczym fajerwerk. Jest lepiej niż Bucky myślał że będzie, lepiej niż w jego fantazjach, ponieważ to jest prawdziwe, i jeśli miałby teraz umrzeć umarłby jako najszczęśliwszy człowiek na Ziemi.

Albo i nie. Czuje pazury wbijające się w jego plecy a potem Steve wzdryga się całym ciałem, co Bucky ma nadzieję zobaczyć jeszcze raz kiedy będzie nagi ponieważ jego mięśnie są absolutnie idealne. Steve przerywa jednak pocałunek i pochyla się by zajrzeć za plecy Bucky’ego. Potem odsuwa się i odczepia kociątko od swojego ramienia.

– Nie powinniśmy robić tego przy dzieciach. – Stwierdza rozbawionym głosem Bucky. Jego mózg nie otrzymuje wystarczającej ilości tlenu żeby myśleć racjonalnie i jakaś jego część nadal czeka aż czar pryśnie.

– Nie, nie powinniśmy robić tego _w wannie_. Ale to oznaczałoby że musimy przestać co jest gorsze. Chodź. – Steve całuje go szybko, przyciąga bliżej i całuje go raz jeszcze. Odrobina języka, i lekkie ukąszenie w wargę które jest zdecydowanie zbyt idealne. Ostrożnie, świadom, że ma na nogach buty za kostkę, Bucky rozsuwa kocięta na boki a Steve zauważa to co chce zrobić. Obydwaj oczyszczają wystarczająco dużo miejsca by Bucky mógł uklęknąć przy ścianie wanny ale nie mogą zrobić więcej.

Steve niecierpliwie przyciąga Bucky’ego do kolejnego pocałunku niemal podnosząc go z kolan. Za okrąglony brzeg wanny wbija się Bucky’emu w brzuch ale on w zasadzie nie zwraca na to uwagi. Steve nie muska go już tylko językiem. Język Steve’a żąda. Bucky może mu się jedynie poddać trzymając się mocno ramion Steve’a. Nie żeby Steve pozwolił mu się przewrócić. Ponieważ jego ramiona są _masywne_ i zdecydowanie mogłyby udźwignąć ciężar Bucky’ego. Ale w jego bok znowu wbijają się pazury, a Steve nadal jest ubrany i z niewiadomej _kurwa_ przyczyny nadal są w łazience.

– Do góry. – Naciska Bucky chociaż brzmi to westchnienie skradzionego oddechu wyszeptane do pocałunku, który trwa bez końca. – Kocięta. – Dodaje po chwili ponieważ naprawdę boi się skrzywdzić któregoś z małych, starających się pozbawić go krwi, potworków.

Steve wydaje z siebie najcudowniejszy dźwięk jaki Bucky kiedykolwiek słyszał, gardłowe połączenie warknięcia z jękiem. Przesuwa dłońmi po bokach ciała Bucky’ego odczepiając zwierzaki i odkładając je z powrotem na dno wanny. Potem przerywa pocałunek by spojrzeć Bucky’emu przez ramię i Bucky nie może się powstrzymać. Szturcha go nosem w szyję a potem liże i w końcu gryzie tę wspaniałą skórę.

Steve przyciska Bucky’ego do swojej klatki piersiowej. Bucky przez chwilę panikuje i obiecuje sobie już nigdy go nie gryźć…a potem Steve _podnosi_ go i stawia bezpiecznie na dywaniku.

– Zrób to jeszcze raz. – Usta Steve’a szepczą prosto do ucha Bucky’ego i uciekający mu oddech mógł zmienić się w skomlenie.

Dzięki ramionom i ustom Steve’a Bucky właściwie utracił zdolność logicznego myślenia ale nigdy przedtem go to nie zatrzymywało.

– Tak jest, sir. – Mówi śmiejąc się nieco diabolicznie a potem gryzie go mocno i dokładnie przesuwając językiem po trzymanej w zębach skórze.

Oddech Steve’a zmienia się w westchnienie które mogło być wydłużonym _tak_ a Steve zaciska dłoń z przodu koszuli Bucky’ego. I kiedy Bucky rozluźnia uścisk zębów Steve dosłownie wyciąga go z łazienki i rzuca go na łóżko. Zawartość torby którą zostawił mu Barton: puszkowane jedzenie dla kotów, przysmaki oraz co najmniej czterysta piłeczek z dzwonkiem w środku rozpada się po całym pokoju a jej hałas na chwilę odwraca uwagę ich obu.

Bucky dochodzi do siebie pierwszy. Wsuwa się dalej na łóżko, tak że zwisają z niego tylko jego stopy i łydki a potem unosi się na tyle by móc zdjąć koszulę. Cały jego tors jest usiany śladami po wbitych pazurach oraz kilkoma dłuższymi zadrapaniami ale na szczęście nie umrze. Ten ruch przykuwa uwagę Steve’a i Bucky uśmiecha się widząc chciwość na jego zwykle uśmiechającej się grzecznie twarzy.

– To wszystko na co pana stać, _sir? –_ Podjudza go Bucky rzucając swoją koszulę w stronę kocich zabawek.

Steve warczy, wdrapuje się na łóżko i zakrywa ciało Bucky’ego swoim ciałem chwytając jego nadgarstki i unieruchamiając je nad jego głową. Potem przesuwa językiem po każdym zadrapaniu na torsie, ramieniu i szyi Bucky’ego. Kiedy dociera do jego ust wsuwa w nie język a potem kąsa i całuje dolną wargę odbierając mu oddech.

To _cudowny_ sposób na odpoczynek po wizycie w szpitalu nie żeby Bucky potrzebował odpoczynku. Nie może się nawet złościć na Bartona za to że odebrał go ze szpitala. Bez Bartona nie byłoby tu kociąt a bez kociąt nie byłoby _tego._ A _to_ jest absolutnie idealne ponieważ całe grzeczne wahanie i dobre maniery Steve’a nagle się ulotniły. W tym jak przypiera Bucky’ego do łóżka nie ma nic _miłego_ tak, że Bucky nawet nie próbuje się uwolnić. Sensory ciśnienia w protezie świecą się jak pieprzone lampki choinkowe. Steve trzyma oba ramiona tak samo mocno jakby wiedział, że Bucky mu się nie wymknie.

A usta Steve’a… Boże, jego usta są dokładnie tak diabelnie idealne jak Bucky to sobie wyobrażał.

Kiedy Steve przerywa pocałunki by na niego spojrzeć żaden z nich nie oddycha już równo.

– Spodnie. – Dyszy Bucky, który zawsze potrafił skupić się na celu misji. – I buty. – Dodaje ponieważ zawsze przykłada uwagę do szczegółów.

Steve śmieje się urywanie. Wypuszcza nadgarstki Bucky’ego – co za szkoda, naprawdę – i podpiera się na rękach, żeby móc przyjrzeć się Bucky’emu. Spojrzenie jego pociemniałych, pełnych _pożądania_ oczu sprawia, że krew Bucky’ego zmienia się w ogień a Bucky nie może się powstrzymać i wije się pod nim przez chwilę.

Steve spogląda w dół a potem w prawo i przesuwa się tak by móc przesunąć ręką po jednym, jedynym tatuażu Bucky’ego.

– ’Wyjące Komando?’ – Pyta, i nawet jego _głos_ jest gotów na seks.

– Później. – Upiera się Bucky. Owija jedną nogę wokół ud Steve’a i napina męśnie przyciskając do siebie nawzajem ich biodra i przygryzając dolną wargę kiedy słyszy jęk Steve’a. Steve ląduje ciężko na obydwu dłoniach zamykając oczy i na ślepo szuka ust Bucky’ego.

Trafia jednak ustami w bok Saszy która mrucząc głośno ułożyła się między nimi na klatce piersiowej Bucky’ego.

– Blech! – Steve ociera usta dłonią niemalże ją liżąc żeby usunąć kocią sierść z ust. – Dlaczego _do licha_ masz wszystkie koty Bartona?

To dyskusja na inną chwilę. Może kiedyś w przyszłym roku. Albo jeszcze za rok. Bucky wyciąga rękę ponad kotem i chwyta Steve’a za nadgarstek. Ignorując Saszę próbującą wcisnąć między nich swój ogon Bucky wkłada do ust palec Steve’a. Ich wnętrze jest miękkie i ciepłe dzięki ustom Steve’a a Bucky robi co może by Steve zapomniał o kotce, stadku jej kociąt, i tym sukinsynu Bartonie. Kiedy zaczyna przesuwać językiem po kłykciach Steve patrzy na niego bez tchu wielkimi oczami.

– Proszę zdjąć spodnie. – Mówi Bucky wysuwając z ust jego palec. Stuka językiem w opuszkę palca. – Sir.

Steve na moment zamiera. Na tak długo by Bucky zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem tym razem złamał go tym jednym słowem. Dobrze, że Bucky nie zamierza czuć się winny. A żeby go o tym przekonać wsuwa opuszek palca Steve’a z powrotem do ust obdarzając go swoim najbardziej niewinnym i najłagodniejszym spojrzeniem.

Słyszy kolejne warknięcie Steve’a którego usta – idealne, czułe, niemal kryształowo czyste – wyginają się w najbardziej diabelskim uśmiechu jaki Bucky kiedykolwiek widział. Steve odpycha się od łóżka, wstaje, i sięgając po Saszę przekłada ją w pobliże wezgłowia łóżka Bucky’ego gdzie kotka zwija się w kłębek wśród poduszek. Potem spogląda na Bucky’ego i pewnym siebie, pełnym niesamowitego autortetu mówi

– Wy pierwsi, żołnierzu.

– Tak jest, sir. – Szepcze w jakiś sposób nadal zdolny do tego Bucky.

~~~

Steve nigdy nie lubił lenić się po seksie. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie lenił się na podłodze w towarzystwie byłego zamachowca na usługach CIA, leżąc w idealnej snajperskiej pozycji, którego tymczasowe kocięta radośnie atakowały ich palce i dłonie. Bucky leży płasko na brzuchu jak gdyby ich wspólna gimnastyka kompletnie go wyczerpała. Steve mógłby się z nim zgodzić; podpiera się na łokciach tak długo, że na pewno ma na nich ślady po wykładzinie. Jedno z kociąt zasnęło tuż pod jego klatką piersiową więc on nie chcie zmieniać pozycji.

 _Urok_ zawsze go rozbrajał.

Podnosi się nieco wyżej i przygląda się linii umięśnionych pleców Bucky’ego zauważając przy tym kolory wytatuowane na jego prawym ramieniu. Teraz kiedy wolno mu dotykać nie może się powstrzymać.

– Pokażesz mi? – Mówi dotykając widocznego w tej pozycji fragmentu tatuażu.

Uśmiechając się krzywo Bucky odchyla się nieco uważając by nie przeszkodzić kociakowi starającemu się wspiąć na jego cyber protezę.

– Jest głupi. – Mówi leniwie.

– Jest częścią Ciebie. I jest zachwycający. – Stwierdza Steve przesuwając palcami po wieńcu okalającym rysunek. – Od jak dawna go masz?

– Zrobiłem go sobie… – Bucky drży pod dotykiem Steve’a. – Jakiś rok temu? Prawie dwa?

Skrzyżowane karabiny to zdecydowanie karabiny snajperskie a głowa wilka jest wygięta do góry jakby wył do księżyca.

– Wyjące Komando. – Steve odczytuje tekst transparentu pod rysunkiem.

– To kilku kolesi którzy od czasu do czasu współpracowali. Z um, Agencji. I Francuskiego DGSE, Brytyjskiego SAS, kilku z naszych Sił Specjalnych. Po ostatniej wspólnej misji zaczęliśmy nazywać się Wyjącym Komando. – Bucky odkasłuje z zażenowaniem i dodaje – _głównie_ dlatego, że wyrzucili nas chyba z każdego baru w Paryżu ponieważ zachowywaliśmy się jak stado wściekłych wilków. Ale jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiesz, wszystkiemu zaprzeczę.

– Każdy z Was taki ma? – Steve naprawdę powinien przestać dotykać tatuażu. Zamiast tego pochyla się ostrożnie, żeby nie przygnieść kociaka, i dotyka ustami rysunku na skórze.

– Mhmm… – Odpowiada, w pewnym sensie, Bucky. – Ale Barton jest idiotą a Dernier oszustem. Jego tatuaż jest po francusku.

Znowu kładzie się na brzuchu żeby móc spojrzeć na Steve’a a sposób w jaki unosi twarz aż prosi się o pocałunek.

Steve pochyla się aby mu go dać zastanawiając się kiedy przestanie go zadziwiać to, że wolno mu to zrobić. Że Bucky tego chce.

Zostaje jednak gwałtownie zmuszony do przerwania pocałunku przez nagły przeszywający ból w palcu który sprawia, że gwałtownie wdycha powietrze.

– Auć! Przepraszam.

Bucky unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do prawie całkiem czarnego kociaka który gryzie kłykieć Steve’a.

– Tamten został nazwany na moją cześć. – Mówi wydając się dumnym z małego potwora. Przytula się do Steve’a i obejmuje go ramieniem.

Steve odwraca spojrzenie od małego łobuza by popatrzeć na twarz Bucky’ego. Jest praktycznie wtulona w jego przedramię z przymkniętymi powiekami, rzęsami ocieniającymi niebieskie tęczówki, lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami i roztargnionym uśmiechem. Steve nigdy nie widział nic piękniejszego.

Niemal natychmiast musi jednak zmienić zdanie ponieważ Bucky unosi wzrok a potem przechyla głowę nie odwracając wzroku by złożyć najdelikatniejszy, najczulszy z pocałunków na grzbiecie dłoni Steve’a. On, sponsorowany przez rządowe fundusze, płatny morderca. Steve przechyla się by przycisnąć nos i usta do skroni Bucky’ego co tłumi jego odpowiedź.

– Twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest idiotą. Bucky to kiepskie imię dla kota.

Bucky sarka a potem przygryza ramię Steve’a. Jednak to jest nic w porównaniu z ugryzieniami kociąt.

– Wy dwaj… – mruczy uderzając głową o bark Steve’a. – Barton powiedział dokładnie to samo. I nazwał go Cyborg.

Steve przestaje głaskać kotka i sięga dłonią w dół żeby pogłaskać włosy Bucky’ego.

– Czy któryś z nich nazywa się Ninja na cześć Nataszy?

Bucky zamyka oczy i wtula się w jego dłoń co w, odróżnieniu od kociąt, jest o wiele bardziej oczywiste.

– Barton jest większym idiotą niż Ci się wydaje. Nazwał ich matkę Sasza na cześć na Nataszy mimo że imiona Sasza i Natasza nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Jeden jest nazwany na Twoją cześć. Ten z ogonkiem w szare paski nazywa się Cap.

– Ten przystojniak nazywa się Cap? – Steve marszczy brwi tracąc swój czuły uśmiech. Spogląda w dół na kociaka śpiącego przy jego klatce piersiowej. – Ale, Buck. Te kocięta są na tyle duże, że można oddzielić je od matki. Mają co najmniej sześć tygodni – Steve spogląda na Bucky’ego akurat wtedy kiedy ten pochyla głowę. Jego włosy są teraz w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż przedtem i opadają mu na twarz wielkim kołtunem.

– Nosi to imię od pierwszego dnia po narodzinach… czy jakoś tak. – Mamrocze Bucky.

– Barton nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy o moim istnieniu. – Bucky potrząca głową w przód i w tył nadal chowając się za własnymi włosami. – _Ty_ go tak nazwałeś? – Potrząsanie zmienia się w kiwanie. Ten widok chwyta za serce. – Ty uroczy głupku. Jak to możliwe że straciliśmy _tyle czasu?_

Bucky wzdycha opierając się nieco mocniej na ramieniu Steve’a.

– Jesteś zbyt cholernie idealny. – Mówi niemal mamrocząc. – Spójrz na siebie. Nie powinieneś w ogóle chcieć mnie znać.

Steve ostrożnie przesuwa wszystkie kociaki na bezpieczną odległość. Bucky odsuwa swoje ramię i odwraca się na drugi bok jakby się cofał. Zanim zrobi coś głupiego i wstanie aby odejść Steve łapie Bucky’ego za bark i ciągnie dopóki nie leży on płasko na podłodze. Potem, ponieważ Bucky potrafi być niesamowicie uparty, Steve siada na nim okrakiem, żeby odsunąć kurtynę z włosów i ująć jego twarz w dłonie. Patrzy w dół na swojego…współlokatora? Kochanka? _Kogoś_ czując w gardle gulę czułości.

– Jesteś… – Mówi ochryple Steve. – Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką widziałem w życiu. Tak bardzo bałem się Cię dotknąć. Obawiałem się, że… – Nie wymawia na głos słowa _odrzucenie_ ale tylko o nim myśli.

– Pierdolony idiota. – Mówi cicho Bucky zamykając oczy. – Po wszystkim co zrobiłeś, mimo wszystkiego czym _jesteś_ … Do diabła, nawet mimo wszystkiego co _zrobiłem_ …nadal pozwolisz mi zostać. – Uśmiecha się lekko a potem spogląda na Steve’a i Steve wie co zaraz nastąpi. Wymuszony śmiech. Odmowa. Propozycja odwrotu od rozmowy która nagle nabrała zbyt wielkiego znaczenia.

– Nie… – Nagle Steve zauważa przestraszone spojrzenie Bucky’ego i wie że nie może go do niczego zmuszać. Przytrzymuje więc jego biodra kolanami i obraca ich tak, że teraz to on leży na plecach a Bucky leży na nim. Potem rozluźnia całe ciało stając się otwartym i bezbronnym.

– Buck, ja nigdzie się nie wybieram. Znalazłem swoje miejsce i przyzwyczaiłem się do cywilnego życia. Myślałem, że poradzę sobie w pojedynkę. A potem pojawiłeś się Ty, a do mnie dotarło, że nie muszę. – Wyciąga rękę by dotknąć twarzy Bucky’ego i lekko przesuwa kłykciami po jego policzku. – Ty również nie musisz być sam.

Bucky ciężko wzdycha ucieka wzrokiem w bok i spogląda na kocięta które zdążyły rozpierzchnąć się po wykładzinie.

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem. Osiemnastka stuknęła mi w tym samym roku kiedy upadły Wieże. Następnego dnia się zaciągnąłem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że przeżyję tak długo by przejść na emeryturę. Nie wiem _jak_ to zrobić. – Przyznaje spoglądając na Steve’a.

– Myślisz, że ja wiem? – Steve nie może powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia. – Wszystkiego co wiem o mieszkaniu z kimś nauczył mnie Sam. Moje życie uczuciowe _od dawna_ nie istnieje. To że nie wiesz jak, nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest czy _chcesz._

– Ja pierdolę. – Wzdycha Bucky i pochyla głowę by spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy. – Jestem jak wrzód na tyłku, Steve. Te urwisy… – milknie wskazując kocięta skinieniem głowy – są bardziej oswojone ode mnie.

– Nie prawda. Kiedy przynosisz kolację ona nie krwawi ani nie gubi pierza. – Chichot Bucky’ego przynosi Steve’owi odrobinę ulgi, ale tylko odrobinę.

– Jeszcze nie słyszałeś historii z owcą. – Mówi Bucky z o wiele bardziej rozluźnionym uśmiechem. Zanim Steve ma szansę zapytać, Bucky opiera się o jego klatkę piersiową i pochyla tak, że oddziela ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. – Naprawdę jesteś pewien, że mnie chcesz?

– Jezu, Buck. Co to za pytanie? Gdzieś Ty był przez ostatnią godzinę? Pragnę Cię tak bardzo, że od miesiąca, albo i dłużej, nie jestem w stanie logicznie myśleć. – Steve łapie rękę która odsuwa się z jego klatki piersiowej. – I nie chcę Cię tylko w łóżku. Wystarczy mi że ze mną mieszkasz.

– Jeśli zostaję na dobre, na pewno nie chcę mieszkać w tej pieprzonej suterenie, przynajmniej nie w nocy. – Bucky całuje Steve’a dwa razy. Najpierw czule w usta a potem w szyję tak delikatnie że przechodzi go dreszcz. – Chyba że Ty _chcesz_ żebym tu spał całkiem sam…

– Nigdy więcej. – Steve przekręca głowę by dać Bucky’emu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi. – Nie powinienem zostawiać Cię bez nadzoru. – Steve przesuwa dłonią po plecach Bucky’ego a potem chwyta się jego łopatki. – Kto wie co jeszcze może Ci strzelić do głowy.

– Myśli pan że potrafi sobie ze mną poradzić, sir? – Pyta z szelmowskim spojrzeniem Bucky a potem przygryza jego ucho.

Najwyraźniej Bucky nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo Steve był gotowy na takie pytanie. Sprawdza najbliższe otoczenie na obecność kociąt a potem przewraca ich tak, że znowu jest na górze i przypiera biodra i nadgarstki Bucky’ego do wykładziny. Bucky wzdycha zaskoczony.

– Tak długo jak jak tylko zechcecie, żołnierzu.


	11. Rozdział 11

Steve podjeżdża pod mieszkanie Sama w strugach deszczu, i ma szczęście znaleźć miejsce do parkowania całkiem blisko budynku. Zabierając z tylnego siedzenia parasol, który zabrał raczej dla komfortu Sama niż swojego własnego, i biegnie do drzwi. Sam już na niego czeka.

– To jest gorące jedzenie. – Mówi podając Steve’owi ciężką papierową torbę. – Deser mam w lodówce turystycznej.

– Nie musiałeś dla nas gotować. – Powtarza po raz trzydziesty Steve. Czeka w korytarzu podczas gdy Sam wynosi z kuchni lodówkę turystyczną.

– Taa, jasne Rogers. – Sam spogląda na niego przeszywająco. – Pamiętasz swój pomysł na zeszłoroczne Święto Dziękczynienia?

Steve grzecznie trzyma nad Samem parasol podczas kiedy drugi mężczyzna szamocze się z kluczami.

– Było nas tylko dwóch. Kanapki z indykiem…

– Acha… – Przewraca oczami Sam. – W tej torbie jest _prawdziwy_ indyk upieczony według przepisu mojej matki, którego Ci _nie dam_. – Sam chowa klucze do kieszeni i podnosi lodówkę. – A ponieważ Barton prawdopodobnie zapomniał o sosie żurawinowym albo przyniósł puszkę…

– Dwie puszki. – Potwierdza Steve.

– Przygotowałem też sos. – Kontynuuje Sam przewracając oczami. – Znowu skorzystałem z rodzinnego przepisu. Którego też Ci nie dam.

Steve uśmiecha się patrząc na trzymaną w rękach torbę automatycznie osłaniając Sama parasolem.

– Jeśli będziemy szli w równym tempie żaden z nas nie zmoknie. – Broni się kiedy Sam patrzy na niego pytająco.

– To mówi facet, którego chłopak mógłby mnie zastrzelić z odległości dwóch mil? Dzięki, wolę zmoknąć. – Odpowiada z szerokim uśmiechem Sam.

– Niech Ci będzie. I nie mów że nie proponowałem. – Steve zmienia położenie parasola i zrównuje krok z Samem, żeby nie uderzali się łokciami. – Poza tym Bucky nie zastrzeliłby Cię.

– Tylko dlatego, że fantastyczny ze mnie gość. Poza tym to ja Was sobie przedstawiłem, nie zapominaj o tym. Nigdy mi zresztą za to nie podziękowałeś. – Sam wymierza Steve’owi kuksańca łokciem ponieważ trzyma obiema rękami lodówkę.

– Jeśli ’przedstawieniem’ było przysłanie mi jednego z nieboraków z Biura Weterana żeby przestał Ci zawadzać, to rzeczywiście to pamiętam. I dziękuję Ci za to. – Steve uśmiecha się szeroko żeby nie urazić Sama. – Bucky też Ci podziękuje jak tylko przestanie czuć się zawstydzony tym jak dużo czasu minęło zanim zorientował się że Ty i ja się przyjaźnimy.

– Nie… Kazałem przestać mu sobie dziękować kilka lat wcześniej za to, że wraz z Riley’em ściągnęliśmy tych dwóch intrygantów w bezpieczne miejsce. – Sam spogląda na Steve’a znacząco i kontynuuje – Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że ten Twój chłopak się z tego wyliże. To był najgorszy przypadek jaki widziałem. Wliczając tych którzy w ogóle nie wrócili do domu.

Steve zatrzymuje się w pół kroku niemal wydłubując Samowi oko parasolem z powodu tego jak gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

– Przepraszam ale…to _ty_ go uratowałeś? – Jak to możliwe, że o tym nie wiedział? – Sam…

– Cholera. Nie powiedział Ci? – Pyta Sam. – Zwykle nie unika rozmów na ten temat.

– Opowiadał mi o tym jak został ranny i jak go uratowano, i nazywa Cię swoim aniołem stróżem ale ja… – Steve czuje się jak idiota. – Do tej pory nie połączyłem faktów. – Znowu rusza a Sam przygląda mu się uważnie kiedy podchodzą do ciężarówki. – Dziękuję Ci. 

– Steve, uratowanie jego tyłka należało do moich obowiązków. – Odpowiada delikatnie Sam. – Pomoc w dojściu do siebie? To zawdzięcza tylko Tobie. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty.

Steve może jedynie rzucić okiem na Sama ponieważ wyraz jego twarzy jest tak życzliwy, że pomaga mu zachować spokój. Chwila dłużej a kompletnie straciłby nad sobą panowanie.

– Dzięki Sam. Twoje słowa i czyny wiele dla mnie znaczą.

Sam cofa się podczas kiedy Steve otwiera tylne drzwi pikapa.

– Ciesz się, że przysłałem Ci Barnesa a nie Bartona. Jesteś niemal święty ale wiem, że nawet Ty masz swoje granice. – Odpowiada Sam wsuwając do samochodu lodówkę turystyczną.

Steve potrząsa głową słysząc komplement i wsiada za kierownicę.

– Barton znalazł wszystko czego potrzebował w Nataszy. Nie wiem co ją powstrzymuje przed zabiciem go. Pewnie kocięta.

~~~

Kiedy Steve parkuje na podjeździe znajdują Nataszę siedzącą na werandzie mimo deszczu. Jest ubrana w ciepły wełniany płaszcz i trzyma kieliszek wina w jednej obleczonej w rękawiczkę dłoni.

– Kocięta. Cholera. Że też o tym nie pomyślałem. – Mruczy pod nosem Sam kiedy Natasza wstaje by im pomachać.

– Z tego co wiem, trzeba też być na tyle głupim by dać jej złamać sobie nos. – Mówi cicho Steve mimo że jeszcze siedzą w samochodzie, ponieważ pozwolenie na to by Natasza go usłyszała wydaje się śmiertelnym w skutkach błędem. – Chodź. Nie powinniśmy zostawiać tamtych dwóch zbyt długo samych.

– Jeśli Natasza jest tam… – Słaby uśmiech na twarzy Sama zmienia się w czyste przerażenie. – Potrząsa głową. – O cholera! – Woła łapiąc za klamkę.

– Dom nadal stoi jak widzę. Ile czasu nam zostało? – Woła do Nataszy Steve wyskakując z samochodu i sięga po torbę z jedzeniem.

– Odłączyłam czujnik dymu. – Ton głosu Nataszy jest tak spokojny, że Steve’a przechodzi dreszcz…nie ze strachu o Bucky’ego ponieważ nawet z cybernetyczną protezą Bucky świetnie potrafi o siebie zadbać. I nigdy nie zostawiłby poszkodowanych samym sobie. Nie, Steve boi się o dom. W końcu nie całe trzy miesiące temu odmalował sufity.

– Nie przeczytałeś tabliczek z ostrzeżeniami, co? – Sam wyłania się zza ciężarówki i posyła Steve’owi pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

– Każdy z nich powinien zawsze nosić tabliczkę z napisem ’Łączenie tych dwóch grozi katastrofą’. – Mówi Steve wskakując na werandę.

– Znam kogoś kto zajmuje się haftowaniem. – Odpowiada z kamienną twarzą Natasza. Uśmiecha się ciepło do Sama. A raczej posyła mu swoją wersję ciepłego uśmiechu, którego Sam pewnie nie uzna za ciepły. – Cześć. – Mówi i siada na huśtawce.

– Cześć Nataszo. – Sam odstawia lodówkę i opiera się o mokrą od deszczu poręcz, pokazując tym że daje Steve’owi wolną rękę w zajęciu się tym incydentem.

Steve spogląda na ich zrelaksowane ciała a potem ciężko wzdycha i daje nura do środka by sprawdzić co się właściwie stało. Natychmiast wyczuwa zapach starego dymu a w powietrzu widzi mgłę. Zostawia torbę w głównym holu i zagląda do salonu gdzie dywan i stojące na nim sofy nabrały równego szarego koloru w odległości niecałych dwóch metrów od kominka. Słyszy swoich dwóch trudnych snajperów, Natasza dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia że tym razem obaj należą do niego, kłócących się mieszaniną języków nie przypominających angielskiego. Z jakiegoś powodu słyszy też odkręcony do oporu kran nad kuchennym zlewem.

Przechodzi przez salon ostrożnie stawiając kroki i płytko oddychając. Zaglądając przez próg do kuchni widzi czarną koszulę, którą wcześniej miał na sobie Bucky, a która teraz zrobiła się szara, zwisającą z oparcia krzesła. Leżąca na podłodze druga koszula jest również szara chociaż Steve zauważa przebijający gdzieniegdzie bordowy materiał. Najwyraźniej obaj snajperzy się rozebrali.

_Co jest do diabła?_

Jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy wchodzi do kuchni gdzie zastaje obydwu kłócących się o wbudowaną w zlew końcówkę do spłukiwania naczyń. Obaj wyglądają jak przemoczone szczury chociaż krótkie włosy Bartona przeżyły tę niespodziewaną kąpiel lepiej niż długie włosy Bucky’ego. W tych drugich nadal widać popiół.

– _Baczność żołnierze!_

Komenda wcina się w chaos jak nóż. Bucky puszcza Bartona i prostuje się a Barton wypuszcza z rąk końcówkę kranu również się prostując. Jest to wyuczone, instynktowne, chociaż w przypadku Bartona minie po kilkunastu sekundach. Steve podchodzi do wyspy i przyszpila ich spojrzeniem. Nie jest pewien który z nich jest mniej skłonny skłamać. Prawdopodobnie zależy to od tego po czyjej stronie leży wina.

– Barton, raport.

– Mieliśmy… – Barton rozluźnia się i rzuca w kierunku Steve’a zawstydzone spojrzenie. – mały um, _incydent_ z kominkiem.

Bucky jęczy i odwraca się łapiąc mokrą ścierkę którą ociera twarz.

– Taa… pieprzony _incydent._

– Barton, jeśli ten ’incydent’ przypominał wybuch, osobiście wywalę Cię stąd na zbity pysk. – Steve także się rozluźnia ale splata ręce na piersi.

– Nie robiłbym tego, Cap. – Odpowiada niewinnie Barton. Jego uśmiech jest niemal anielski. – Użyłem wiatraka.

Steve posyła Bartonowi gniewne spojrzenie a potem odwraca się do Bucky’ego szukając wyjaśnień.

– Chodziło o nadmuch powietrza? – Bucky nie musi udawać niewiniątka. Ma od dawna wypracowaną minę kopniętego szczeniaczka.

Steve odmawia by to na niego za działało ale jest to trudne. Szczególnie kiedy Bucky przygryza dolną wargę. Spogląda więc na Bartona.

– Czy któryś z Was ćwoki wie na jakiej zasadzie działa kominek?

– Oczywiście… – Uśmiecha się szeroko Barton.

– Pieprzony kłamca. – Mruczy pod nosem Bucky.

– Ogień _potrzebuje_ powietrza. – Argumentuje Barton. – To miało sens.

– Od tego, _żołnierze…_ – im więcej czasu Steve spędza w towarzystwie tych dwóch tym ostrzejszy staje się jego sarkazm – jest _przewód kominowy._

– Przecież do tego służy sam komin, prawda? – Pyta Bucky. I na wszelki wypadek wzdryga się myśląc że nie powinien zwracać na siebie uwagi Steve’a.

– Ty… – Steve wskazuje Bucky’ego. – I ty… – Potem z jeszcze większą emfazą wskazuje Bartona. – Za mną. Natychmiast.

– Nie możesz mnie zabić. – Mówi natychmiast Barton. – Pomyśl o kociętach.

– Ruszać się. Obydwaj. – Steve prowadzi ich do salonu i przez morze sadzy do kominka. Pokazuje im niewielką dźwignię wbudowaną między cegły. Jest przesunięta w prawo. – Ta dźwignia kontroluje ciąg kominowy. Który w tej pozycji jest _zamknięty. –_ Steve przesuwa dźwignię w lewo. – Teraz jest otwarty, co oznacza, że powietrze może zostać wessane do komina i dzięki temu…

– Steve, nie mąć im w głowach. – Mówi Natasza. Steve odwraca się, zastanawia kiedy weszli do domu i znajduje ich w holu przyglądających się wszystkiemu z bezpiecznej odległości. Natasza trzyma w ramionach Cyborga podczas kiedy Cap atakuje sznurowadła butów Sama.

– Tak, kolego. – Dodaje z uśmiechem Sam. – Te trepy z armii tracą rozum jeśli słyszą coś bardziej skomplikowanego od komendy ’ognia’ i ’przerwać ogień’.

– Wilson, nie każ mi ’dyskutować’ na temat wyższości intelektualnej Piechoty Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych nad Siłami Powietrznymi z kimś komu trzeba było przyczepić skrzydła żeby skłonić go do latania. – Kiedy Steve zauważa przerażenie na twarzach Bartona i Buck’ego dociera do niego że trochę się zagalopował i jego głos brzmi teraz trochę _za bardzo_ jak głos Kapitana Rogersa więc wzdycha żeby dać ujście frustracji. – To naprawdę proste, chłopaki. Dźwignia na prawo ciąg zamknięty. Dźwignia na lewo ciąg otwarty. Musi być otwarty kiedy chce się tu rozpalić ogień. Zrozumiano?

– Jeśli Barton jeszcze raz zbliży się do kominka to go zastrzelę. – Oferuje z nadzieją Bucky, co jest najdziwniejszą gałązką oliwną jaką Steve kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

– Poplamisz krwią dywan, Ty idioto. – Odpowiada Barton.

– Jeśli chcesz, chętnie zastrzelę ich obydwu. – Proponuje słodko Natasza.

Steve uśmiecha słysząc ich sugestie. Tak właśnie wygląda jego życie z tymi wieśniakami.

– Po prostu doprowadźcie się do porządku i zapomnijmy o całej sprawie. Jedzenie stygnie. – Steve klepie Bartona po ramieniu by pokazać że już się nie gniewa kiedy jego spojrzenie przykuwa znajdujący się tam tatuaż. – Barton, czy to Twój tatuaż ’Wyjącego Komanda’?

– Nie to… – Bucky wybucha śmiechem.

– Tak… – Przerywa mu Barton.

– Nasza _Katniss_ nie potrafi…

– To _jest_ tatuaż Wyjącego Komanda. – Upiera się Barton.

– Oj. Już dobrze maleńka. – Mówi przeciągle Bucky na co Barton odpowiada wielojęzyczną wiązką a Steve postanawia podszkolić się z rosyjskiego i poznać więcej słówek niż te których Bucky czasami używa w łóżku.

Ale to imię… _Katniss_ wydaje mu się znajome. Z powodu reklam które zawsze starał się zignorować. Dziewczyna z łukiem. _Igrzyska Śmierci?_

Teraz kiedy o tym pomyślał zdecydowanie stwierdza, że to musi być to. Ponieważ tatuaż Bartona zawiera głowę ptaka zamiast wilka i dwie skrzyżowane strzały zamiast karabinów. Brakuje tylko złota i ognia które biły z plakatów.

– Och tak, teraz widzę podobieństwo. – Stwierdza Steve i odkrywa, że Bucky niemal płacze ze śmiechu a Barton patrzy na wszystkich gniewniej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek przedtem na niego patrzył. Nat przygryza dolną wargę a Sam bardzo stara się powstrzymać uśmiech co wcale mu nie wychodzi. – No co? To całkiem niezły tatuaż. – Steve unosi brew

– Bardzo ładny. – Bucky niemal krztusi się ze śmiechu. – Wszystkie nastolatki teraz takie sobie robią.

Barton rzuca im gniewne spojrzenia a potem wciska się między Steve’a i Bucky’ego.

– Daj mi kociaka, Nat. Potrzebuję _kogoś_ kto nie będzie mnie oceniał.

– Boże, Wy _wszyscy_ potrzebujecie psychoterapii. – Oznajmia Sam podnosząc lodówkę. – Czy mogłabyś przynieść torbę z korytarza, Nataszo? Jest w niej nasze jedzenie, więc jeśli dopuścimy do niej Bartona, pewnie nic dla nas nie zostanie.

Natasza podaje Bartonowi małego czarnego kociaka i podnosi torbę z jedzeniem.

– Steve zabierz Bucky’ego na górę i doprowadź go do porządku. My w tym czasie zajmiemy się kolacją. Tylko nie zatrzymujcie się za długo pod prysznicem bo przegapicie deser.

– To zależy _od_ … – Uśmiecha się Bucky.

– Jeszcze _jedno słowo_ … – Natasza pomija resztę groźby milczeniem.

– Od czego to zależy? – Pyta Steve zanim jego umysł ze wszystkim nadąża.

_Och, Rogers Ty pieprzony idioto!_

Ponieważ robili _to_ pod prysznicem więcej niż raz. Ostatnio zeszłej nocy. A teraz wszyscy goście widzą jak twarz Steve’a rumieni się a on sam chciałby wybuchnąć tak jak jego kominek. Co Steve bardzo chciałby teraz zrobić. Spogląda na Bucky’ego szukając u niego pomocy ale jego filuterny uśmieszek tylko jeszcze bardziej zawstydza Steve’a. Steve łapie go więc za lewe ramię i ciągnie do korytarza.

– Na górę, natychmiast.

Kiedy znikają na piętrze Steve słyszy jak w cichej kuchni wybuchają śmiechy i pełne sentymentu żarty i od razu czuje się lepiej. Po wejściu na piętro Bucky całuje go w zarumieniony policzek i wciąga za sobą do łazienki. Steve zatrzymuje się na progu i opiera o framugę.

– To było okropne.

Bucky jest pół nagi, mokry, ubrudzony sadzą i ma skołtunione włosy. Nie powinien w żadnym wypadku wyglądać pociągająco. Steve czuje zimno kiedy Bucky zarzuca mu ręce na szyję a woda moczy mu koszulę ale ciało Bucky’ego natychmiast go rozgrzewa.

– Proszę dać mi jeszcze raz spróbować, sir. – Mówi wypychając biodra do przodu. – Tym razem na pewno pójdzie mi lepiej. Obiecuję.

Steve musi się bardzo starać żeby niedać swemu ciału się zdradzić i poddać zabiegom Bucky’ego.

– Już czas na kolację a na dole czekają _goście_. Wskakuj pod prysznic.

Bucky cofa się przesuwając dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Steve’a.

– Powinieneś tu zostać i przynajmniej popatrzeć, Cap. – Prowokuje go Bucky zdejmując sportowe buty które zaczął nosić w domu zamiast sznurowanych butów za kostkę. Steve wie, że ta zmiana obuwia wiąże się z tym że Bucky czuje się tu _bezpiecznie_ ale łatwość zdejmowania też jest plusem. – Wiesz, dopilnować żebym zmył z siebie całą sadzę. – Dodaje rozpinając i zsuwając z siebie dżinsy.

Steve pochyla się by pocałować wygięte w krzywym uśmieszku usta Bucky’ego pozwalając swoim dłoniom objąć przez chwilę jego nagie biodra a potem wraca na próg.

– Jeśli wrócisz na dół za mniej niż dziesięć minut obiecuję, że wieczorem dokładnie Cię sprawdzę.

Bucky odwraca się, robi dwa kroki a potem specjalnie wygina się w prowokujący sposób żeby odkręcić wodę. Potem spogląda przez ramię na Steve’a z ustami wygiętymi w znaczącym uśmiechu.

– Tak jest, sir. – Mówi ponieważ on _nigdy_ nie ma dość a Steve jest pewien że sposób w jaki to mówi zniszczył jego możliwości odpowiednich interakcji z personelem wojskowym.

– Czyj to był pomysł żebyśmy zaprosili Twoich przyjaciół na kolację? Nie możemy po prostu wyrzucić stąd Bartona i pozwolić Samowi i Nataszy na cichą kolację w towarzystwie kociąt podczas kiedy my dwaj znikniemy w sypialni na następne dwie godziny?

Słowa wymykają mu się zanim Steve ma szansę je powstrzymać. Bucky ma na niego naprawdę zły wpływ. Ale dzięki nim Bucky wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu, z wybałuszonymi oczami, oraz podziwem i zdecydowanym pożądaniem.

– Mam w plecaku parę granatów. – Mówi w końcu zduszonym głosem.

– _Prawdziwych?_ Buck!

– Tylko na wszelki wypadek!

– Jak tylko nasi goście sobie pójdą schowam je do sejfu. Marsz pod prysznic. Natychmiast. – Rozkazuje Steve i ucieka z łazienki zanim Bucky przekaże mu więcej swoich złych nawyków.

 _Granaty._ Jak to możliwe że takie stało się jego życie?

~~~

Dom jest pogrążony w ciszy mimo obecności dwóch kociąt. Które śpią na starym fotelu stojącym przy oknie sypialni, który Steve oznaczył jako strefę wolną od kotów ale one były tak urocze, że Steve musiał ustąpić i teraz fotel należy do nich. Bucky uwielbia takie chwile, kiedy on i Steve łapią oddech, okno jest lekko uchylone ponieważ obaj lubią świeże powietrze nawet mimo zimna a Bucky może dzięki temu pamiętać że nie jest już na polu walki.

– Dobra, wygląda na to, że jeden test już zdałem. – Odzywa się po pewnym czasie kiedy jego serce się uspokaja a całe ciało przestają przechodzić ciarki. Jak na kogoś o miłym i niewinnym uśmiechu Steve ma niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Ostatnich kilka tygodni było niezłym szokiem dla zmysłów Bucky’ego.

– Jeśli wydawało Ci się, że to był test, powinienem chyba zacząć od początku i pokazać Ci co potrafię naprawdę.

– O Boże, jeszcze raz? – Bucky wydaje z siebie przesadzony jęk i przewraca się na bok żeby schować uśmiech barku Steve’a. Kiedy przyciska lewą dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej, czujniki w jego mózgu rozświetlają się w rytmie bijącego serca Steve’a. – Jestem od Ciebie starszy. Musisz ze mną uważać, Steve.

– Jesteś tak samo wytrzymały jak ja. Ale jeśli chcesz czegoś delikatniejszego… – Steve przysuwa sobie jego lewą dłoń do ust i całuje jej wewnętrzną stronę a potem odwraca go na plecy i zaczyna powoli całować jego szyję, obojczyk i klatkę piersiową.

– Kurwa, Steve… – Bucky zamyka oczy i koncentruje się na poczynaniach Steve’a. – Więc się zgadzasz?

– Na co mam się zgodzić? – Steve przerywa swoją wędrówkę do miednicy Bucky’ego.

Usta Steve’a sprawiają, że zdenerwowanie Bucky’ego wzrasta zamiast zmaleć. Udało mu się je zignorować podczas kolacji, głównie dlatego, że Barton próbował karmić kocięta indykiem z własnego talerza. Teraz jednak Bucky podejrzewa że nie uda mu się nic ukryć przed Steve’em.

– Kiedy pojechałeś po Sama odebrałem telefon. Zaproszenie na Bożonarodzeniowy zjazd z… w Brooklynie. Chcieliby, żebyś przyjechał. – Mówi ciesząc się tym, że w pokoju jest ciemno i Steve nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Brooklyn… Twoja rodzina? – Steve opiera brodę na biodrze Bucky’ego. – Zapraszasz mnie żebym spędził Boże Narodzenie z Twoją rodziną w Brooklynie? – Bucky nie jest pewien czy w głosie Steve’a kryje się niedowierzanie czy coś innego.

– Oni wiedzą. Że jestem panseksualny. To nic wielkiego. Moja siostra poszła na bal maturalny ubrana w smoking i ze swoją dziewczyną. Ale teraz ma chłopaka. Moja siostra, nie jej dziewczyna. – Bucky milknie kiedy dociera do niego, że zaczyna paplać bez sensu i stwierdza, że ze swoim miłym, łagodnym głosem oraz umiejętnością zadawania właściwych i naprowadzających pytań Steve mógłby być świetnym przesłuchującym w CIA.

Steve przesuwa się wyżej i całuje go w kącik szczęki która dzięki temu się rozluźnia a potem kładzie się obok niego i szepcze mu prosto do ucha.

– Wyszedłem z wprawy jeśli chodzi o rodzinne święta ale… jeśli oni chcą mnie poznać i jeśli Ty chcesz żebym z Tobą pojechał… – Steve trąca nosem skroń Bucky’ego a potem ją całuje.

Bucky wzdycha z ulgą czując w środku dziwne miękko-łaskoczące uczucie, przypominające jednego z kociaków. Jest tak niezręcznie _nowe_ że nie jest pewien jak powinien zareagować. Więc wybucha śmiechem.

– Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jeszcze ich nie poznałeś. – Mruczy. – Trzy siostry, cała masa cioć, wujków i  _ich dzieci._ Są jak pieprzona armia. I w dodatku wszyscy są szaleni.

– Cóż, jeśli będziemy potrzebowali od nich uciec przynajmniej będziemy w Brooklynie. Od dawna nie byłem w rodzinnych stronach. Steve kładzie rękę na mostku Bucky’ego i pociera nosem jego obojczyk. – I może znajdziemy chwilę czasu żeby odwiedzić moich rodziców w Green-Wood? – Dodaje nagle zniżając głos.

 _Green-Wood_ wydaje mu się dziwnie znajome, a potem Bucky przypomina sobie, że to cmentarz. I dociera do niego że, _kurwa_ Steve nie ma żadnej rodziny. Panika odbiera mu głos. Jak może rzucić Steve ponad setce Barnesów skoro Steve jest _sam_?

– Możemy tu zostać jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej. – Wydusza z siebie zastanawiając się co powinien teraz zrobić. Dać Steve’owi trochę przestrzeni? Przytulić go? Nie istnieją żadne poradniki na temat tego jak poradzić sobie w takiej sytuacji. A przynajmniej Bucky żadnego takiego nie czytał.

– Wiesz, że przed chwilą zaprosiłeś sierotę na święta z dużą rodziną, prawda? – Pyta z uśmiechem Steve łapiąc Bucky’ego za lewy bark by móc bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. – Nie możesz tego teraz cofnąć.

Bucky czuje niemal powalającą ulgę przesuwa rękoma po ramionach Steve’a by ująć jego twarz a potem unosi się na tyle by go pocałować.

– Dobrze. W porządku. Pójdziemy gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Albo jeśli chcesz możesz pójść tam sam, czy coś w tym stylu… – Dociera do niego, że znowu to robi. – Ja pierdolę. Z pewnością to spieprzę Steve. Jestem tego pewien.

– Pójdziemy tam popatrzeć na nagrobek. Tego nie da się spieprzyć. – Steve uśmiecha się krzywo. Bucky jest tego pewien nawet w ciemnościach.

– Gadam głupoty. _Robię_ głupoty. – Śmieje się Bucky potrząsając głową. – Wracając ze szpitala przywiozłem do domu kocięta. Pamiętasz to Steve?

– Jakoś zmieniło się to w całkiem niezły plan. Nie zadręczaj się tym. – Steve pochyla głowę i dotyka nosem nosa Bucky’ego.

– Taa… Najwyraźniej tak właśnie się stało. – Odpowiada z uśmiechem Bucky. – Zawsze miałem _taki_ plan. A teraz nie muszę jechać sam na spotkanie z rodziną. Ty jedziesz jako moje wsparcie.

– Część planu, hmm? – Parska z niedowierzaniem Steve. – Dziwie się, że nie zapakowałeś mnie do ciężarówki i nie zawiozłeś mnie tam w ogóle o niczym nie wspominając.

– To był mój plan B. – Kłamie gładko Bucky. – Dobry snajper zawsze ma Plan B. 

Steve parska z rozbawieniem.

– Mówiąc o planach B… – Znowu zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami ciało Bucky’ego i tym razem nic nie rozprasza go od odczuwania rozkoszy jaką przynoszą mu wargi Steve’a.


	12. Rozdział 12

Po zbyt wielu Bożych Narodzeniach za granicą Bucky kompletnie zapomniał o zasadach poruszania się po drogach Nowego Jorku a raczej bycia pasażerem poruszającego się po nich samochodu. Sporadyczne opady śniegu plus zwiększone przez święta natężenie ruchu równa się pieprzonym idiotom na drodze co w najlepszym wypadku oznacza korki a w najgorszym wypadki.

Steve ma cierpliwość świętego i dlatego to on siedzi za kierownicą ciężarówki. Bucky jest dziwnie spięty i niespokojny odkąd sześć godzin temu wyjechali z Maryland ponieważ czuje się jakby minęło sześć _dni_ i zaczyna powtarzać dawne stresogenne zachowania: zaciska i rozluźnia palce lewej ręki, szuka sposobów ominięcia korka, szuka świateł na ciemnym niebie. To, że Steve trzyma go za rękę pomaga do czasu aż ruch na drodze gęstnieje tak bardzo, że Steve musi ciągle zmieniać biegi.

Po północy wjeżdżają w boczną uliczkę a potem na podwórko i zastawiony przez cztery samochody podjazd. Bucky jest gotowy zadźgać każdego kto stanie mu na drodze. Steve natomiast… Chyba jest jasnowidzem ponieważ kiedy tylko wyłącza silnik łapie Bucky’ego za lewy nadgarstek i przyciąga go do mocnego, delikatnie wymagającego, pocałunku który jest dokładnie tym czego Bucky potrzebuje w tym momencie.

Nie jest sam. Jest z nim Steve. I chociaż ten dom jest pełen jego rodziny Bucky poradzi sobie z tym.

– Dzięki. – Szepcze kiedy pocałunek zostaje przerwany.

– Nie ma za co. – Odpowiada Steve ściskając jego dłoń.

Wysiadają z ciężarówki i Bucky łapie za swój wypełniony do połowy plecak, Bóg jeden wie ile swetrów dostanie w prezencie, podczas kiedy Steve zabiera swój prawdziwy bagaż. Każdy z nich bierze też po jednej torbie z prezentami, kupionymi w zeszłym tygodniu i zapakowanymi przy pomocy kociąt, i przechodzą razem przez zamarznięty trawnik.

Tylne drzwi otwierają się jeszcze za nim oni docierają na wybetonowaną werandę i pod żebrami Bucky’ego pojawia się napięcie. Kilkoro członków rodziny odwiedziło go w szpitalu, przed i po tym jak dostał nową protezę barku i ramienia ale właśnie teraz dociera do niego że zobaczy ich _wszystkich_ jednocześnie.

Steve po raz kolejny ratuje sytuację prowadząc Bucky’ego do wyremontowanej beżowej kuchni. Jego rodzice przeprowadzili remont w zeszłym roku, Bucky widział zdjęcia na Facebooku, i jest mu o wiele lżej oddychać kiedy widzi, że tapeta w okropne żółte słoneczniki, która wisiała tam przez całe jego dzieciństwo, zninęła.

– Ty pewnie jesteś Steve. – Mówi Mama a Bucky odwraca się i widzi ją, mierzącą trochę ponad metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu i ubraną w stary szlafrok i nowe włochate kapcie. – Mój Boże, niech Ci się przyjrzę. Bucky nie przysłał nam żadnych zjęć. Bucky, to nie fair że przywiozłeś go tutaj bez uprzedzenia.

– Mamo. – Jęczy Bucky czując się jak nastolatek. Jego matka śmieje się lekceważąco.

– Jestem Winifreda, ale proszę Cię mów mi Fred. George już śpi. Wstał dziś wcześnie rano żeby gotować z dzieciakami. Wszyscy przywieźli dzieci, Bucky, więc jest trochę tłoczno. Musieliśmy podzielić gości między nasz dom a dom Ciotki Idy. Mieszka kilka domów dalej. A Wy chłopcy pewnie jesteście wyczerpani. Zaprowadzę Was na górę. Przeznaczyłam dla Was dawny pokój Kim.

Steve jest, oczywiście, prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Pozwala by Mama ujęła go pod łokieć i zaprowadziła w dół korytarza.

– Ma pani piękny dom Pani Barnes. To znaczy, Fred. Dziękuję za zaproszenie. – Steve spogląda przez ramię i przesyła Bucky’emu czuły uśmiech.

Na razie wszystko jest w porządku. Bucky uśmiecha się do Steve’a i odbiera od niego torbę z prezentami a potem zahacza o salon gdzie zostawia obie torby na kanapie. Stojąca w kącie pokoju choinka jest już wyraźnie przechylona, jakby dzieciaki próbowały się na nią wspiąć. Światełka wiszą na niej nierówno co oznacza, że ktoś, prawdopodobnie Ciotka Ida, próbował je poprawić.

Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Stwierdzając, że dzieciaki i tak przetrząsną torby Bucky nie bawi się w układanie prezentów pod choinką. Wspina się na schody, omijając te które skrzypią, i wchodzi za Mamą do pierwszej sypialni po prawej stronie. Kim ma dziewiętnaście lat, i przez większość roku mieszka w akademiku koledżu w którym studiuje, co oznacza że w jej pokoju niewiele się zmieniło. Bucky nie rozpoznaje żadnego z zespołów z wiszących na ścianach plakatów, chociaż uśmiecha się widząc plakat z Kotem Schrödingera i napisem _Poszukiwany: Żywy i Martwy_ który przysłał jej na urodziny.

– Jeśli na podłodze będzie Ci nie wygodnie w bieliźniarce są dodatkowe kołdry. – Szepcze głośno Mama. – Ale jak znam Bucky’ego znajdziecie sposób na to by zmieścić się w łóżku.

– Jest bardzo agresywnym przytulaczem. – Uśmiecha się Steve i mówi cicho jakby Bucky’ego wcale tam nie było. – Więc nie sądzę aby miał wypaść z łóżka.

 _O Boże._ Myśli z przerażeniem Bucky. _Czy on właśnie powiedział…_

Mama wybucha śmiechem który tłumi obiema dłońmi i odwraca się. Bucky uderza lekko głową o ścianę i zastanawia się czy jest już za późno na to by pojechać na Coney Island i rzucić się z mola do oceanu. A biedny Steve stoi obok popatrując to na niego, to na jego matkę niczego nie rozumiejąc.

– Tak. Um… dzięki Mamo. – Odzywa się w końcu Bucky. Szybko obejmuje ją jednym ramieniem i całuje ją w policzek. Jego matka śmieje się w jego ramię a potem cicho życzy im dobrej nocy i wychodzi. Bucky zamyka za nią drzwi szukając zamka, którego w nich nie ma, i rzuca Steve’owi żałosne spojrzenie mówiące wyraźnie _zastrzel mnie, proszę._ Steve przypiera go do drzwi i całuje go w policzek.

– Co się stało? Ona jest cudowna. Ja…

– Powiedziałeś że ja… _w obecności mojej matki._

– Co powiedziałem? Że nie obawiam się tego iż… – Steve’owi opada szczęka. – Ale ona przecież nie pomyśli że… – Spogląda z przerażeniem i bezsilnością na Bucky’ego. – Prawda?

– Ona ma czworo dzieci Steve. _Czworo_. – Bucky odstawia plecak i obejmuje Steve’a ramionami. – Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat odbyła ze mną rozmowę uświadamiającą w której poruszyła _wszystkie_ możliwe opcje. Powiedziałbym Ci, że mam nadzieję iż nie uda się jej Ciebie tak łatwo zawstydzić ale…przecież Cię ostrzegałem.

– Powiedziałeś że Twoja rodzina jest szalona i niesamowicie nowoczesna. Ale nie byłem gotowy na…Cholera. – Steve wzrusza ramionami jakby pogodzony z losem a Bucky uśmiecha się szeroko. Taki właśnie jest Steve: naiwny i czasami niezręczny ale jednocześnie niesamowicie szybko umiejący przystosować się do nowej sytuacji. – Czy powinienem spodziewać się, że wszyscy będą tak rzucać podtekstami jak Ty podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania?

– Jedynie Ciotka Ida może z czymś wyskoczyć. Reszta uszanuje fakt, że należysz do mnie. – Bucky całuje szybko Steve’a. – Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wypróbowali łóżko? Jak znam życie potworki obudzą się tuż przed świtem.

Steve spogląda na niego trochę dziwnie nic jednak nie mówiąc tylko uśmiecha się delikatnie i czule.

– Więc chodźmy spać. – Mówi.

~~~

Steve budzi się w tym samym momencie kiedy ciało Bucky’ego sztywnieje w jego ramionach. Czuje dłoń Bucky’ego usiłującą namacać coś pod poduszką i słyszy skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi sypialni i przez chwilę wszystko wydaje się surrealistyczne. Łóżko jest za małe dla jednego dorosłego mężczyzny nie mówiąc o dwóch dlatego mimo że Steve i Bucky przytulili się mocno do siebie tyłek Steve’a i tak wystaje poza krawędź łóżka. Pokój jest zbyt jasny, powietrze za zimne, i dlaczego do cholery ściany pooklejane są plakatami zespołów muzycznych?

Wspomnienia jednak szybko mu wracają: Brooklyn, Mama Bucky’ego, przejęzyczenie Steve’a, nonszalanckie i prawdopodobnie nieświadome stwierdzenie Bucky’ego że Steve _należy do niego._ Steve czuje swój ckliwy uśmiech ale Bucky śpi więc go nie zobaczy.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku. – Szepcze Steve i Bucky zapada się w poduszki. Steve odwraca się i spogląda na drzwi spodziewając się ujrzeć matkę Bucky’ego, ale nie widzi nic. Może otworzył je wiatr?

Nagle ponad rzeźbionym podnóżkiem łóżka pojawia się główka. Jest ciemnowłosa, niebieskooka i zdecydowanie za bardzo pobudzona jak na tak wczesną porę. Bucky nie reaguje. Ma dwa programy snu: czujny na każdy rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa lub mocny jak kłoda. Obecność Steve’a oznacza, że Bucky może swobodnie spać jak kłoda pozwalając Steve’owi zająć się intruzem. Stało się to już kilka razy kiedy na łóżko wdrapały się kocięta.

– _Bucky!_ – Pieje dziecko a potem wspina się na podnóżek z większą gracją niż nie jeden rekrut pokonujący ścianę na torze przeszkód pierwszego dnia musztry. Ląduje na ich stopach a Bucky wydaje z siebie jęk i wtula twarz w klatkę piersiową Steve’a. – Mama powiedziała, że teraz jesteś _robotem!_ Chcę to zobaczyć! – Dopiero teraz zauważając Steve’a. – Kim jesteś? – Pyta.

– Jestem Steve. A Ty kim jesteś? – Steve niechętnie wyplątuje się z uścisku i siada na krawędzi łóżka. Jest przynajmniej ubrany w odróżnieniu od Bucky’ego który poszedł spać w samych bokserkach.

– Jestem Rikki. Przez dwa „k.” i „i” na końcu. – Dziecko czołga się po materacu.

Steve ostrożnie stwierdza, że może ono być dziewczynką chociaż nie jest do końca pewien. Czołganie zsuwa z Bucky’ego kołdrę eksponując jego nagie prawe ramię więc oczy Rikki natychmiast skupiają się na tatuażu.

– _Łał. Fajny._ – Rikki wierci się tak bardzo że Steve zaczyna się obawiać, że Bucky zaraz się obudzi.

– Wiesz co jeszcze jest cool? – Pyta szukając czegoś błyszczącego co odwróciłoby uwagę dziecka od Bucky’ego i kątem oka zauważa różową różdżkę z gwiazdką na czubku. Można spróbować. Wskazuje więc ją.

– To nie jest cool. To należy do Kim.

– Cóż może więc pokażesz mi coś swojego co jest cool?

W oczach Rikki pojawia się błysk i dziecko wypada z pokoju zanim Steve ma szansę wstać z łóżka. Rzuca swojemu śpiącemu chłopakowi przeciągłe spojrzenie i rusza do drzwi. W progu zderza się z Rikki niosącą coś co wygląda jak Transformer Optimus Prime co natychmiast budzi wewnętrzne dziecko Steve’a, który zawraca ją i stwierdzeniem że powinni pobawić się na dole i pozwolić Bucky’emu spać.

~~~

Bucky budzi się tonąc w morzu kołder na zbyt miękkim materacu i zauważa nieobecność Steve’a.

– Ugh… – To jedyne co może powiedzieć kierując się do łazienki. Potem wraca do pokoju i dopiero grzebiąc w plecaku naprawdę orientuje się, że Steve gdzieś _zniknął_.

To wydaje mu się podejrzane. Szczególnie, że Steve jest kompletnie nie przygotowany na spotkanie z całą rodziną Barnesów naraz.

W stanie przypominającym panikę Bucky wrzuca na siebie dżinsy i zielony sweter którego nie zakładał od ostatnich świąt kiedy przysłano mu go do szpitala. Jest gruby, zielony i niesamowicie gryzie ale Bucky nie ma czasu szukać podkoszulka. Wychodzi z pokoju, zbiega po schodach i…

I staje jak wryty.

Steve siedzi na podłodze salonu w dresach i wymiętej koszulce z włosami odstającymi w różne strony i jest _otoczony_ dziećmi. Dywanik jest przykryty gazetami a na kolanie Steve’a leży coś co wygląda jak paleta farb akwarelowych których Steve używa by namalować…

– Czy to…? – Bucky patrzy na swoją siostrzenicę, Rikki, na której ramieniu widnieje teraz tatuaż Wyjącego Komanda. Dwoje innych dzieci ma na ramionach postacie z kreskówek a Steve pracuje teraz nad czwartym dzieckiem którego Bucky nie rozpoznaje ponieważ one wszystkie rosną szybciej niż Bucky może za nimi nadążyć.

Steve unosi wzrok słysząc jego głos i uśmiecha się, chociaż potrzebuje chwili żeby się na nim skupić z powodu tego jak bardzo był skupiony na pracy.

– Cześć kochanie. Dobrze spałeś?

Bucky otwiera usta aby mu odpowiedzieć ale w tym samym momencie atakuje go troje dzieci którymi w tym momencie nie zajmuje się Steve. Bucky starał się psychicznie przygotować na ten chaos związany z momentem w którym zobaczą jego protezę, ale moment w którym dwoje dzieci jednocześnie próbuje się na niego wspiąć a trzecie z wrzaskiem oznajmia że chce pokazać mu swoje lasery, jest trochę zaskakujący.

– Świetnie. – Odpowiada ledwie słyszalnie w całym tym chaosie zastanawiając się gdzie _u diabła_ podziali się rodzice. Prawdopodobnie korzystają z obecności Steve’a i cieszą się spokojem w jadalni. Emanujący Odpowiedzialnością oraz Możliwością Bezpiecznej Zabawy, oraz innymi cechami których brakuje Bucky’emu, Steve jest idealnym opiekunem.

– Hej dzieciaki. – Mówi Steve głosem jakiego Bucky nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Takim wręcz przystosowanym dla dzieci, który oznacza że to co powie jest najciekawszą propozycją na świecie. – Mam pomysł! – Dwoje z trójki dzieci natychmiast zwraca się ku niemu z zainteresowaniem ale trzecie nadal zwisa z ramienia Bucky’ego. – Może wszyscy namalujemy obrazki przedstawiające nasze wymarzone robotyczne ramię? Co Wy na to? – Entuzjazm jaki okazuje trójka wreszcie przekonuje ostatnie dziecko by do nic dołączyć. Steve rozkłada na podłodze więcej gazet i rozdaje wszystkim pędzelki spoglądając na Bucky’ego na tyle długo żeby móc puścić mu oko i wskazać skinieniem głowy drzwi kuchni wymawiając bezgłośnie słowo ’kawa’.

Steve jest święty. Jest nawet kimś więcej niż świętym. Dobrowolnie rzucił się na pożarcie trójce objedzonych cukrem potworów. Takiego poświęcenia nie da się opisać słowami.

No i jest _Steve’em._ To Steve z jego uśmiechem i rozczochranymi włosami i do Bucky’ego zaczyna docierać jak wiele to dla niego znaczy. Dorastał wściekły. Wściekły wyjechał na wojnę, wrócił przerażony, grzebiąc swoje przerażenie pod nową warstwą wściekłości. A teraz, dzięki _temu mężczyźnie_ jest po prostu głupio, absurdalnie wręcz, szczęśliwy.

Bucky otwiera usta a przeszywające uszy krzyki dzieci sprawiają, że zmienia zdanie, głęboko oddycha i uświadamia sobie co chciał powiedzieć. Przez kilka sekund wpatruje się w Steve’a, zastanawiając się czy powinien, ale nie. Nie teraz. Nie kiedy Steve jest otoczony przez gromadkę Barnesiątek a Bucky nie jest do końca przytomny i… _Nie_.

Zamiast tego zakrada się do kuchni mentalnie przygotowując się na grad dorosłych pytań, współczucia i delikatnych sugestii że nie jest w stanie wynieść Steve’owi kawy, szczególnie w jednym z ich ładniejszych kubków…

 _Przestań szukać dziury w całym…_ nakazuje sobie spoglądając w stronę salonu i przypominając sobie, że jeśli nic się nie uda Steve nadal mu pomoże. Steve zauważy kiedy Bucky zacznie mieć dość i wyciągnie go stąd. Bucky nie jest już sam.

~~~

Reszta Wigilii mija w zorganizowanym chaosie wywołanym przez ludzi ciągle wchodzących i wychodzących z domu, małej hordzie dzieci psocących i kręcących się pod nogami albo gdzieś poza zasięgiem dorosłych. Dorosłych starających się dojść do grzecznego porozumienia na temat tego jak zaprowadzić w domu porządek. Jedzenie pomaga, szczególnie kiedy wszyscy siadają razem do kolacji: dorośli przy stole w jadalni a dzieci przy rozstawionych w salonie stolikach. Steve zajmuje miejsce obok Ciotki Idy, naprzeciw Bucky’ego, co akurat świetnie się składa ponieważ obaj nadal są bosi gdyż spędzili większość dnia bawiąc się z dzieciakami w salonie i dzięki temu mogą dotykać się stopami.

Barnesowie naprawdę się _lubią._ Wszystkie rodziny doprowadzają się czasami do szału, ale dowcipy i docinki jakie rzucają sobie Barnesowie są nadzwyczaj czułe. Steve jest na przemian zazdrosny i rad z tego, że jest obcym którego nie obowiązuje udział w rodzinnych tradycjach. Szczególnie kiedy Fred z naciskiem sugeruje jak miło byłoby gdyby on i Bucky poszli z całą rodziną do kościoła. Oczy Bucky’ego robią się wielkie i przerażone. Steve wymawia się zmęczeniem i obiecuje zaopiekować się najmłodszymi dziećmi które nie wytrzymałyby w kościele przez całą mszę.

Po powrocie, kiedy starsze dzieci są już w łóżkach, dorośli zasiadają przy zapalonej choince ze szklaneczkami likieru jajecznego który smakuje whisky i ma niewiele wspólnego z jajkami. W jakiś sposób Bucky i jego siostry zaczynają rozmawiać o swoich czasach licealnych.

– Przynajmniej _ja_ nie przefarbowałam włosów na blond. – Oznajmia nagle Rebecca. Steve odwraca wzrok żeby sprawdzić z kim rozmawia a  _Bucky_ się czerwieni.

– Boże, tylko nie to. – Mruczy pod nosem George.

– Był _genialnym_ aktorem. – Fred macha ręką żeby uciszyć męża.

– Ty grałeś? W szkolnym przedstawieniu? – Steve rzuca Bucky’emu spojrzenie mówiące ’nigdy-o-tym-nie-wspominałeś’. – _Zdecydowanie_ chcę tego posłuchać. – Mówi zwracając się do reszty rodziny. Zdążył się zorientować, że oni potrafią tak samo dobrze opowiadać jak Bucky więc przysiada się do Bucky’ego na sofie i zamienia się w słuch. Fred wstaje podając mężowi swoją szklankę.

– To było kiedy był w ostatniej klasie liceum. – Mówi kierując się do ściany w holu. – Co to była za sztuka?

– Czy to nie było punk rockowego? – Pyta Rebecca. – Włosy stały Ci na wszystkie strony.

– I były blond. – Dodaje Fred wspinając się na schody by dosięgnąć wiszącego wysoko zdjęcia. Steve odnosi wrażenie, że położenie zdjęcia w cieniu było posunięciem strategicznym, – Tylko co to była za sztuka?

– „Romeo i Julia”. – Wzdycha Bucky i wypija resztę swojej whiskey jednym haustem.

– Nie wiedziałam, że Julia była blondynką. – Mówi Rebecca.

– Teraz jestem cywilem. Mogę Cię zastrzelić. – Grozi jej Bucky.

– To prawda. Bucky grał Merkucja. I przestań grozić siostrze. Jest Boże Narodzenie. – Stwierdza beznamiętnie Fred przynosząc zdjęcie do salonu.

– Spaliłem to. – Mówi Bucky próbując wyrwać zdjęcie z rąk matki.

– Nie jestem idiotką. Zrobiłam więcej odbitek. – Fred odsuwa jego rękę i podaje zdjęcie Steve’owi.

To zdecydowanie Bucky patrzący w obiektyw z całym angstem na jaki może odczuwać nastolatek. Fred pochyla się nad nim trzymając go za coś co wygląda na łańcuszkową obrożę którą Bucky ma na szyi. A jego włosy są…

Boże, one nie są po prostu blond. Są blond na górze i ciemne przy głowie i ustawione tak by sterczały w każdą stronę nawet gorzej niż wyglądają po przejażdżce na tylnym siedzeniu motocykla Steve’a.

– Wyglądałeś jak Sid Vicious z fryzurą Johnny’ego Rottena. – Stwierdza Steve unosząc głowę i widząc same tępe spojrzenia. Jedynie Bucky wybucha śmiechem. – No wiecie, ten facet z Sex Pistols. Nagrali płytę „Nevermind The Boll…” – Steve postanawia zmienić taktykę. – Grałeś w sztuce Szekspira?

– W dwóch sztukach pod rząd. – Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego zmienia się i jest to jedyne ostrzeżenie przed jego następnymi słowami. – Wyleciałem z kółka teatralnego za próbę nakłonienia Romea i Julii do udziału w trójkącie.

Steve wie, że szczęka prawdopodobnie opadła mu aż na podłogę, ale jego mózg kompletnie się wyłączył z powodu czystego, nieskrępowanego _pożądania_ które zalało go na samą myśl. A potem przypomina sobie, że jest w obecności rodziców Bucky’ego i zdusza w sobie jęk.

– No co? To zdarzyło się na scenie. – Uśmiecha się Bucky z udawaną niewinnością. – Było częścią przedstawienia. Improwizowałem.

– I wylądowałeś na miesiąc w kozie. – Przypomina mu George.

– I tak był genialny. – Mówi Steve’owi Fred. – Mógłby być cudownym aktorem.

– W siedzeniu w kozie byłem lepszy. – Wzrusza ramionami Bucky.

Steve wymierza Bucky’emu sójkę w bok. A jego głos jest pełen czci kiedy mówi

– Improwizowałeś w pentametrze jambicznym. To trochę więcej niż ’genialne’.

Bucky znowu wzrusza ramionami ale, kiedy kłótnia jego rodziców schodzi na dobrze znane wszystkim tory, Steve zauważa jego uśmiech. A kiedy Bucky łapie jego spojrzenie, jego uśmiech jeszcze się rozszerza a potem Bucky mówi bezgłośnie „ _Dziękuję_ ”.

~~~

Cmentarz jest pogrążony w ciszy. Jest bożonarodzeniowe popołudnie i cisza panująca na cmentarzu jest miłą odmianą po porannym rozgardiaszu związanym z otwieraniem prezentów. Deszcz mży na tyle mocno, żeby być niedogodnym ale nie pada tak mocno by wymagać użycia parasola. Trawa wyschła i pożółkła a z większości drzew, poza małymi świerkami porozsadzanymi tam dla urozmaicenia krajobrazu, opadły liście. Steve wdycha powietrze i napawa się jego świeżością.

– Powinienem włożyć coś porządniejszego. – Mruczy idący za Steve’em przez parking Bucky. Od rana jest przygaszony, z wyraźnie przytłoczonym i przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy. Steve wcale się temu nie dziwi. Chociaż rodzina Bucky’ego zaakceptowała to, że ich zbłąkany snajper przyjechał do domu na święta z chłopakiem nawet Steve usłyszał kilka niezbyt przyjemnych komentarzy na temat wyręczania go w noszeniu rzeczy, czy odkręcaniu słoików, jakby jego protezy tam nie było.

Steve chwyta Bucky’ego za lewą rękę i trzyma się jej prowadząc go w stronę rodzinnego grobu Rogersów. Przez chwilę ściska dłoń mocniej wiedząc że czujniki pod metalem przekażą to dalej.

– Twój nowy sweter _jest_ porządny. Podkeśla też kolor Twoich oczu. Poza tym przyniosłeś wieniec z ostrokrzewu więc nie sądzę abyś nie spodobał się moim rodzicom. – Steve łapie spojrzenie Bucky’ego i uśmiecha się otrzymując w zamian delikatny uśmiech.

– Przynajmniej jest tu ciszej. – Mówi Bucky a Steve wie, że nie chodzi mu tylko o panujący na cmentarzu spokój. Bucky zbyt uważnie rozgląda się na około, szczególnie zwracając uwagę na większe pomniki za którymi ktoś mógłby się skryć oraz na drzewa które są wystarczająco wysokie aby ukryć nieprzyjaciela. Powrót na Brooklyn oznacza że lekko się cofnęli ale nie jest tak źle jak mogłoby być. Bucky opuścił rodzinny dom ponad dziesięć lat temu i dwa młode kocięta nie wystarczyły by przygotować go psychicznie do ponownej interakcji z jego wielką rodziną. Ostatnio radził sobie tak dobrze, że Steve prawie zapomniał jak to się robi.

_Myśl Rogers! Bezpieczeństwo, woda, pożywienie._

Steve wie, że Bucky nie jest już spragniony dotyku, ale zabezpieczenie fizyczne nadal najlepiej działa. Zachodzi więc Bucky’ego od tyłu i zarzuca ramię na jego prawy bark przytulając go.

– Podoba mi się rozgardiasz w Twoim domu. Jest taki wesoły.

Kiedy Bucky nie odpowiada Steve stara się go skłonić do tego aby kilka ostatnich kroków do nagrobka przeszedł właśnie w ten sposób, z plecami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej Steve’a. Jest to jednak zbyt dziwne i Bucky spina się jeszcze bardziej zamiast się rozluźnić, odwrotnie do tego co miał na myśli Steve. Zatrzymuje się więc i zamiast go puścić wtula twarz w kark który nie powinien być odsłonięty.

– Hej! Gdzie jest Twój szalik? Jak udało Ci się wyjść bez szalika? – Śmiech Bucky’ego bardziej przypomina parsknięcie, ale i tak jest dobrym znakiem.

– Mam swoje sztuczki, Cap. – Mówi, co potencjalnie może być złym znakiem, ta próba oddalenia się. – Ty w swoim równie dobrze mógłbyś mieć narysowaną na plecach tarczę. – Dodaje spoglądając przez ramię.

Steve odwraca Bucky’ego tak, że stoją twarzą w twarz i pociera dłońmi w rękawiczkach jego odziane w skórzaną kurtkę ramiona.

– Wyglądam pięknie w tym szaliku. – Mówi spoglądając kochankowi poważnie w oczy. – Rikki tak mi powiedziała.

– Wyglądasz jakby obrzygał Cię jednorożec. – Stwierdza Bucky i chociaż jego głos jest ostry jednak nie rani, a Bucky nawet się przy tym uśmiecha.

To już coś. Steve jest kompletnie wyczerpany ciągłą potrzebą zajmowania uwagi jakiej potrzebują dzieci oraz samą ilością ludzi wśród której przebywa od kilku ostatnich dni. Od przyjazdu nie mieli chwili tylko dla siebie kiedy byli przytomni. Powinni też byli zjeść coś przed wyjściem.

– Założę się, że Ty też pięknie byś w nim wyglądał. Poczekaj chwilę. – Steve zdejmuje tęczowy szalik który dała mu matka Bucky’ego, zapewne należąca do PFLAG, i owija go wokół szyi Bucky’ego tam gdzie szyja przechodzi w ramiona a potem obiema dłońmi ściska napięte mięśnie dotykając czołem jego czoła. – Wyglądasz zachwycająco. – Mówi całując kapryśne usta Bucky’ego. Bucky rozluźnia się nieco. Potem chowa twarz w szyi Steve’a i kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach wsuwając kciuki pod jego kurkę i zatrzymując je na jego pasie. Nie szuka nagiej skóry. Trzyma się Steve’a niczym tratwy ratunkowej.

– W zeszłe święta leżałem jeszcze w szpitalu. – Mamocze. – Nie sądziłem że…że tak tu będzie.

Steve rozluźnia chwyt aby móc go objąć i przytulić. Jego usta lądują tuż przy jego uchu.

– Że jak tu będzie, kochanie? – Pyta Steve szepcząc mu do ucha.

– Sam nie wiem, chyba za dużo dla mnie tego wszystkiego. – Bucky wzdycha głośno a Steve czuje jak mocno się spina. – Kurwa. Ja po prostu chcę wrócić do _domu._

– Cokolwiek zechcesz, Buck. Zostawię tylko wieniec na nagrobku i możemy… – Bucky spina się jednak jeszcze bardziej jakby przygotowując się na to, że to znajome ciało zaraz się odsunie i wtedy Steve zaczyna coś rozumieć.

Chodziło mu o _ich_ dom.

Wewnątrz Steve’a pojawia się wielka, cicha radość, wypełniając go niczym wielki balon i Steve wzdycha żeby utrzymać go w sobie. To coś co musi zatrzymać dla siebie. Niczym najlepszy prezent gwiazdkowy.

– …Możemy spakować nasze rzeczy, pożegnać się, i wrócić do domu akurat na czas by zjeść kolację przy kominku.

– Jasne, to brzmi świetnie. Jak bym uciekał przed własną rodziną. – Mówi Bucky i chociaż jego słowa są pełne złości to jak jego ciało rozluźnia się w ramionach Steve’a pokazuje co naprawdę się z nim dzieje. – To _Boże Narodzenie_ a nie operacja pod przykrywką.

– Jeśli uważasz, że powinniśmy znaleźć jakiś pretekst, możemy powiedzieć Twoim rodzicom, że co się stało kotom, albo że w domu pękła rura. Ale ja myślę, że bycie z Cy’em, Cappym i ze mną w naszym domu oznacza, że wracasz _do_ rodziny.

Tym razem całe napięcie jest w dłoniach Bucky’ego niemal boleśnie zaciśniętych na materiale spodni Steve’a. Potem puszcza je i obejmuje Steve’a tak mocno, że niemal odbiera mu oddech. Nie odzywa się od razu i Steve zaczyna się zastanawiać jak mógłby mu pomoc jeszcze bardziej.

– Niczego _nie_ spieprzyłem? – Szepcze Bucky. – Naprawdę?

Steve tylko mruga ponieważ to ostatnia rzecz o której myśli. Chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą tego nie wiedział, teraz jest pewien że chce spędzić Boże Narodzenie tylko z Buckym i kociakami. Jego zdaniem wypełnili już wszelkie rodzinne obowiązki i nadszedł czas by wrócili do domu.

– Naprawdę. Wydaje mi się, że właśnie uratowałeś Boże Narodzenie, Bucky Barnesie.

– Och, _odpieprz się_ , Cap. – Prycha Bucky, odsuwając się lekko. Steve przez chwilę myśli, że tym razem przesadził ale Bucky uderza go lekko w ramię lewą dłonią tak, że to prawie nie boli, i chociaż Bucky się nie uśmiecha jego oczy są jasne a nie spięte i zestresowane. – Ty pieprzona królowo dramatu. Powinienem rzucić Cię moim siostrom na pożarcie za użycie tego tekstu.

– Ale ja mówiłem _serio_. – Odpowiada Steve z miną niewiniątka. – Poważnie. Uwielbiam Twoją rodzinę…uważam że to wspaniali ludzie, ale chyba pojawiło się u mnie jakieś sieroce przesilenie. Kolacja z Tobą i kotami. Tylko tego pragnę w te święta.

– Myślisz, że nie przeszkadzałoby im to? – Pyta Bucky podchodząc do Steve’a, obejmując go ramieniem i odwracając się tak, że obaj patrzą na nagrobek.

Steve myśli o swojej mamie. Jego ojciec zmarł kiedy Steve był jeszcze bardzo mały ale jego matka bardzo go kochała więc wszystkie wspomnienia Steve’a są pełne jej wspomnień o nim. Matka była dla Steve’a kotwicą i nauczyła go wszystkiego co wie na temat miłości i rodziny i tego co znaczy dom. Zaciągnął się w 2001 aby oddać cześć jej śmierci w Wieżach ale to co narodziło się w małym, wąski domku na przedmieściach Waszyngtonu jest o wiele lepszym hołdem dla jej życia.

– Nie, Buck. – Mówi ochrypłym głosem Steve. – Myślę że wcale im to nie przeszkadza. – Bucky kiwa głową a potem odwraca się tak by móc oprzeć ją o ramię Steve’a.

– Czy myślisz… Czy mógłbyś pożegnać się za nas obu podczas kiedy ja poczekam w ciężarówce? Inaczej moi rodzice pomyślą, że uciekam z ich powodu i zaczną przepraszać.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Steve wyciąga rękę by pogłaskać go po włosach, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku. – Jaką historyjkę mam im sprzedać?

– Pieprzyć historyjki. – Stwierdza Bucky opierając się o ciało Steve’a. – Po prostu powiedz im, że zabierasz mnie do domu. – Dodaje odwracając głowę i całując go w szyję.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFLAG: (dawniej Parents Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays) to największa amerykańska organizacja zrzeszająca rodziny, przyjaciół i sprzymierzeńców gejów, lesbijek, osób biseksualnych i transpłciowych.
> 
> Imiona członków rodziny Barnesów pochodzą [stąd](http://marvel.wikia.com/James_Buchanan_Barnes_\(Earth-616\))
> 
> Jakiekolwiek podobieństwo do imion z Harry'ego Pottera jest więc winą Marvel'a. A raczej JK Rowling ponieważ ludzie z Marvela byli pierwsi.


End file.
